


The one and future Omega King...

by Rash_jaya



Series: The one and future Omega King... [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, F/M, M/M, SUbmissive Omega Arthur Pendraagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: When Uther asked Nimueh for help with creating a son he never expects one Lost his wife and two that Child to turn out be an Omega son. Uther comes face to face with Hunith while the queen can't become a child. A month after Merlin was born Arthur arrive in the world, the King welcome both the kids just until Merlin show signs of have Magic.then Merlin and Hunith moved to the next kingdom but with the help of Gaius Merlin and Arthur keep in touch. when Arthur was seventeen, something happened that makes Uther call back Merlin to Camelot with intention of making Merlin Arthur watchdog.In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young Alpha boy his name Merlin. the prince had the destiny to see that his Omega bother become greatest King Camelot has ever seen. Guinevere is no helpless girl she is a fighter an Alpha, from a noble family of hunters.





	1. backgroup on the cast of the story

Cast Merlin The one and future Omega King...

**Uther Pendragon** the Alpha king of Camelot and the father of Arthur and Merlin Pendragon. He was seen as an immutable ruler, with his laws upholding duty and tradition while defying the use of magic. All magic users and people suspected of using magic were killed under Uther's command. 

As a young man, Uther conquered Camelot and became its king. Uther's new dominion was allied with Gawant, the kingdom of his old friend Lord Godwyn. Sometime after becoming King of Camelot, Uther married Omega Ygraine De Bois, thus making her his queen. A traditional jousting tournament was held in Camelot before Uther's marriage to Ygraine.

After discovering Ygraine was unable to have children, Uther asked Nimueh to help them. Nimueh agreed and used magic to allow Ygraine to conceive a child, thus producing a son and heir, Arthur Pendragon. Although Nimueh knew that by using magic to create a life, another life had to be taken in exchange, she claimed that she had not foreseen that it would be Ygraine's life. 

The Queen died in childbirth and the grief-stricken Uther turned on Nimueh, accusing her of treason and banishing her from Camelot. Shortly thereafter Uther began the Great Purge, ordering the executions of hundreds of sorcerers regardless of how they used their magic.

**Arthur Pendragon** Omega Prince of Camelot was the son and heir of Uther and only Child of Ygraine De Bois. Half-brother of Merlin Who is Arthur Best friend and powerful Warlock. According to the prophecies, Arthur is destined to unite the land of Albion. He was partially due to his dislike of the way his father ruled, and also because of the influence, Merlin had on him. Arthur tended to have negative opinions about Uther’s harsher policies, particularly his aversion to magic. Arthur’s great conviction is in peace and justice, and during his reign, he revived the Round Table and managed to establish peace between the five kingdoms for the first time in centuries.

Arthur frequently finds himself in danger and though he does not often realize it, is rescued by Merlin on several occasions. We find out what this includes has the story unfolds. Arthur is portrayed as being highly courageous, honorable, dutiful and just. Having matured and succeeded to the throne as King of Camelot.  and is far more bound by the kingly responsibilities he must fulfill. Arthur's fairness is a particularly noteworthy element of his character. Always portrayed as seeking to do the right thing, such as protection of the innocent. 

Arthur considers his decisions very deeply and is never happy to be the reason others suffer, Arthur takes counsel from his trusted friends, family, and advisors, among those Merlin, formerly Agravaine, Gwen and is shown to be more lenient in his policies than his father.  Arthur is very brave and willing to take risks even at the cost of his own safety, willing to give his own life to save others or Camelot has a whole.  He was also willing to act against his father's decisions, Arthur has a great love for the people of Camelot, frequently acting to ensure their safety and well-being, and he was also unwilling to allow other people sacrifice themselves for him to fix problems he himself had caused. Arthur is a talented and charismatic leader, capable of inspiring great loyalty in people, though at times he doubts whether or not he deserves such devotion. However, since he would never ask his men to do anything he would not do himself, loyalty is generally forthcoming.

The lengths Arthur goes to for the sake of people he cares about or is indebted to allow him to reap great loyalty in return from people in all walks of life. Arthur is adept at hiding his true feelings, having been accustomed to carrying out orders that he disagreed with for his father. He also finds it somewhat difficult to express himself emotionally, however, at times, Arthur is shown to reveal deeper emotion, such as when seeking forgiveness. Arthur still retains some of the boyish elements of his personality, particularly regarding Merlin, whom he frequently teases and joins his knights in playing practical jokes on. Despite his good nature, Arthur also has a hot temper and can at times become violent and aggressive, particularly when loved ones are threatened. 

Arthur is also fond of teasing and not above bullying his servants, should be noted both of them are efficient and intelligent servants, so only timid, clumsy and lack intelligence servants are picked by Arthur and his gang. Arthur is also not fond of boring and dull servants, even though they are efficient and intelligent.

**Ygraine Pendragon**  (née de Bois) was Queen of Camelot through her marriage to King Uther but died giving birth to their son, Arthur. The youngest child and only daughter of her family, she grew up with her two older brothers, Agravaine and Tristan who were both close to her and protective of her. It is also presumed that she was best friends with Vivienne. After Ygraine died in childbirth, her brother, Tristan, blamed Uther for her death and challenged him to a duel to the death. Uther won the duel but, before he died, Tristan swore that he would rise from the dead and have his revenge. Now having lost two siblings to the Pendragons, Ygraine's second brother, Agravaine, hated both Uther and Arthur and began to foster a grudge that would last throughout the rest of his life. With the knowledge of Uther killing Tristan, Arthur trusted Agravaine and was soon betrayed by him.

It appeared that Ygraine was a much-loved queen when she was alive. She was potentially more tolerant with magic-users than her husband ended up being because Ygraine being a woman of honor. Ygraine was not averse to magical beings. Ygraine also seemed selfless, devoted, and loving towards her family.

**Morgana Pendragon**  was the illegitimate Beta daughter of Uther, the second daughter and the youngest child of Vivienne, the paternal half-sister of Arthur and Merlin, the younger maternal half-sister of Morgause and the adopted daughter of Gorlois. Morgana turned evil after being corrupted by Morgause and being betrayed by her friends. After that she betrayed her family and friends, even being involved in the death of her own father. She is determined to take over Camelot and will allow nothing to stand in her way. 

Morgana is portrayed as being vengeful, ruthless, embittered, cold and calculating. Having turned against her closest friends and even her own family, Morgana zealously pursues what she believes to be her rightful throne as well as the downfall of her enemies, even those she once cared about. She is a highly isolated and darkened character who resembles her biological father far more than she cares to admit since she, like Uther Pendragon, has suffered greatly on an emotional level and is unwilling to let go of past suffering. Morgana seeks to avenge her losses but ultimately fails to achieve satisfaction, which dooms her to be perpetually unhappy, earlier in life, as the King’s ward, Morgana displays a spirited, quick-witted and compassionate nature. While in Camelot she is considered by many to be very beautiful and attracts the attention of numerous men.

Morgana proves to be both beautiful and capable; she is also fiery and independent and will not hesitate to stand up to Uther, despite his being her guardian. She always takes issue with his cruel and unjust persecution of magic-users, believing that his punishments are unfair and unfitting. When necessary, she also displays her courage and ability as a fighter, always intervening to stand up for what she feels is right. Like Uther, she too is very stubborn.

Despite portraying a fierce but just and independent personality at the court, on the inside, Morgana is feeling great fear, depression, and loneliness while in Camelot. Not knowing that she is Uther's daughter, the thought that he may find out about her magic greatly stresses her, taking into consideration his attitude towards magic. Unable to find anyone to help her and having no one to turn to, she slowly envelopes herself in loneliness and depression, which fleetingly disappears at the company of creatures like Morgause, Alvarr, and Mordred, who are like her.

Morgause takes her with her, and Morgana spends over a year with Morgause. When she returns, she is a different person; vengeful and more, cruel, she returns determined to take revenge for beings like herself against Uther and the magic-hating Camelot.  she ultimately becomes more and more fixed on her belief that the Pendragons are not fit to rule Camelot and seeks to take the throne herself, despite her also being a Pendragon in blood. 

Despite being motivated by her disagreement with Uther's tyrannical regime, Morgana herself lapses into a reign of cruelty during the times she rules Camelot to gain the allegiance of the people, such as executing innocent people in her first reign, and threatening to burn peasants' crops in her second reign. Morgana also takes a sadistic pleasure in tormenting Uther and forcing Camelot Knight’s to fight for food, as well as willingly torturing them for information. Morgana remains a powerful, arrogant, intelligent, overconfident, and ferociously determined individual. Her darker characteristics are largely the product of external influences while her truer nature was portrayed as one of immense compassion.

**Gaius**  is the Alpha Court Physician of Camelot and has been for the last twenty-seven to twenty-nine years, since before birth of Arthur and Merlin. Additionally, he has a great knowledge of sorcery and the legends associated with it, having studied and practised it for many years before the Great Purge.

Gaius is sensible and believes in thinking rationally about things rather than rushing to decisions. He was loyal to Uther, despite the methods the king used to deal with sorcerers and the use of magic. The only person who Gaius valued more was Merlin, whom he came to love like a son. Gaius also seems to have known the Great Dragon for at least twenty years and trusts his advice. Gaius also possesses a dry sense of humour and is one of the few people in Camelot who was brave enough to stand up to Uther Pendragon.

Gaius was loyal and stubborn, also strong willed and frequently scolded Merlin about using magic but knew when using magic was necessary. Gaius is a good person, he had a habit of keeping secrets, particularly from Uther Pendragon, However Gaius only kept secrets because he, unlike Uther, knew that magic could be used for good and he was still loyal to the king and never considered turning against him. Gaius would also risk the wrath of the king if he felt it was necessary and helped Balinor and Alice escape from Camelot, risking execution by doing so. He is also cunning and he was the only known person in Camelot, apart from Elyan, who escaped Morgause’s immortal army unscathed. Gaius always looks at the bigger picture when he needs to break a promise, knowing that Uther had to know the truth about Morgause in order to ensure the safety of Arthur and Camelot and also knowing that Agravaine must not find out who Emrys really was, for the sake of the whole kingdom. However, Gaius constantly betrayed Uther and lied to him, pretending that he supported Uther's war on magic. Despite his wisdom and rationality, he often turned a blind eye, as he was critiszed by the Great Dragon, and misused Uther's trust in him whenever he found it necessary. He also never tried to change Uther's mind in regard to magic but manipulated him.

**Sir Leon**  is a Knight of Camelot who has proven himself both trustworthy and loyal to Uther and Arthur. Unlike the other Knights of the Round Table, Leon is of noble blood and Alpha. Sir Leon's role as a knight developed and he endured more and more dangerous and exciting adventures. Later on, he refused to serve Morgana when she became queen, which led him to escape with Arthur’s childhood friend and Arthur Wife to be, when he became a Knight of the Round Table, he was involved in many adventures with Merlin and Arthur.

Leon is very loyal to the Pendragon family. Because of this loyalty, he refused to fight to his full ability and strength when jousting against Arthur, out of fear that he would injure the prince.  Leon refused to pledge himself to Morgana, believing that she had no right to be Queen because Uther had never given her that right by declaring her to be a Pendragon and because she had taken over Camelot with dark magic and violence, with no regard for the citizens of Camelot. Even when Morgana had Leon and his men at the mercy of archers armed with crossbows, declaring that they would be spared if they pledged to serve her, he and his men defiantly refused.

Leon is very courageous, even when faced with overwhelming odds or magical opponents. Leon knows the difference between bravery and foolishness. He was also a skilled leader and, during Arthur and Merlin’s search for Balinor, he took command of the knights of Camelot. Leon also had a sense of humor. He and the other knights sometimes teased Merlin and it is apparent that Leon thinks of Merlin as a friend.

**Merlin Pendragon,** He is a young warlock, the last dragonlord in existence, the only son of Hunith and Uther. and the best friend and brother to Arthur. Merlin is also a creature of the old Religion. Having left his some of his childhood in Camelot and later in Ealdor. Merlin is recall to Camelot by the King, Merlin began his duty to protect and guide Arthur on his way to the throne. Merlin is destined to become the greatest and most powerful sorcerer to ever live, and to use his powers to free the magical people and revive the Old Religion to coexist with the New Religion. He is also destined to stand at Arthur's side as an advisor and partner, as he reunites all the kingdoms of the land back into Albion, calling forth an era of peace and prosperity.

Merlin is selfless, heroic, protective, honourable, noble, brave, modest, empathetic, kind, caring, optimistic, compassionate, intelligent, and wise. He can be outspoken and slightly foolish,   He does at times use his magical abilities for himself, and to soften his workload he uses his abilities rarely for himself and mostly for the benefit of others. He also has a very good, quirky sense of humour, enduring Arthur's frequent teasing and frequently engaging in verbal sparring with him; he was capable of coming up with insults on the spot,

Merlin's humour is portrayed as dry or sarcastic, Merlin was more intelligent than he appeared, He also developed some of his mentor’s cunning, as shown when he frightened Morgana in order to send her to her bed in the disguise of Dragoon. This allowed him to block her magic before Arthur confronted her in Camelot. Merlin is impulsive, reckless and naive: He is also very selfless; Merlin offered to give his life in return for Arthur's on several occasions, this selfless nature often impairs his equally strong sense of duty; more than once he has put his life on the line to save a loved one even though his survival is imperative to the future of Albion. Merlin is very concerned with fairness. He does not want anyone else to suffer punishment for his own actions. Merlin becomes guilt-ridden whenever somebody takes the blame, either knowingly or ignorantly, for something Merlin, himself, did.

 Merlin had a habit of attempting to see good in everyone and he is loyal and good-hearted, but foolish, overprotective of Arthur and the Knights. Merlin often called Arthur names "Dollop Head", "Clotpole", or "Prat", showing that he was unafraid of insulting people of a higher class. He considered Arthur as a person and not just a prince.   He has also insulted Uther, calling him a "stupid, arrogant old tyrant", though it should be noted that he was disguised as an old man at the time and was thus unrecognisable. Merlin, also, has shown a keen sense of observation.

There is also a darker side to Merlin's personality. He will go to extreme measures to protect those he cares about, even if it means killing enemies. Merlin has been forced to directly kill people an alarmingly high number of times in order to protect others. He has also directly killed others while in combat, Merlin was normally indifferent towards those he killed and he has rarely shown remorse. Merlin sometimes showed a cold, cruel, and sadistic demeanor towards his enemies s, such as when he used a snake to scare Morgana's horse.

Merlin's brutality is only ever directed at his enemies and he has never harmed anyone who wasn't a threat, occasionally trying to talk to them and convince them to change prior to turning his brutality onto them if he is unable to peacefully persuade them to abandon their dark path. This darker side of his personality is probably part of the reason that so many people fear Emrys, as Merlin is often known by other magical beings.

**Guinevere** rightful Princess of Daobeth and sworn ally of Camelot before the Sorcerer king took over the Kingdom of Daobeth, Princess Guinevere is an Alpha Daughter of Hippolyta the Goddess of Love and War, better known to her friends as Gwen, one of the best friends of Merlin, the only daughter and the youngest child of the late king Apollo. She is Beautiful inside and out, she person who stands up for herself and what is right. Her confidence and self-belief in her skills has fighter is only match my Merlin and Arthur. she often offered Arthur counsel and comfort when he needed it. She is unafraid to berate and challenge people in positions of power but she has confided in Arthur that she sometimes finds it difficult to express what was truly in her heart. She is fast thinking and quick to speak up and defend both her friends and those who were unfairly treated. Gwen is very wise and mature for her young age. She was also very beautiful and attracted the attention of many people including Arthur.

Despite her beauty Gwen was not a vain person. Although Gwen was usually kind and gentle she was capable of being aggressive if her friends were in danger and Arthur complimented her on her courage saying that she was a fearless hero. Gwen was also noted for being extremely loyal to Arthur and Camelot.  She was strong willed and took on responsibility, Gwen also showed a considerably darker side, since she sentenced Sefa to death after finding out that Sefa had betrayed Camelot, even though Sefa had been her friend and was genuinely remorseful for her actions. However, it was later shown that Gwen had actually never intended to execute Sefa and that it was only a plan to allow Camelot to catch her father, who was the real threat. It also showed that she could be quite manipulative, although Gwen only used manipulation in order to achieve results that were in the best interests of Camelot.


	2. Isle of the Blessed

Isle of the Blessed hasn't always been the great nation it is now. Sure, it has it has its, kinks that still need working out but damns it, we're working on it. Hold up, I'm Amelia, and I'm one of nine High Priestesses of the Old Religion, we are the one who cares for life in the five great Kingdoms of Albion. Albion hasn't always been united like it is today. It was once a divided nation in where five Kingdoms ruled. My ancestors did all they could to have a semblance of order among the many Kingdoms, but it wasn't enough. Darkness was too embedded within King of Camelot Uther Pendragon. That was until the Great Kingdom Camelot almost wiped my entire clan of High Priestesses.

I guess I’m getting a little too ahead of myself and should start from where it all went horribly wrong. It was 150 years ago when it all happened, before Uther time….

\-------

“What a beautiful moon. It might be the biggest that I have ever seen, don’t you believe so My Lady?”

In a daze, she faintly heard what her Blood Guard Gregory said. She didn’t mean to be so distant, but she couldn’t help but be unsteady ever since night has fallen. By the way, the night air was chill, the restless shadows, to the unsettling silent night. No frogs croaking, no crickets singing, not even the slightest movement of the rats, scurrying away. Nothing. It was as if nature and all its surrounding were waiting for something to happen.

“Lady Amelia!?”

She abruptly turned, startled by the sudden rise of his voice. “I’m sorry, Gregory. You were saying?”

Concern swept into his face. “I was just saying that the moon is quite big and beautiful.”

She looked up at the moon. He was right about that. To any other, the moon would appear dazzling. Like a giant milky white gem illuminating the dark sky. So bright that the surrounding stars would vanish due to its light, but not to her.

She didn’t view it that way. She didn’t see a milky white sphere, but a blood red vortex. Shadows dancing within, like a dark fiery halo.

“Is everything alright My Lady?”

She felt ill. The moon always looked like a swirling pool of light of darkness, fighting for dominance. But due to the coming day of the Moon Rising approaching, evil and darkness grew stronger day by day, over-powering the light.

She closed her eyes tight and pressed a hand to her stomach to try to push the vile that threatened to rise.

“Maybe we should go back inside. The Moon Rising is just a day away and you must get enough rest to be able to bless those that will have to through the shift,” he suggested.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

Gregory Hamilton was a short balding old man. He had wise crystal blue eyes. Skinny as a twig with a slightly hunched back. He was wearing a dark brown hooded robe and a rope around his waist made out of dry grass. The necklace around his neck was made out of obsidian beads with a hair-thin wire holding them together. At the bottom of the necklace was Rowan Tree symbol, a tree found on the Isle of the Blessed. This tree has been very important to the High Priestesses, their Blood Guard and all the other followers of the Old Religion. On top, reigning supreme of them all was the highest and most powerful The Triple Goddess is "God" Before Merlin was conceived, she instilled magic in him for the purpose of protecting Arthur so that he could bring about Albion.

Amelia stared at the pendant. Every branch had a different symbol and color that represented those families with Magic and rank within the family tree, but every crest has the same the same different colored stones surrounding their family symbol, representing the union of the branches, also reminding who was the master and leader of all.

The circle was dived by two factions. One, representing the light; the other, representing the darkness. It showed who was on top and who was on the bottom of the rank. The branches were in constant war with each other. Trying to gain the head clans attention to move up from rank. Killing their own kin, injuring a member of other branches to try to cripple them and take advantage of them. That circle represented the pain and suffering that has been going on ever since the Kingdoms first divided. The never-ending greed of always wanting to be the better. Amelia hated that symbol.

She hated it because of the greed that it represented. Cruelty sweeping and devouring everything that got in their paths. Amelia had tried many times to unite the branches, to reason with the Kingdoms. Try to make them understand that violence isn’t the answer to everything. That having the Kingdoms divided by magic and non-magic will eventually destroy them all, but they wouldn’t listen. The leaders of each branch are cold-blooded murders that only care about themselves. Not caring if they damn the rest if it meant that they can gain the heads favor.

The longer Amelia stared at the pendant, the more she got mad for the foolishness. As she got angrier, energy poured out of her, feeding the shadows around them. Growing more hostile and vicious.

Gregory felt the sudden energy shift causing him to shiver. He knew that Lady Amelia is the most powerful of her kind. He respected and loved her because she isn’t like the rest of the Priestesses. She is the kind-hearted person that loves every living creature and never take a life if possible. She chose to become a priestess for the purpose to try and enlighten those who seek an answer. Over the years, she has become able to fully control her powers, using them for good. The former priest was so impressed of her ability rapid learning that he named her high priestess at the age of ten.

The energy rolling off of Amelia was becoming more hostile and violent that it was becoming harder to breathe. For the first time since he has known her since Amelia was 3, he began to fear her.

He grew agitated as time passed. He choked out a cry, “Lady Amelia, please get a hold of yourself!”

Amelia gasped. Coming out of her trance-like state she was in. She looked at her Blood Guard gasping for air, clutching at his fragile chest, pale as a ghost dropping to his knees. She looked around her and saw the shadows closing in at them, more hostile than ever. She noticed her power mixed with the shadows.

She glanced at the old man gasping, weeping at her feet as he begged for her to gain reason. She felt horror, panic rising for she was the one responsible for the shadows growth in strength and affecting negatively her Blood Guard.

She kneeled beside him, wrapping her arms around the sobbing man, creating a protective barrier around them. She rocked the old man to try and ease his troubled state.

A few minutes pass. Gregory lightly touched her arm, indicating her that he was okay. She reluctantly let him go. Searching his face for any indication of his current state. He regained some of his colors but he was still quite pale. His eyes were sunken in, haunted and terrified. His lips pursed tightly.

She waited for him to glance at her. She felt awful. She couldn’t believe she was so consumed with her hatred of the current state the families were in that she didn’t realize she was losing the perfect control she always had her powers. Slowly killing her Blood Guard with her unchecked powers. As well as the shadows closing in, ready to feed on Gregory’s life force by devouring his soul.

He slowly looked at Amelia. He faces, looked composed, his ever-present look of serenity wise face. But deep in his eyes, she saw a dim shadow of fear. She knew that no matter how much time passed there will always be a glimmer of fear aimed at her. The high priestess will forever regret losing her composure and causing fear to her oldest friend.

Trying to unknot the guilt within her stomach and swallowing the lump in her throat she spoke, “Forgive me, Gregory. It seems that the Moon Rising affects even me.”

“I understand, My Lady. The Moon Rising affects us all in some way. That is why everybody that will not go through the shift must go into hiding deep down into the earth, where the rays of the moon cannot touch.” He tried to sound optimistic for it to only come out shaky and unsteady.

“Can’t I do something so that you don’t go through the shift as well? I’m very capable of doing the blessing myself” she implored.

Gregory felt love and adoration for her concern. The young priestess has always tried to protect him, not that he has ever let her. He lightheartedly laughed.

“No, Lady Amelia. My duty is to be by your side to help you in every way that I can. I cannot forgive myself if one of those barbarians, high on the rays of the moon, tries to do something to you while I was not there to stop them. I’ll give them a nice long talking down to if they even try.” He grunted out. Just thinking about it raised his blood pressure.

The high priestess couldn’t help but smile. He was going out of his way to try and show her that what happened didn’t bother him in the least. At the moment he looked proud at having the upper hand on the younger member of the clan. Just in the old man’s presence would they straighten their backs and act like civil people. She felt pride for the old fool.

“Very well, my friend. You can accompany me on the morning when I bless those who will go through the shift, but once it is done, you will go to the underground barracks where the others will be.” She sturdily said, knowing he would oppose the idea.

“But My Lady, I must stay be by your side. As your Blood Guard…“

She rapidly cut him off, knowing the panic rising in the old man, as well as his stubbornness.

“-as my friend, you will do as I say.” She said firmly, with the intention of all hope of taking her word back. She already endangered his life because the pull of the moon was affecting her, she will not risk her friend’s life tomorrow night when the pull is at its strongest.

She stood up and afford a hand to help him up. She tried her hardest to keep a straight face. He looked like a bewildered baby when you take their favorite toy.

“Come, old friend, you do not plan to stay there all night, do you?”

He slightly frowned, shaking his head. He took her hand, grumbling under his breath about youth, no respect, and his back. Once upright, the Blood Guard dusted himself off. When he deemed himself sufficiently clean he looked at the young females’ eyes. He narrowed his eyes and sighed. After fifteen years of knowing the high priestess, it will never cease to amaze him on how Amelia has grown to be such an accomplished young lady.


	3. How Daobeth Kingdom was loss...

Daobeth was most powerful Kingdom in Albion, it is said that it was Kingdom of the Goddess and Gods. They watch over and keep the high Priestesses to ensure they do not abuse the gift they were given. Gods sign Goddess of magic, crossroads, and ghosts. Hecate is usually dressed in dark robes, holding twin torches. She is accompanied by a she-dog and a polecat, which used to be her enemies before she morphed them into animals. Some believe that Hecate a woman with three heads, or three entirely different forms for the morning, noon and night with split personalities…

Hecate is the daughter of the Titans, and although she sided with the gods in the Titan war, she’s a mysterious and crafty figure. Magic is her territory, and her followers include Circe and Medea, who were not exactly girl scouts. You find Hecate in foggy graveyards, or at abandoned crossroads at night. If you see a woman with two torches, be nice to her, unless you want to become one of her animal familiars.

Hecate was a goddess to be feared. This with Magic respected her power but didn’t usually worship her. She was the goddess of dark and unknown forces, and the fact that she had three different forms meant you never knew whether she would be a good mood or a bad mood. She was also known as the Triple Goddess.

So, when a lonely human tries to kill the King of Daobeth and failed to do so, it was Nemesis the Goddess of Revenge, who saw that one of five children had a dark heart. She smiles this man needs to learn that no deed goes unpunished. Some see Nemesis who is often seen as a winged maiden, the evil looks in her eyes should tell you that this lady is not here to give you victory. emesis’s symbol is a scale, with which she measures how much fortune you actually deserve. If you’ve gotten more than your fair share, she brings out her other tools a lash and a sword. She also carries a wheel sometimes, symbolizing how fate can turn on you. Notice above she is trampling some poor fool underfoot. She just loves doing that.

Nemesis usually hangs around the classroom the day major projects are due. All those who put off work until the last minute is likely to feel her lash. She hates it when things work out for people who don’t deserve it, and thinks her sister Fortuna is way too generous with the good luck. Whenever you feel like things are going too well, like something bad has got to happen to balance it out – that’s the shadow of Nemesis falling over you. She’s all about payback. If it seems like somebody is out to get you, it was her doing.

Nemesis was feared more than she was worshipped. The people didn’t really have the concept of karma, but Nemesis was pretty close. They say that whenever something good happens, you’d better look out, because Nemesis is probably watching, ready to balance things out with a little bad luck. Watch your step and stay humble!

It was dark, down in the dungeons. Sam liked that about them—it was freeing, knowing that nobody could see him when he was down here. He could do whatever he wanted and nobody would ever know. It helped that he wasn’t one of the dungeon’s guests. They probably didn’t appreciate the darkness quite so much as he did.

He kept his right hand on the rough stone walls as he walked, counting one when he brushed a wooden door, and two when he passed another. He had to stop when he caught a splinter, which he pulled out with his teeth before moving on. When he got to the third door Sam stopped again, patting the door until he found the keyhole, retrieved the key from his belt.

The door creaked when it opened and slammed shut behind Sam with a heavy bang after he’d shuffled inside the cell. Chains clinked as the cell’s guest looked up, and the silence after that was hard and prickly. The guest had only been here for a day, but the cell smelled already and Sam wrinkled his nose. He shouldn’t have been surprised.

“You’re just going to stand there?” A harsh, cracked voice sounded. “What is that some kind of intimidation strategy?”

“No,” Sam said softly. “I came down to talk to you.”

“I’ve got nothing to say to you.” The voice spats.

“I guess you wouldn’t.” Sam smiled. “I’m not going to hurt you if that makes it less frightening.”

“Frightening? I’m not afraid of you.”

He might be if he knew who Sam was. “If you say so. He’s going to be okay, by the way.”

The voice was silent. Sam sat on the floor carefully. “The wound wasn’t as bad as it looked and the bleeding was stopped pretty quickly. He’s awake and moving around already. Did you really think you could kill the Sorcerer King with a crossbow?” Albeit a cleverly hidden one.

The silence turned sullen, and Sam smirked. “Are you hungry? They don’t always remember to feed prisoners every day, but I can make sure they bring you something at least once a day.”

“Where are you holding my partner?” The voice demanded. “Tell me where he is.”

“What’s your name?”

“Where is he?”

“I’ll answer your question if you answer mine,” Sam said, leaning back against the wall.

The silence filled with tension for a long minute, like a pig’s stomach filling with water until it bursts. “Henry.” The name sounded despondent.

“That’s a nice name.”

“Where’s my partner?”

“Hm?” Sam smiled. “Oh, he’s being tortured to death somewhere. I wouldn’t spend too much time worrying about him. They decided that since he’s a lot older than you, he must have masterminded the attack, so he’s being punished.”

“Punished?” Henry’s voice hitched. “You can’t…just execute him. You don’t need to torture him.”

“Well, I’m not torturing anyone,” Sam said, bored. “What did you think was going to happen? I suppose you thought you would kill the evil Sorcerer King and make the world a better place through his absence.”

“Of course, we did,” Henry growled. “He kills people, conscripts people into his army, experiments on people. He’s a monster!”

“I know. He killed his own Brothers and sisters and then he killed the king the true king and crowned himself King.” Sam knew all of that a lot better than Henry probably did. “Too bad nobody cares enough to stop him.” Rather, the terrain and the fact that this was a strategically unimportant area made it hard for the kingdom to justify a campaign prevented an attack. But Sam thought they could if they really wanted to. For a little while longer that possibility would be open, at least. After that, they would be sorry they hadn’t taken the opportunity.

“We cared. I and Terry cared.”

“Well, now you’re in a dungeon and Terry’s had his tongue ripped out, so that was a pretty stupid idea to act on, don’t you think?”

The silence grew heavy again, angry. “Were you and Terry having sex?”

“No! What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Just wondering. You were his apprentice or something. It would have been pretty normal.” Honestly, Sam didn’t think it was something to get upset about.

“Well, we weren’t. We were just friends.” Henry’s voice cracked on the last word.

“If you say so.” It didn’t really matter now anyway. Sam moved forward carefully, listening to the sound of Henry breathing until he was right in front of him. He found Henry’s chest and ran his hands up it, up his arms to his wrists where they were manacled to the wall, then back down to his neck, and his face.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Touching you.” Sam ran his fingers over Henry’s face, getting an idea of the contours of his skull, the shape of his features.

“Well, stop!”

“You don’t seem to understand that you’re the one chained to the wall and I’m the one with the key,” Sam said, tracing Henry’s eyes. Henry tried to move away but he could only move so far and Sam followed him. “That means I get to do whatever I want, and your attitude while I do it will determine how much you get fed.”

Now the silence was sharp, punctuated by the intake of breath from Henry. He was afraid. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Just…kill me,” Henry said, his voice shaking a little. Sam hadn’t expected him to get that afraid that quickly. The dark did that to people, he thought. Even if they weren’t afraid of the dark, being in the dark made them afraid of other things. People were afraid of what they couldn’t see. Sam wasn’t afraid of what he couldn’t see.

“Why would I do that?” Sam asked softly.

“Just kill me!” Henry barked. “Don’t…don’t fucking play with me like a cat with a mouse. Torture me like you’re doing to Terry, or just take my head off.”

“No.” Sam’s took his hand from Henry’s face, felt his way down Henry’s chest again, pausing at his waist. “I like your head. I bet you’re very pretty. I like the rest of you, too. I can tell that you spent a lot of time training and learning how to fight. You must hate that you’re chained up here, not able to move. I don’t know how to fight. Normally you would punch me if I did this, but you can’t and that must just be…terrible.”

“What do you want from me?”

“I haven’t decided yet.” Sam smiled into the dark, quickly unlacing Henry’s pants. Henry made a sound and bucked back, slamming forward into Sam with sudden speed.

Sam held up a hand, called on his power, slammed Henry back into the wall and held him there. “Also, I’m a sorcerer too, so you really ought to be more polite.”

Henry didn’t answer, but the silence was sharper than ever and Sam reached out, still holding Henry in place, and finished undoing his pants. He pushed them down around Henry’s hips. “The first time I got caught touching myself, the next day there was a girl in my room,” Sam said, tracing the outline of Henry’s penis inside his smallclothes for a second, before pushing those down too. “Which was very thoughtful of my father, but I was always afraid to tell him that I wanted a boy instead.”

King didn’t want Sam having children, so he probably wouldn’t have cared. Still, Sam had kept that to himself. He didn’t need to give his father more reasons to be disappointed with him. He took Henry in his hand, considering the size of it and reaching down into his own pants for comparison. “I thought you were my age, but maybe you’re older than me.” He mused. Feeling around, Henry had more hair than he did, too.

“So, what?” Henry’s voice was strained. “When you heard there was a boy in the dungeons you decided to sneak down here instead?”

“Pretty much,” Sam said, rubbing Henry slowly, pleased with how he got bigger and harder. “Although me coming down here wasn’t a secret—they were just going to let you starve to death, but I asked them to give you to me instead. I may have given the impression that I was going to torture you, but I’m not, really.”

Henry was pretty hard now. Sam found it kind of neat that he could get like that even though he didn’t want to. The body just sorts of did whatever it wanted. And Henry’s body seemed to want Sam’s hand, even if Henry himself didn’t. He was hard as well, so Sam took a second to free himself from his pants and started jerking them both in tandem.

The silence was banished by the sound of both of them panting. Henry squirmed against the wall as if trying to get away. “You’re…you’re sick.” He panted. It sounded like he might be crying.

That appealed to Sam and he felt himself tipping over the edge and carefully pointed his hard-on away from himself, shooting his seed onto Henry and down the back of his own hand. He didn’t want to make a mess on himself that he would have to explain if someone saw.

Sam sat back, panting, paused in his efforts on Henry for the moment. That had been better than he’d expected—and Henry hadn’t even done anything except be there. Henry was panting too, and for just a moment Sam considered leaving him there like that, but that would be mean. So he resumed his pace, ignored the cramp that started to form in his hand and kept going until Henry made a strained noise and starting spurting his seed into Sam’s hand. Sam carefully pointed Henry towards his own belly to keep the mess minimal.

“There,” Sam said, lifting the hand he’d been using on Henry and taking one tentative lick of the fluid there before wiping it all on Henry’s shirt. “I told you I wasn’t going to hurt you.”

“Fuck you.” Henry whimpered softly. Honestly, he was acting as if Sam had ripped his cock off instead of jerking it off. “I hate you.”

“I hope you change your mind about that,” Sam said, standing and doing up his pants. “I think we could be friends.”

“You want me to be your secret little toy.” Henry spats. “I’m going to tell everyone who walks into this cell what just happened. See how secret it stays.”

“Hm.” Sam thought about that. “I wish you wouldn’t. They might take you away from me and then they’d just kill you.”

“I’d rather die…”

“Why?” Sam interrupted. “Why would you rather die? If you’re alive you can escape. You can plan things. You can try to do something. You could even try to kill the Sorcerer King again if that’s what you wanted. Or you could kill me, or chain me up and do whatever you wanted. But only if you’re alive.” The silence this time was like static, loaded and tense. “It’s better to be alive than to be dead.”

Henry didn’t say anything, and Sam turned to leave, considered leaving Henry like that for fun, but waved a hand and his pants did themselves up. “I’ll make sure you get fed properly, and that you and your cell are cleaned every day. I’ll see you again soon.” He pulled the door open, the creak echoing through the dungeon.

“What’s your name?” Henry asked, just as Sam was about to let the door close.

“Sam.” He said, and the door closed behind him with a heavy thud. Sam locked it, listening to the metallic click. “And Henry?” He called, knowing Henry would hear him because there should be a little grate at the top of the door. “Next time you try to kill my father, do a better job, okay?”

Henry that night when they come to clean him he had to expect and run back home, He had news to tell his master of the Sorcerer King, the night before he had heard that one High Priestess was raped by the king and she would be will to help to kill the Sorcerer king. That was that made the Dragons attack the kingdom of Daobeth.


	4. Blessed by goddess of Magic

The first time Hunith saw the woman was when she was running back to the house with her cousin Elizabeth and her brother Gaius. They finished playing tag and we're going back inside to have tea. While running the mahogany-haired girl saw in the corner of her eye, a figure standing under the shadows of the trees and the figure’s faint glowing red eyes trailed on Hunith. The girl stopped running and turned her body to look at the person, unfortunately, the shadows kept her from seeing who was really under the trees.

Suddenly the person raised a finger and beckoned Hunith to come closer. The girl’s body started moving on its own towards the figure and once close enough, Hunith could see now it was a lady. A really pretty lady whose eyes were just like Aunt Ann’s but unlike Aunt Ann’s, they were glowing.

Frightened, the small child stepped back from the woman as her body told her to run away. Before she could though those red eyes glowed even brighter, holding Hunith in place. She then heard a voice, a sweet bell-like voice that spoke to her… in her mind.

‘Do not be afraid. I won’t hurt you~. Now come closer~.” The female voice cooed softly and the woman kneeled down, holding out her hand for the child to take.

The mahogany haired girl’s body moved on its own again, walking towards the lady. When she got close enough, Hunith placed her hand on the woman’s who softly smiled and brought the child’s hand up to her red painted lips and gently kissed the back of Hunith’s hand. A faint blush coloured Hunith’s pale cheeks, this made the woman’s mouth water upon seeing the blood spread across that lovely face. She swallowed the extra saliva in her mouth and smirked. “What is your name child?”

Hunith blinks a couple of times as if trying to clear some fog from her head before answering. “My name… is Hunith Phantom hive.” She said slowing then smiled happily.

“Now what is your name? Hmmm” Letting go of Hunith’s hand, the woman put her hands together as a light swirled around them and opened again, revealing a white rose.

“You may call me Hecate, little one,” Hecate said, holding out the white rose for Hunith to take. The small girl happily accepted the flower.

“Thank you! Your name is really pretty and so is this flower!” The mahogany haired girl brought the flower up to her nose and took a small whiff of the rose. Suddenly that same fog from earlier came back, making her mind go blank.

The woman noticed this as her smirk widening. “Do you like playing games, Hunith? ~”

She nodded slowing. “Yes, I do.” Taking the child’s hand in hers and said with her eyes glowing red. “Then let us go play some games, shall we?”

“Okay” Before they could leave though. A small voice called out to Hunith.

“Hunith! Where did you go? Come here, sweetheart!” The child’s blank mind become clear again as she heard her mother’s voice.

Smiling, Hunith took her hand out of Hecate’s and ran towards her mother. Rachel smiled, relieved to her daughter was alright and took Hunith into her embrace. “Sweetheart where did you go? I got worried when you didn’t come back with your brother and cousin.”

“Oh, that is because I met a pretty this lady who gave this!” Hunith replied after catching her breath and holding out the rose for Rachel to see.

“It’s a nice flower Hunith… but I don’t see anyone here.” Her daughter gave her a funny look. “What are you talking about? She’s right there”

As Hunith turned around, there no one in the garden which confused her because there was a lady with her… right?

“Come on along Hunith. Let’s go back inside.” Rachel took her daughter’s hand in hers and walked back to where everybody was waiting for them. Despite not wanting to leave, Hunith allowed her mother to lead her away from the garden and back towards the house.

She looked behind her one last time, hope to see Hecate. Sadly, she just saw empty garden instead. Frowning, Hunith turned her face forward with her head hung low and stared at the white rose. “But somebody was there. I talked to her.”

What Hunith didn’t know was that Hecate stood in deep shadows watching in satisfaction as sadness clouded Hunith’s face. “Don’t worry little one. I will see you again very soon” And just like that, she was gone.

Hunith and Gaius snuggled under the blankets, as their mother tucked them in. “They're all nice and snug, my darlings,” Rachel said then kissed them both on the forehead. “I love you both very much.”

“We love you too, mother!” Both children said at the same time. Their father, Vincent kissed them on the head as well.

“Goodnight children.” He said taking Rachel by the waist and walked with her out the room.

“Now don’t stay up late you two, understand?” The head of the Phantom hive scolded lightly with humour. The children giggled.

“Yes, Father.” The parents left, closing the door behind them.

Once they were gone, Gaius and Hunith turned to their sides facing each other. “Hunith did you really talk to a woman in the garden?” Gaius asked his sister.

“Of course, I did! I wasn’t lying.” Hunith replied with an annoyed huff.

Earlier during dinner, Hunith tried to explain to her parents she did see someone in the garden. Unfortunately, they didn’t believe her but when looking at her father, he had this odd look on his face that seemed like he believes her. Then the look was gone and Vincent agreed with his wife, saying it was just Hunith’s imagination, much to her dismay.

“I don’t know Hunith, Tanka said he didn’t find anyone.”

“But I saw a woman there! I talked to her too.” The girl said rolling onto her back and frowned at the celling.

“Well, if there is a woman then… let’s try to find her tomorrow!”

Hunith looked at her brother in surprise. “Really?!”

Gaius nodded. “Yeah let’s do-” Suddenly Gaius broke into a coughing fit, scaring his sister.

“Brother!? Are you alright? Is it your asthma again?” Hunith sat up, pulling Gaius with her and rubbed his back. The Physician had said that he grow out of it.

“Should I get mother and father?” She asked but he shook his head. “No, I’m fine Hunith. Don’t worry.” He told her after getting his breathing under control. Hunith didn’t believe Gaius but for him, she left it alone, unless his asthma gets worse.

“Alright but tell me if it gets bad, alright?”

The mahogany haired boy nodded. “Yeah okay.”

After that little scare, the siblings talked a little bit more before saying goodnight to each other and went to bed.

Later in the night as Hunith and Gaius slept, the little girl heard her named being called by someone.

“Hunith~”

“Hunith~”

Blinking her sleepy eyes open, Hunith slowing sat up and said to her brother while rubbing her eyes. “Gaius It’s not morning yet. So why did you” But looking down at Gaius, who was still sleeping, made Hunith realize that it was not her brother calling her.

“Hunith ~” There it was again! She looked around their room but found no one.

“Hunith~”

Determined to find the voice, Hunith carefully got out of the bed and placed her feet into her slippers, while making sure not to wake up her brother.

“Hunith~” The voice sounded like it came from the bay window. She walked over to it and climbed on the pillows. The girl looked out the window and at first didn’t see anything unusual in the garden until she looked down and saw a flash of red.

What she saw was a woman. Well Hunith wasn’t sure if it was woman or not due to it being too dark.

The person, however, looked up and locked their blood red glowing eyes with Hunith’s brown ones.

The poor child’s mind went blank and foggy, like an empty black hole. Her eyes hallowed out.

‘Come child! ~ Come and play with me~’ The voice cooed sweetly. As the voice spoke to her, the person raised one hand up and using their pointer finger to beckon Hunith to follow the mysterious figure.

Nodding numbly, Hunith walked out her and Gaius’s room, closing the door behind her and made her way towards the garden.

Once outside, she stopped walking, waiting for the voice to speak again.

‘Come Hunith~’

‘Come to me~’

‘Follow me into the woods~’ It said and without any no hesitation. Hunith resumed her walking from the garden and into the dark forest.

The voice kept on leading the small child deeper into woods, cooing softly to Hunith. Telling her where to go.

Suddenly the voice stopped talking, at same time Hunith went into a halt. The fog that clouded her mind went away, making her aware of her surroundings.

Blinking in surprise, Hunith looked around her, seeing only darkness and nothing else.

“How did I get out here?” She said quietly to herself then yelped in surprise as a growl was heard behind her.

Turning around, however, the child saw nothing. Gulping, Hunith started shivering because of the cold wind blowing past… or the fear gripping her heart.

“Mother!?.... Father!?.... Brother!?” She called out, hopping for a reply but none came. Only the wind. The child tried to remember the way she came but for some odd reason she couldn’t, which scared her.

“I’m lost.” Tears run down Hunith’s face but she wiped them away. Hunith recalled what her father told her and her brother in case they got lost.

‘Be calm and stay where you are. If you see somebody coming, hide. Wait until you see somebody from the house or your mother and I.’

‘But why father?’

‘Yes, father why?’

‘Because there are a lot of awful people out there, who wish to do you harm. Understand children?’

‘Yes father.’ Gaius and Hunith said at the same time.

That’s right! If she stayed in one place then somebody from the house will find her, but first, she had to look for a place to hide. Growls broke the silence of the night, startling her. Then she became frozen in place as glowing red eyes glared at her in the darkness. Wolves came out of the shadows almost like they were the darkness itself. They opened their mouths, revealing large sharp teeth, saliva dripping from their mouth and on to the ground.

Every fibre in her being told Hunith to run, and so she did.

The little girl didn’t know how long she ran for, however, Hunith could still hear the sound of the wolves’ paws behind her. She pushed herself harder to run despite the pain in her legs and the burning in her lungs. Unfortunately, due to her clumsy nature, she ended up tripping on her own feet and fell onto the dirty ground. Hunith tried to get up but pain shot though her, making her cry out. Just then she heard the wolves coming closer to her. Ignoring the pain Hunith got up, only to fall down again. Looking behind her, she saw the wolves ready to pounce on her. Turning away she covered her head with her arms, waiting for them to attack.

Except nothing happened. Instead, loud growls could be heard followed by whimpering and something snapping filled the cold night. It was silent for some time. Confused, Hunith slowly removed her arms from her head and looked behind her again, and what she saw surprised and terrified the small child.

Hecate stood there, next to her was a lamp sitting on a tree stomp. The wolves that attacked her, laid still drenched in their own blood.

“Are they dead?” She asked more to herself than Hecate.

The white-haired woman nodded. “Yes, these creatures will no longer hurt you, little one.” She answered her. Hunith wanted to feel relief but all she felt was sadness for the animals.

Suddenly a whimper came from one the wolves that didn’t die. Hunith paid no mind to her knee and followed the noise to a badly wounded wolf. Kneeing besides the injured animal, she reached out her hand to pet the animal, only to have the wild dog growl at her. She moved her hand slightly back before placing it against the wolf’s head and gently pet it on the side of its head. Running her fingers though its raven fur with tenderness and love, she wished she could smooth the animal’s pain.

Hecate gave Hunith a funny look. “What are you doing child?” She asked her. The girl didn’t answer the woman, instead just continued to comfort the wounded wolf.

“Shh, it’s alright. You can sleep now.” She cooed softly.

The wolf glanced at the girl with this strange look in on its face. Almost human-like but the look vanished as the animal closed its eyes and fell into deep slumber forever. A tear ran down Hunith’s cheek and went to wipe it away. Hecate was there next to her, using a handkerchief to get rid of it.

“Tell me, child. Why do you cry for an animal that tried to hurt you? Shouldn’t you be happy that it’s dead?” As she asked, her eyes glowed red for a second then went back to normal. Shaking her head Hunith replied with a sad voice.

“I don’t blame the beast for almost hurting me. It’s in their nature to hunt others,” She let out a shaking breath. “I’m not happy the wolf is dead but it had to die. Even so, no animal deserves to die. I just hope I gave it comes peace before it died.”

Ah, what kind-hearted child, this one is.

not so easy to manipulate and corrupt.’ Hecate thought licking her smirking lips. The woman could already see this little one would be perfect for the task. She just had to play this game right, if she wanted to win that is.

“Tell me, child, what you are doing here by yourself. At night no less?”

Hunith opened her mouth then closed it, not able to form any words on how she got here, let alone remembering walking outside.

“No, I don’t remember walking into the woods. The only thing I remember is being in my room and seeing somebody outside…. then nothing.”

Hecate gave Hunith a confused look. “Are you sure little one, that you saw somebody?”

Hunith nodded. “Hmm yes.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure it was just your mind playing tricks on you.” She told her and waited to hear what the child’s answer would be.

And much to her pleasure, the child agreed with her. “Yes, you’re probably right,” Hunith said smiling a little bit.

Hecate smiled back pleased with girl’s answer. ‘She’s submissive and Beta. Good~.’ She picked up the lamp. “Come little one, let’s take you back home. Before anyone notices your gone, yes?” She told the girl. Even though agreeing with the woman, Hunith did not get up, only held on to her bleeding knee.

“Are you alright little one?” Hecate asked when she noticed the child was not following her. Hunith shook her head, trying not to cry from the pain. “No… I hurt myself when I was running away from the wolves.” She explained, her voice quivering.

“Here let me see.” But as she tried to look at the wound, Hunith pulled her knee away from Hecate’s grasp.

“No!” She yelled keeping her knee out of the woman’s reach.

“Oh? And why not?” Hecate asked, trying to keep the annoyance from seeping into her voice.

“Because it’ll hurt if you try to touch it!” Hunith exclaimed. Hecate sighed, knowing she had to be patient in order to gain this child’s trust.

Sighing again, she petted the one little’s head in a loving manner. “I promise to be gentle Hunith. ~”

The mahogany haired girl looked at those red eyes and saw nothing but concern. She laid her leg out on the ground and Hecate moved the hem of the nightgown up a little bit to see the wound.

The injury was bleeding quite a bit. The skin was scraped off, coved in the dirt, and around the wound was raw and red.

As soon as the scent of blood hit Hecate’s nose, she had the dark desire to lick and suck the delicious blood but she held herself back. The woman didn’t want to scare the child. Plus, the blood was covered in dirt. Disgusting. Grabbing a handkerchief from her dress pocket, she licked it a couple times. Once wet and with care to the knee, she wiped away the blood and dirt. And to Hunith’s amazement, the wound began to heal itself, closing until it was healed skin. she ran her hand over the healed skin let her magic get into the girl's body through her soft skin. that magic would grow with the girl and when she sleeps with a man she would give birth to a powerful warlord.

Hunith gasped in surprise. “How did you do that?”

Hecate just smirked. “That’s a secret little one.” She whispered loud enough for the child to hear. Hunith frowned, thinking of ways to get the pretty woman to tell her. Then an idea came to her that she knew would work. Looking up at Hecate, she flashed her an irresistible doggy pout. A pout no one could resist.

“Pretty please?” If the woman had a heartbeat, it surely would have stopped beating for how cute and adorable the child looked.

‘Wait cute? When did I ever find a child cute?’ She thought to herself. Even so seeing Hunith with her bottom lip out made Hecate want to bite on it and suck the pump lip and do other sinful things to the child. Unfortunately, that kind of fun was not what she had planned for this child. For now. Pushing away the welcoming images from her mind, she picked up the little girl and the lamp.

“I’ll make you a deal little one. If you meet me at the edge of the garden tomorrow night, I shall tell my secret.”

Hunith’s pout turned into a bright smile, unaware of the woman’s thoughts towards her.

“Really Hecate?”

“Yes, you have my word.”

“Okay! I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Hunith said continuing to smile brightly.

“Excellent! Now let’s get you back home.”

Together they made their way out the forest and back into the Phantom hive garden. Hecate put Hunith down. “Now go back inside and into bed.” She instructed the small girl.

“Alright! I can’t wait to tell brother about this!” As soon as those words left her mouth, she was roughly grabbed by the shoulders to the point of bruising. Hunith’s brown eyes locked with Hecate’s red glowing ones. The fog came crawling its way back into her mind.

“Listen to me, child. You will not tell anyone about our meeting. Understand!?” Hunith nodded dully.

“I will tell no one.” She said her voice lifeless.

“If someone asked where you’re going or where you been at night, you will lie. Got it?”

Again, she nodded. “I understand.”

Breathing in deeply to calm herself, the white-haired woman stood up, brushing off the dirt from her red dress.

“Good. Now go inside and get to bed.” She ordered Hunith, who let out a small okay before leaving Hecate alone in the garden.

When she stepped inside the house, the fog disappeared, but like any other child, she paid no mind to it. Walking into her and her brother’s bedroom, she stepped out of her slippers and climbed into the bed. Gaius, who was sleeping, woke up due to the shifting beside him.

“Hunith is that you?” He asked sleepily.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” She apologized. She laid down and pulled the covers over herself.

“Where did you go?”

“I had to use the bathroom.” Hunith lied without even realizing she was doing it.

“Oh okay.” He said believing her and went back to bed. They went to sleep shortly afterwards.

Outside the house, Hecate was going over in her head on what happened this evening. With how Hunith reacted tonight made the woman-positive that she had chosen the perfect child.

Now all she had to do is wait and be patient.

Next Morning

When Hunith woke up, there was a white rose laying down on the small table besides their bed. Next to it was a note, she picked it up and read it: Wear this in your hair, little one.

For me Please?

~H

During breakfast, her parents asked how she got the bruises on her shoulders. Again, she lied, saying she got it from playing too rough. They believed her and told Hunith to be more careful next time.

Later in the day, Hecate watched the two siblings playing in the garden. It brought her great satisfaction to see Hunith wearing the white rose in her hair.

‘Perfect indeed. For this girl would give birth to a very powerful warlord, the girl's child will be blessed with Hecate magic, a great power like no mortal has ever seen. Blessed by the Goddess of magic herself Hecate.


	5. The Great Purge

Uther mistrusted for Magic started with them when he was a young boy has he told by his father of the great attack on the Daobeth Kingdom first by a power-hungry sorcerer, who Killed the young King so he could rule over the most powerful Kingdom of all the lands. Then came Dragons who killed everyone in Daobeth almost everyone only the gods and Goddesses expect death with their most trusted Knights. That day Camelot lost it biggest ally, Daobeth survives has sworn to protect Camelot and its rulers. To this day, the gods and Goddesses were always there when Camelot needed them the most. They were the only Ally that a Pendragon can truly rely on.

Then came the days of the Great Purge, it was a period in which Uther Pendragon enacted brutal reforms against the Old Religion, resulting in the execution of hundreds of Sorcerers. The Purge lasted for a year, after which  **dark Magic**  was banned from the kingdom of Camelot.

That Last time **dark magic** was used in Camelot was when Uther's wife, Ygraine, could not conceive an heir to the throne of Camelot, a desperate Uther struck a bargain with the High-Priestesses Nimueh that would allow Ygraine to conceive an heir. He sent Gaius to the Isle of the blessed to make the request on his behalf. But the bargain meant that a life had to end in order for a new life to begin, and Ygraine died in childbirth. A grief-stricken Uther blamed Nimueh and had her banished from the court.

The Great Purge occurred during the year following Merlin and Arthur’s birth. The Purge may have been foreseen by the followers of the Old Religion for the second time in 100 years the Questing Beast an omen of great misfortune appeared the night the queen passed away as it has done so 100 years ago when the Kingdom of Daobeth was attacked. At the start of the Purge, Uther gave Gaius a list of all people suspected of using Magic to be killed; when Gaius discovered his beloved Alice on the list, he struck her name off, thus giving her time to escape. Gaius decided to stop practising magic and to remain in Camelot as Court Physician and convert to the New Religion. During the Purge, Uther ordered many people to be drowned, including children who had inherited magic from their parents. However the Gods did not look kindly on Uther for killing children, There would be magic use seeking revange for this act.

Jaden Muirden and her husband suffered this fate and were sentenced to be burned at the stake. When they were being burned, Edwin tried to save his parents but failed and was disfigured by the fire. Alvarr's parents were captured by Uther's forces and were burned at the stake and Alvarr witnessed this happen. He was sentenced to death as well, but shortly before his execution, whether by magic or non-magical means, he escaped and fled from Camelot and later rise up against Camelot. Uther, during the Great Purge, hunted almost all the blood Guards and killed them.

Julius Borden, a pupil of Gaius, parted during the Great Purge, leaving Gaius in trouble. The Crystal of Neahtid was kept and guarded by the High Priestesses on the Isle of the Blessed too before it was taken by Uther and locked into the vaults of Camelot. The many sorcerers who died trying to protect it have been the High Priestesses. Only hand full of them expected with their lives from Isle of the blessed. They had no help from Gods or Goddesses who they have serviced with the gift they were given from birth. Infect Uther could swear that Goddess of that goddess of Victory Nike and the Goddess of revenge Nemesis were behind him that day they took the Isle of the blessed due to the fact that there were not many Casualties on Camelot side that day.

Uther also pursued and slaughtered all Dragons except for The Great Dragon for the attack on Daobeth, who are Camelot’s big ally. Uther tricked one dragonlord, to lure the Great Dragon to Camelot under the pretence of wanting to make peace with it, only to capture and imprison the dragon beneath Camelot to be an example to all who use Magic. Uther then had all the Dragon-lords rounded up and killed. The Purge then ended, though Gaius helped Balinor the last of the Dragon-lords escape execution. Another victim of the Great Purge was Daegal's mother who was killed by Uther for the magic she had, first of many druids to be hunted and killed.


	6. Horny teen

Baby Arthur was Omega male and the Kingdom of Camelot could be happier, Male omega is rear and it is said that Male Omega brings great Wealth and love to the family or in this case the Kingdom of Camelot.

One wet Nurse and Nanny had been signed to care for Arthur. Glenne a young Omega was the wet nurse, she had lost her baby girl to illness when the baby was an only-month-old and was hand pick, Gaius, to be Arthur wet nurse.

The King had handpicked the nanny who would look after the Arthur, for first three months. Young Girl of only sixteen who has not show any sign of her domestic named Kimmy.

“huh!” Glenne curses, quickly scooting away from the table and the spilled cranberry juice. “God this is gonna stain. Kimmy, would you mind taking him and changing his onesie? They're in the second drawer in the nursery.” The wet nurse hands over the small child, barely 1-month-old.

“Sure,” Kim replies, cradling the infant to her chest and standing. She watches Glenne rush off before slowly making her way inside and upstairs to the nursery, shutting the door silently behind herself. She crosses the room and lays baby Prince on the changing table. “Hi, my pretty boy! I'm just gonna get you out of these dirty clothes ok?” The child stares up at her with a serene look on her face.

Kim carefully pulls down the stained garment, before checking to see if the diaper was still clean. She pulls it open on each side, happy that the juice seemed to only soil the baby's onesie.

Before re-fastening the diaper, Kim runs a finger over the baby-soft skin on the prince’s tummy, a barely their caress to the newborn’s flesh. She's distracted by how smooth it is, running her fingers down toward his legs. The small dimples in the skin make her smile, and she leans down to place a kiss on each knee.

Her eyes stray to the child's small slit, barely even noticeable between his chubby thighs. Sparing a quick glance to check that the door is secure, Kim traces a finger along the smooth skin. He's still way too young to penetrate, even Kim's slender fingers would cause irreparable damage to that sweet skin. Kim longs for the day she'll be able to sink her fingers into the child's hot cunt, finger fuck him until her wrist is coated in his nectar. But for now, soft touches will have to do.

She leans down to place a kiss on that sweet spot, marking it as her own. Unable to stop herself, she slips her tongue out to trace the delicate skin. She laps gently at the minuscule cunt under her tongue, tracing the tempting crease set between those soft lips. She carefully presses the tip of her tongue to that slit, a soft moan escaping as she feels the welcoming heat there. It takes all of her strength to pull back, to stop herself from devouring the beautiful prince before her.

Straightening up, Kim quickly re-fastens the infant’s diaper and grabs a clean onesie. Glenne is probably wondering what's taking her so long by now, and the last thing she needs is to get caught. However, she can't withhold a small smile as she carries the baby back down to the wet nurse; babysitting just might be a bit more fun than she'd expected.

Three months after that day in the nursery… it now night the last time Kimmy would have the prince alone, after this night, he would have a new nanny, King side-dish and her son would be live here too and Hunith would be looking after the boys.

After a quick diaper change, the two head into the prince’s room. Kim sinks to her knees in front of the couch, laying the infant on the cushion in front of her. She simply stares at Arthur for a long time, eyes tracing every inch of his soft little body. He's so small, so helpless. Kim just wants to  _take._ She wants to be the first person to give him tiny prince pleasure. Wants to be the first one to bring him to orgasm, wants to feel his body quake and taste his sweet release. She wants to be the first person to penetrate that tiny body, fuck into his mouth and pussy and ass. She wants to  _claim_ every fucking bit of him. A shiver wracks her body as she imagines all the things she wants to do, all the things she  _will_ do to the child in front of her.

Kim slowly removes the child's onesie and diaper, trailing her fingers over the soft flesh as it's revealed. She follows her fingers with her mouth, pressing kisses to every place she can reach. Arthur wriggles on his back, cooing and giggling at the soft touches.

His happy noises draw a smile from Kim, and she presses her lips against Arthur's. She traces her tongue over the thin lips, darting inside to taste. Her tongue is much too big for the infant’s mouth, but still, she plunges on, running it over pink gums and soft cheeks. She spends long moments rubbing her tongue against Arthur's, trying to coax it into a matching rhythm, but the child is still too young and unfocused.

When she finally detaches from her small mouth, Kim focuses on where her hands are running up and down his sides. She rubs her thumbs over Arthur's dime sized nipples, slightly puffy and so pale they just barely stand out against his skin. Releasing a small groan, Kim leans in and licks a broad stripe over each nipple in turn. Arthur continues to wriggle on the couch, soft noises of contentment filling the air.

Kim stands and quickly sheds her clothes, before sitting next to Arthur on the couch and drawing the baby to her nude body. She cradles him close, pressing their bodies together to make as much skin contact as possible. She lowers Arthur to sit on her lap, chubby little thighs on either side of Kim's thigh, his baby cunt pressed tight against her leg. Kim shudders and rolls her hips, falling into a slow grinding rhythm, watching the prince essentially riding her thigh. Someday the child will be able to hold himself up and actively grind down against her, seeking his own pleasure and racing toward orgasm.

The gentle movements have rocked the child to sleep, and Kim slows and comes to a stop. She steadies Arthur with a hand spread across his back, then takes one of his hands, curled into a loose fist in sleep. She presses a kiss to his fingers before licking across each digit. A soft moan escapes as she sinks four of the baby's digits into her mouth, suckling lightly, her hot tongue separating and lathing each finger in turn. Once the child's hand is slick and nearly dripping, she draws back and brings her heels up to the edge of the couch, spreading her legs wide. She lays Arthur face down across his stomach, one arm dangling between Kim's splayed thighs.

She takes Arthur's hand and moves it to her pussy, flattening the fingers until she can use it to rub herself. Kim cants her hips up to get a better angle, bringing the child’s fingers together and using them to rub circles around her clit. She squeezes her eyes shut and drops her head against the back of the couch. She speeds up the movement of Arthur’s hand, humping her hips up into the movement. Biting her lip, she does her best to tamp down the noises threatening to spill out of her mouth. Feeling her climax flying towards her, Kim uses her own fingers to guide the child's tiny digits into her pussy. They’re too short to give much sensation, but just knowing that it's Arthur's fingers penetrating her is enough to bring Kim to the edge rapidly. She whimpers and presses the baby's hand deeper, taking his entire fist inside.

She carefully guides the small fist, fucking into herself in a sloppy rhythm. After mere seconds she screams through her orgasm, her cunt clenching down on Arthur's hand and drenching him with her release. She shudders under the small child, bringing her arm to a stop, still twitching through what has to be her most intense orgasm ever.

Kim carefully withdraws the hand from inside her, making sure not to twist the small arm and hurt the infant. She brings Arthur up to her chest, cradling her close. The child stirs, whining softly. When she latches onto Kim's nipple she moans softly, cupping the child's head and holding her in place. Kim brings her free hand down to her pussy, thrusting two fingers inside before withdrawing and using her own slick to rub roughly on her clit. Her hips rock as she gets closer to the edge, the rhythmic suckling at her breast almost unbearably arousing. Arthur gums at her nipple, upset when no milk is produced, and the tiny bite sends Kim into orgasm, her entire body quaking with her release.

She flops back onto the couch, baby held tight to her chest. When her heart rate returns to normal she carefully unlatches Arthur's mouth from her breast, cradling her close and running a soothing hand along her side. The two lay there for long moments before Arthur begins to fuss and cry with hunger. Kim presses a kiss to the downy head tucked below her own and sits up. She carefully dresses the prince before throwing her own back on haphazardly. Settling the infant on her hip, the two head into the wet nurse. She would have her one hour with baby prince every night when  she had to give him a bath and when she was done with the Omega prince he would feel the need to please every Alpha that come his way.


	7. Frist of many?

Gorlois was home one of the rear moment to have the Knight home and not out fighting some war against magic users. Morgana was only eight years old and with her sister Morgause missing, she was feeling lonely and wanted a plaything, a little Omega of her own to play with…

"Father, I hear there are some people that will be arriving at the docks today!" The youth said in utmost happiness. "Since Tije left, I've been lonely and I want another friend father! Will you please oh please buy me one?"

The man lowered his papers, casting his daughter a wary look. "Morgana, they are savages, slaves that are only meant to do our bidding. I will not have you address them as people." The man shifted and sighed. "Yes, whatever. Take Charles to the docks and don't bring back a weak one, bring one that's ready to work, young and strong. Leave me be, I must finish these reports." He waved him off.

"Oh, thank you, father!" With a flurry, Morgana was gone.

...

"COME ON CHARLES BEFORE ALL THE GOOD ONES ARE GONE!" The youth screamed at his butler for taking too long to secure the carriage.  
"Do forgive me." The butler began.  
"Forget it, meet me at the docks." With that, she turned and ran off.

Maybe she could find one like Tije. Big, old and loving with a voice of honey.  
Morgana ran all the way to the docks, she breath ragged. They were already selling them.  
Calling and naming prices. Shotguns at the ready. These people fascinated her! Especially their dark skin, she could stare at it and wonder for days what exactly made it dark.

There was a way she preferred to shop. She didn't poke and prod at them like animals, because as far as She could see they were human, just like her. So, Morgana lurked around in the back, trying to figure out which one she wanted. She would get a child, but mother would work them to death and her father wanted an adult, a woman preferably. Young and strong. The men intimidated her with their big muscles and serious faces.

"This one got silky hair and blue eyes with the mix of dark skin! Straight from Ethiopia!" The man grabbed Tau's jaw "She'd make a fine sex slave indeed!"  
Tau yanked her head away and bared her teeth at him, fire in her eyes. Her hands were shackled but she was intimidating. She was tall and dark, strong facial muscles and a tight jaw.

"Guards! Guards restrain the bitch!" He shoved her off the stage and her body hit the floor with the thud. She spat an insult at him, quick, sassy and in another language. They aimed sword at her, ready to end her life. Tau dug her nails into the dirt, tensing up. What exactly did they plan to do?

"I'll take her! 20,000 quid on behalf of the Le Fay family!" The youth appeared out of the crowd, a serious look on her face. The seller scowled and waved his hand in a dismissive manner.  
"Just have your father send the commission. Take the savage, she's yours." With that, he waddled away, after tossing Morgana the keys to the shackles. Tau stared up at the two, curiosity in her eyes. What were they discussing? Morgana kneeled down beside her and offered her a soft smile.

"Hello." Morgana greeted warmly, in her own native tongue.

"Goodbye." She pushed her hand out; establishing a personal space boundary.

Morgana wasn't that advanced in that language, Tije went away before she taught him anymore. She understudied she said 'Goodbye' but he didn't know what to say back because she never learned.

Morgana awkwardly offered her another reassuring smile and slowly began to undo the shackles. Once the last one fell off, she rubbed her wrist sore. Morgana watched her. She seemed sane. She seemed like Tije. She seemed like a human.

Tau looked up and saw the Alpha girl looking at her, that smile still on his face. It made her feel uncomfortable. What was she going to do with her? It was clear to her an exchange was made between the men and girl. She got the keys and the man got the money. Oh, Tau knew she'd just been bought. But bought for what? Sex? Work? Just what?

"My Lady, the carriage is parked, shall we get to shopping then?" Charles paused and looked at Tau. "Oh. I see you've already acquired a slave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Tau pointed out. No one understood her. So, they didn't pay her any mind.

Morgana looked up and Charles and snickered. "Indeed, I have. Bring the carriage around and help me get her in?"  
...

These women, the women they bring across from Africa. They were strong, stronger than your average European man. It took at least three men, well two men and a teenage girl to force Tau into the carriage.

Charles tried to hold her feet as Morgana held her hands. She gave her one hard shove and Morgana ended up on the floor. Tau stood straight and grabbed Charles around the middle, her legs wide and set into the dirt for footing as sheer body strength slammed the butler to the floor.

That was when another man came over and tried to wrestle Tau, but he ended up the same way. They cleared their heads and stood up. They locked her in a circle. She was on alert, keeping her guard up.

Morgana dove at her legs, using all of her strength to hold them and avoid being kicked in the face. Charles hugged her middle and the other man helped them force her into the carriage.

Even then, she kicked at the interior and screamed in her native tongue "Let me out!" Morgana had to ride with Charles in the front because she was scared slave might murder her if he rode back there.

Tije was nothing like this. When she bought her, at the age of five, she was a calm and gentle woman, middle-aged with brown skin. She got in the carriage quietly and stared at the passing scene. She'd been her caretaker ever since, well she left last year. She left for what she called 'Utopia.' A peaceful place where life continued after death.

It made Morgana sad that Tije had left. Father would call her every night to his bedroom. He could hear them. Tije never liked it, but Father would force himself onto her whenever he was home. Father had Syphilis. Of course, he got treated because he was a friend of the King Uther Pendragon. He also refused to pay for Tije's treatment. So, she went away.

Tau kicked at the carriage window and it broke. She gave the door one hard kick and it flew open.

The scene was a blur. They were moving quickly. It reminded Tau of the time she chased down her dinner. Mama made wonderful boiled Jaguar that night.

And Tau jumped. She landed in a tuck and roll. The carriage was still moving. Tau sneered. That girl. That cocky bitch had the nerve to hold her feet? She would regret the day she met Tau.

Morgana hummed a soft tune as she stared at the scenery. All of a sudden, she saw a quick movement in the corner of her eye. Morgana barely had time to glance over before she snatched by the collar.

Tau and the English Alpha went tumbling. They landed in a ditch at the side of the road.

Morgana had never been in a scuffle before, but it was clear what she intended to do if she did nothing. Morgana grabbed her hands from his collar and tried to wrestle onto the top. Tau held her down, letting her weight damp on Morgana’s core.

Morgana didn't understand. She did not heed her warning. She wriggled and writhed, pushing her away instead of off. Tau sneered and snatched her hands away. She grabbed her head and brought her forehead onto Morgana’s own, violently. And Morgana fell back. She was conscious. But everything was a muddle. All of a sudden, Tau froze and fell forward onto her, burying her face in Morgana's shoulder. Charles stood behind her, holding a pistol.

The come to call her Hannah the new Omega Slave girl. She tugged at the tight polyester dress that hugged her curvy form in a distasteful manner. It was eggshell white, it pushed her breast up instead of pressing them down and it hugged her middle so tight she could barely breathe and then there was a loose skirt that flared out at the bottom. The basic flats on her feet felt... weird on the bottom of her feet. They were hard- not soft like a lion's hide.

 "It's itchy." She says flatly.

Tiwa sighs for the hundredth time that day. "You'll get used to it, eventually."

"If I do not die, what then?" Hannah asked as Tiwa took her hand and led her out of the bedroom.

Tiwa warily shrugs. "Then you live another day."

Tiwa emerged from the manor, leading Hannah behind her towards the carriage waiting by the fountain. Without a word, Tiwa ushered Hannah into the carriage, picking up her skirt and pushing it in behind her.

"I ought to afford you twenty lashes you blundering idiot!" Earl Gorlois yelled as he gave Tiwa an abrupt slap. "You wait on me, I do not wait on you, is that clear, Bitch?"

Tiwa's dark brown eyes are cast down as she holds her cheeks. "Yes, Master."

Tau doesn't understand what the overgrown white man is saying but she understands what Tiwa answers- the only English words she knows aside from "Bitch" which she knows is used to insult; 'Yes, Master.' She put two and two together and almost immediately and her sapphires got dark, stormy.

Morgana sees her mood go from confusion to straight anger, her features contorting. "Hannah," he says in warning as he reaches out, hoping she will understand.

In a second flat, Tau is upon Earl Gorlois's big frame. She pummels his head and face, sending punch after punch down on him. Her legs are planted firmly onto the floor of the carriage, her legs pushing forward so he cannot push her off no matter how hard he tries.  
Earl Gorlois never really realized how strong Bitches were until now, he thought he could one them up in everything but he was surely wrong. "Get! Off! Of me you Bitch!" He screams. his face became red in anger and from Tau's blows.

"Say it again!" Tau pauses, yelling loudly in African. When he opens his mouth to speak once again Tau strikes him right in his mouth, making him bleed.  
Morgana is like a bug, flickering around her prey as he tries to break it up. Tau grabs a handful of his hair and flings him to the other side of the carriage.

Tiwa presses her lips tightly together to avoid laughing and smiling. She can already see Tau will be a burden but one she is willing to carry.

It takes Charles, Tiwa and an estate butler to get Tau off of Earl Gorlois and by then his face is red and bloody and he has a concussion. The trip to the gutters is cancelled.

...

When Charles attempts to rip the dress off of her frame in order to whip her, Tau turns and grabs his shoulders, attempting to wrestle him down to the floor so she could wash him with licks.

"Tau, no!" Tiwa warns as she rushes to pull Tau away. "You've already beaten the Master badly, he may want to give you his wife she is more awful than the master, don't make it harder on yourself!"

Tau is still fuming. "As long as these clothes are on my back they are MINE! Don't you dare try to take them off of me!"

Charles straightens himself up as he tries to ignore Tau yelling at him in an incomprehensible language. "You'll get your whipping sooner or later!" He snaps at her before he turns and walks off.

Tau relaxed when he turned and walked away. "Disgusting." She says before spitting on the ground where he stood. 

"Tiwa," Morgana calls from her onlooker spot on the balcony.

Tau and Tiwa look up at Morgana. Tau sets her with a look. In her book, young Alpha is next to collect a beating from her because Charles broke up their first scuffle.

"Yes, my lady?" Tiwa answers.

"Hannah seems to listen to you, especially when you speak... African to her." she looked at her nails. "I want you to be her mentor."

Tiwa nodded. "Understood." She takes Tau's hand and leads her off. "Come along." She says in African.

Tau complies but she looks up at Morgana and she smiles and waves. Tau makes a foul face and slides her finger across her neck slowly. "Disgusting."

Three weeks later Tau’s heat had hit early. Morgana knew it. Tau knew it. Hell, that poor stablehand knew it. You reeked of slick and desperation.

Practically throwing you into the room, Morgana could barely contain herself as she drove to the nearest motel. her hand palming her cock while she stole glances at you standing there, whimpering with three fingers deep inside your pussy. Being so close to Alpha made it impossible to cum without her, but you put on one hell of a show as she struggled to get the two of you to the motel in one piece.

doors slamming, the key in the lock, and you were out of sight. Morgana had a hand in your hair as she walked you back to the bed, you felt the soft mattress nudge the back of your thighs before she pushed you backwards. She towered over you for a moment before she slowly knelt between your legs and pushed your skirt up.

“You are always stunning, but…” she trailed off as she gripped the fabric of your skirt tight then tore it in half, “… there is something about your heat that makes you irresistible.”

“Morgana, quit teasing, I need you,” you begged, hoping she’d go down on you.

She stood, unzipping her dress and pulling it off and there was her cock out before crawling over you. “I can’t wait,” she panted as she lined herself up and drove into you.

Howling with pleasure as she filled you in one thrust, you wove your fingers in her hair and planted a hand on her shoulder as she pumped her hips. It didn’t take long before you were crying out her name as your cunt milked her cock. There was something about these Dark skin Omega that drives Morgana wild.


	8. Princess of my Heart

Daobeth fell over 100 years ago now but still, the Gods and Goddesses made it out alive, the Goddesses landed on the island not far out in the middle of the sea that is protected from mortals called, Themiscyra, the home of the legendary Daobeth Army. Amazons, a race of women and man who live free on Paradise Island after the down of their Kingdom Daobeth. Where the Amazons Goddesses Warriors that could who sole purpose is to protected humanity by keeping the unscrupulous at bay. These warriors use a Utilizes Lasso of Truth, indestructible bracelets, boomerang tiara, sword, and shield.

The Lasso of Truth is the primary weapon employed Amazons Goddesses Warriors. It is known as the Lasso of Hestia. The lariat forces anyone it captures into submission; compelling its captives to obey the wielder of the lasso and tell the truth.

The shield is a magical armament used by Princess Guinevere to protects herself from powerful Magical attacks. Shield has Ancient writing engraved along its rim and a symbol representing the Daobeth. Writing on the rim is a quote from Joseph Campbell's Goddesses: Mysteries of the Feminine Divine.

Sword known has the God Killer was an ancient artefact that Hippolyta claimed has the ability to kill the Gods and was given to her by her grandfather Zeus. The sword has ancient writing of an unknown language engraved on both sides of the blade, only know the Gods. The sword was a gift from the Gods and that only the fiercest Amazons could even wield it and with special abilities to vanquish deities.

The tiara is most often demonstrated to be a symbol of Princess Guinevere’s nobility. wear a small, golden tiara adorned with a red star, a symbol of her status as a princess of Daobeth. Bracelets are Force-field Generation: The gauntlets generate a forcefield that is capable of warding off even the most catastrophic attacks. Energy Wave: When clashed together, the gauntlets generate an energy wave powerful enough to repel even the most formidable foes.

The breastplate is to protect the chest of the warrior wearing it, whose design recalls with a Gladiator skirt and indestructible bracelets made of vibranium steel alloy is stronger than adamantium. What armour would be complete without a pair of boots ladies red and gold knee-high waged combat Boots!

Queen Hippolyta and Three-year-old Princess Guinevere found themselves in Camelot for Arthur two-year birth anniversary and he did not want to party but there was to be a feast in his honour, there would prince and Princess from the kingdoms from far and wide. Princess Mithian is the Beta princess of Nemeth. Lady Vivian is the beautiful, but shallow and spoiled Omega daughter of King Olaf. Princess Elena of Gawant is the Beat daughter of Lord Godwyn and just like Arthur her mother died during childbirth.

Then there was the Princess of Daobeth, Princess Guinevere, Powerful Alpha Warrior Goddess the daughter of late King Apollo. She was beautiful with a mother like Hippolyta How could she be anything else but a warrior, she was not like these other Princess, she was far from helpless, weak and so she wasn’t at all girly.

Whenever Arthur was close to her his heart with the beat so fast, his palm was sweat, He mouth want dry and he could not from the words. He could not help me sneak a peek at her when he thought no one was looking at him. this didn’t go unnoticed by the Queen Hippolyta or King Uther. Princess Guinevere was Arthur true Alpha bond it seems.

What stood out was when Arthur was asked by Merlin if he could have anything in the world what would he want? Arthur's eyes light up he runs towards the little Princess Guinevere get on one Knee asked if she would marry him it what he wants most in the world. The Princess was level-headed young Alpha female, who replied “I am too young to married”

Arthur face fell the smiled that light up his eyes was gone for a second before he stated, “when I am all grown up I asked again My Princess” The young Princess look at the young Omega, he had guts, and forwards not at all like this other Omegas who were backwards and shy, secretly she like that about Arthur.

The visit has gone by so fast there were no attacks on the anyone life, it seems that magic users had taken holiday. Then Arthur sees Princess Guinevere next is when he is five when Uther the King of Camelot bring him and Merlin to see a Tournament for the Knight in the Kingdom of Essetir. Essetir is ruled by King Cenred, he is a sadistic, ruthless and cunning yet cautious man. He caring more about his life than about his people. Cenred preferred to allow others to do the fighting for him watching the siege on other Kingdoms by his men. He had a deep hatred for Camelot, stating "no friend of Camelot is innocent". Cenred also lacked patience, and he is a power-hungry and bloodthirsty streak.

King Cenred was trained in swordplay but due to his preference to stay out of combat, owned two swords which he kept in a pair of sheaths on his back. It is also believed that Cenred is an Anglo-Saxon bloodline.

Cenred Love for watching other fight gave way to what would become a loved tournament all realms even this from cross the sea. Each kingdom would take turns hosting the event every year. This was Arthur first time out of Camelot, and Uther had not let him out of his sight. The young prince was wide eyes looking out the window for the couch has the came to new Kingdom. He was full of questions.

They showed knights of every kingdom fight, the first day saw that Sir William of Camelot wins, and Antiope of Daobeth win, Arthur was in waa of the female Knight she was a great fighter, and powerful. Seven Knight advanced to the next round. that night he and Merlin had dinner with Princess Guinevere, she took them on the adventure of the great story. He had been laughing and have fun, Merlin loved to see Arthur so happy, the young Omega doesn’t laugh very often.

When Merlin and Arthur were getting ready to sleep that night Arthur tells Merlin “I am going Marry Princess Guinevere and make her the Queen of Camelot one day”

Merlin said, “sure Art, whatever you say” he knew that it would have be his job to make sure that it happens. Because he knew not how he knew but knew that Arthur needed his princess Guinevere more that Camelot needed her.

The Next day was there only be two knights that would be standing at the night of the day, one would be Sir Williams of Camelot and other would be Essetir Knight Sir Ford won but it was found out that night he had chested using Magic to beat lord Godwyn from Gawant. However, with the King unconscious, there was no way to proof.

Both Merlin and Arthur long with Princess Guinevere were there at court listen to the advice of the Court Physician but that was not enough for King Cenred.

Sir Ford said, “if ya to scared to fight me tomorrow Sir William you could always pull out” he smiled at the Camelot Knight.

It was young Arthur who answered the Sir Ford. “Camelot Knight are not scared of anything, tomorrow you see when Sri William beat you” He voice full of pride. Merlin would out the Sir Ford for what he really is tomorrow. Let all the Kingdoms see what he and Arthur see in the young wannabe Knight.

That Night none of the children spoke, Arthur asked his brother “Sir William will get hurt or die tomorrow, there no way Ford could win without magic” Merlin told him to go to sleep that everything will work out.

The Next day, they seat watched the match between the two knights, and it started great with William having ford on the back foot and that change when Ford had William on the back foot and was ready to use magic when he trips over Sir William’s Shield, that he had dropped has he hit face first in the ground his sword fly out of his hand, Sir William pined the fallen Knight to the ground pointed his sword to back of his neck winning the game. No one notice Merlin has he seat next to his brother in the stand. However, Arthur in all his excitement had Kissed princess Guinevere on the cheek.


	9. Alpha Lady Morgana

When Arthur was eight one half years after Merlin had moved away Lady Morgana came to live at Camelot with the King. The second daughter and the youngest child of Vivienne and Gorlois. Morgana female Alpha with a dark heart had also remained with her family until she was about ten years old. At that time Gorlois was killed by enemies of Camelot because Uther failed to send his best friend the promised reinforcements. It was stated by Uther himself that Morgana fought him from the beginning and was never afraid to speak her mind. As a young girl she often practiced swordplay with her childhood companion, Arthur, and according to her, used to beat him with a sword

Sara admired herself in a mirror. She had to look her best for Lady Morgana, many women must have imagined they were the most beautiful woman in the world, but Sara knew it for a fact that Lady Morgana was the most beautiful. The Knights fall over one other to please her, because of her beauty. Sara smiled as she listened to the faint sounds of clashing swords. She watched her lovely lips part, pink and luscious as her lower pair, and her smile widened. Sir Paris had turned down the chance for great wisdom, and even the chance to be emperor, to get access to Morgana’s lips. And so, it had changed the Kingdoms. Beauty was no frivolity. Great beauty, such as Morgana possessed, was also great power. However, she never seems to be able to get Arthur attention.

She wondered as she had many times before, what the Lady Morgana had looked like before she had sung to be Morgana servant.

“They were beautiful beyond compare,” Paris had told her. “Beautiful beyond words.”

Sara had tried to press him for details, but he’d only shaken his head and looked overwhelmed. She’d never dared to ask him the question whose answer she’d hoped he’d volunteer: were they more beautiful than her?

Sara had seen paintings of all three ladies, Lady Morgana, Princess Guinevere and lady Vivian. Later two never came close to matching Morgana. But paintings could be deceiving; the ones she’d seen of herself weren’t one-tenth of exquisite as what she saw in the mirror. No doubt the actual Lady was much lovelier in person.

But were they as lovely as Morgana? She could answer has she has never met the latter two.

Athena ruled strategy and wisdom. Sara had seen many strategists and wise people, and they were not a handsome bunch. Athena was sure to be beautiful regardless… but more beautiful than Lady Morgana? She doubted it. As for Hera, she was best known for being a wife and a mother. No one praised a beautiful woman by comparing her to a wife or a mother. True, Lady Morgana was not yet married, but it wasn’t what she was  _known_  for. She felt confident that her Lady Morgana was more beautiful than Hera.

Has she found out her Lady Morgana was the Lady of love? The Lady of desire. She must be ravishing, the question was only whether Sara would feel the lady touch?

“Ha!” Sara said aloud, her sweetly chiming voice echoing in the empty room. She enjoyed the lovely sound of it, so she continued, “I never heard of any war that was fought over Morgana. But a great battle is raging right now, all because of Arthur. They say there are a hundred thousand men in the five kingdoms put together.”

Sara was clean Morgana’s room when out the blue the room warmed and became suffused with a soft and flattering light. An exquisite chord of music sounded and a deliciously sensual scent filled the air. And there, standing before Sara, was Morgana herself.

Sara understood why Paris had been at a loss for words. The lady was more beautiful than any woman Sara had ever seen. Her face was perfection, her voluptuous body almost unbearably enticing.

Still… Sara wasn’t convinced that the lady was  _going to touch her_. Beautiful, maybe. Sara edged toward her, hoping to see herself and Morgana side by side in the mirror and thus make her judgment.

“Lovely Morgana,” Sara said politely. “is there anything I could for you my Lady.”

“Wretched Sara,” the lady retorted. Her voice was like the most transporting music, even though she spoke angrily. “Are you not even going to apologize for your hubris?”

But just as Morgana spoke, Sara saw them both in the disc of gleaming bronze.

“I am not,” Sara said haughtily. “It is the truth, and why should I apologize for the truth?” She pointed at the mirror, admiring her graceful gesture as she did it. “Behold the proof! It is you who is more beautiful—you who is more powerful—you who is more desired!”

“Silence, foolish mortal. You know nothing of desire, and less of power, lady of this Kingdom has no power as long as Uther is King” Then Morgana’s lips curved in a smile which, though so lovely that it was almost unbearable, reminded Sara of a cat eyeing a cornered mouse. “I will teach you a lesson in watch your tongue.”

As the last sweet syllable fell from Morgana’s mouth, a wave of heat crashed over Sara. She could feel the air between the lady and herself as a cruel barrier between skin that was meant to touch. Her nipples hardened, she shivered, and she grew wet as the sea. She longed for Morgana’s touch like a man dying of thirst longs for sweet water. But a lowly creature like she had no right to approach a lady.

“Oh, please,” Sara begged. Dazed, she realized that she had fallen to her knees. “Oh, please, lovely lady Morgana, grace me with your touch, or I shall die!”

Morgana’s luscious lips curled into a smile so tempting that Sara couldn’t keep back a whimper. “Humble yourself properly, and I will consider it.”

Sara didn’t need to think twice about what Morgana wanted. She stripped off her draperies and cast them aside, then got down on all fours and crawled like an animal. As she got closer, she could smell Morgana’s intoxicating scent, like wildflowers and honey and the reddest of wines. Sara felt drunk with it.

Morgana kicked her aside with a contemptuous flick of her dainty foot. Sara fell over. Her ribs hurt from the kick and her side hurt from the fall, but she gloried in the pain. Morgana had deigned to touch her with her own foot! Sara stared at its exquisite arch and pearly nails and wondered if she dared to lean over and shower it with kisses. If Morgana left it within reach any longer, Sara wasn’t sure she could resist.

The lady knelt over her and pulled her thighs apart. Sara cried out in delight at Morgana's touch. Each finger seemed to burn itself into Sara's skin with a deliciously arousing heat. Her cunt was contracting rhythmically, wet and hot and waiting. She knew that she would come the instant the lady touched her between the legs. Sara writhed on the floor, moaning in anticipation, so overcome that she only barely understood Morgana’s words.

“This is power, Sara,” the lady said in a cold and lovely voice. “This is desire. And now I shall show you the other side of power. And the other side of desire.”

Sara’s lust vanished. In the same instant, she realized that Morgana had enchanted her. Sara burned with fury and humiliation as she remembered crawling across the floor, writhing with sexual hunger, begging the lady—begging! How dare anyone make her beg! Enraged, Sara tried to leap to her feet.

And found that she couldn’t move from the floor. She was stuck on her back with her thighs spread and her wet cunt open wide.

“Release me!” Sara beg, she was truly scared, Lady must have had other fights with the king, Uther could anger her and Sara was the one to on the receiving end.

The Lady laughed, a sound like music and shattering glass. “Oh, yes, Sara.  _Now_  I will give you release.”

She began to fondle Sara’s body, sometimes gently, sometimes roughly. Sara lay, furious and horrified, as the Lady stroked her nipples back to hardness, then pinched them painfully. Morgana yanked Sara’s hair, bringing tears to her eyes.

Then she reached into Sara’s mouth. Sara tried her best to struggle against the violation, but she couldn’t move as Morgana moistened her finger with saliva and ran it along Sara’s lips, leaving them wet. Morgana bent down and kissed Sara, sucking at her lips and tongue, then penetrating Sara’s mouth with her own tongue. Sara moaned with horror and shame, but could not do so much as close her lips. She was as helpless against this spell of Morgana's as she had been against the one that had forced her to desire the Lady.

When Morgana withdrew her tongue, Sara found that she could move again. She again tried to jump up, but Morgana slapped her down with a single hand. Sara was flung to the cold stone floor, banging her head and her elbow. She cried out in pain, then tried to shove away the looming Lady. Her hand sank into voluptuous flesh, but Morgana was immovable. It was like trying to push away the walls of Troy.

“Foolish Girl,” said Morgana musingly, pinning Sara down with one hand. Then, without warning, she plunged her fingers into Sara’s cunt.

Sara screamed, more from surprise and horror than from pain. Then she found her tongue. “Stop! Stop!” Sara hated to apologize, but she had to make this stop. Reluctantly, she said, “I—I’m sorry! I was wrong! Please stop!”

Morgana pinched Sara’s inner walls, making her scream again—this time from pain. “Too late.”

Sara lay struggling and whimpering as Morgana forced her entire hand into Sara’s cunt, stretching it until it burned. But the humiliation and shame were even worse than the pain. And the regret was worse than everything else. Why had she been so foolish? Why couldn’t she have kept her mouth shut? She knew what dreadful punishments were visited on those who offend the Arthur only the lady could do so. Everyone knew about that. Now she was being brutally violated by a Lady, and it was her own fault.

Sara trembled with fear as she once again saw Morgana’s cruel and lovely smile.

“Desire,” said the Lady. “Power. One and the same. And both belong to  _me for today_.”

Sara felt Morgana’s hand closed into a fist inside her. It hurt. Sara was horrified. Disgusted. Ashamed. Enraged.

But even so, a climax began to build within her.

“No,” Sara moaned. “Please, no!”

But she felt herself arch and writhe, unable to stop herself, thrusting so Morgana’s violating hand would impale her even deeper. She was painfully stretched inside, but somehow, she needed more, more, even more, and the more she needed it, the more she hated herself for needing it, hated the garbled moans tearing from her throat, hated the pulsing of her inner walls—

A violent climax shook her, wringing a scream from her lips. It was an ecstasy so intense as to be indistinguishable from pain. And it left her feeling filthy inside.

Morgana withdrew her hand. It bore not a single trace of Sara’s fluids.

The Lady gracefully stood up. “And now, a final lesson in power.”

She was taken from Camelot and the ladies appeared in the Saxons camp, in the middle of a mob of hardened soldiers removing their armor for the night.

The Saxons soldiers fell to their knees, their upturned faces alight with awe as they gazed at the radiant Morgana.

“Behold the woman who prince Arthur care for and set you to sail on a voyage from which many of you will never return!” Morgana’s voice rang out with piercing clarity. “Behold Sara who prince Camelot care for, the not at all beautiful but yet Prince Arthur care for above all women in the world!”

The soldiers’ gaze slowly swung from the Lady to the human who should lay sprawled before her. Sara cowered, terrified and ashamed. She was hideously aware of every detail of her degraded state: her sweat-curled hair, her tear-stained face, her exposed breasts, her wet and swollen lips, her even wetter and more swollen cunt. She squirmed, trying to conceal herself from behind her hands and legs, and felt a warm trickle slide down her inner thigh.

The soldiers watched, greedily, hungrily, their eyes hot with lust and battle rage.

Morgana snapped her fingers. The cold metal closed around Sara’s wrists and ankles. She lunged forward in a clumsy scramble and was jerked back. She was chained hand and foot to a stone pillar that had materialized in the middle of the camp.

Morgana loomed above her, exquisite and implacable. She spoke not to Sara, but to the soldiers. “This woman is my gift to you. She is your toy, to play with and to break if that is your pleasure. Enjoy her as you will.”

With that, Morgana vanished, leaving Sara alone with the Saxons soldiers. As she watched in horror, they began to stalk toward her.

“No!” Sara screamed, defiance returning to her. “You can’t do this! I am…”

A rough brute of a soldier shoved his huge hard cock into her mouth, choking her and cutting off her words.

Sara struggled frantically and managed to surge upward as far as the chains allowed. The soldier’s big hands closed around her shoulders, bruising her tender flesh with their iron grip and jerking her forward. Her face was ground into his crotch and his cock was shoved all the way down her throat. She gagged, her lips stretched so wide they felt like they’d crack at the corners. Sara tried to pull away, but he held her tight in a ruthless grip as he thrust violently down her throat.

She thrashed and tried to kick at him, but the manacles weighed heavy around her ankles and it was hard to breathe with that monster cock shoved down her throat. She was soon forced to stop, her head swimming. The Saxons brute pumped forcefully inside her mouth, choking her with every thrust. She dreaded his climax, but to her shame, also found herself wishing it would be soon. At least then it would be over.

After what felt like an eternity, he gave a loud groan and spurted stickily down her throat. Then he slammed her down, bruising and scraping her knees on the stony ground. Sara yelped, then cut it off. Her knees stung, her throat was sore, and her shoulders were bruised. She felt like all the fight was beaten out of her.

More soldiers eagerly stepped up. One took himself in his hand and began to fondle himself, jerking at his cock as he held it aimed at her face. Two more positioned themselves before her, one standing and one kneeling in front of the first. The standing soldier grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back. The sharp pain brought tears to her eyes. But even worse was the thought of being choked with another huge prick. Sara clenched her jaw tight.

The soldier grabbed her face with one hand. With fingers strong and hard as pincers, he relentlessly pressed inward on her cheeks until her jaw was forced open. Then he shoved his throbbing cock inside, making painful contact with her sore throat. She gagged, and he tightened his grip on her hair and yanked her closer.

Sara was startled by a hard pinch on her nipples. She choked on the cock in her mouth as she tried to gasp in pain. Soldiers were crowded all around her, grabbing and fondling and pinching her. The soldier kneeling in front of her roughly shoved her thighs apart and shoved his rampant prick into her. Another man worked his way between her back and the stone pillar she was chained to, grabbed her buttocks, and sank himself into her ass with one hard thrust. Sara tried to scream but choked instead.

She set herself to endure this degradation, trying not to openly weep as the three men thrust inside her. She could actually feel the two cocks rubbing against each other, separated only by a thin wall of flesh. It seemed to go on forever, but at last, the men spurted inside her in quick succession, groaning and breathing their hot breath on her neck and face. One by one, they pulled out of her.

Sara gave a sigh of relief. At last, it was over.

She heard a loud groan. A hot, sticky jet of seed splattered over her eyes and cheek as the soldier who had been fondling himself came all over her face. Humiliated, Sara tried to duck away and got a hard slap her on the back of her head for her pains. She was forced to keep still as another thick spurt dripped across her lips.

The soldiers who had used her stepped away, their cocks limp and spent. But more soldiers crowded forward, their swollen pricks thrusting out or held in their hands. Beyond them, Sara saw even more, dirty and dusty and blood-spattered from the day of battle. She could see no end to them.

_They say there are a hundred thousand men in the Saxons army alone._

Sara sagged in her chains, resigned. In the distance, she heard the mocking laugh of a Lady, inhuman and terrible. And beautiful was the lady Morgana and now she has broken one more thing, which was Sara's heart.

When Arthur was eight one half years after Merlin had moved away Lady Morgana came to live at Camelot with the King. the second daughter and the youngest child of Vivienne daughter of Gorlois.  Morgana also stated that as a child she used to help her father with his armor. She remained with her family until she was about ten years old. At that time Gorlois was killed by enemies of Camelot because Uther failed to send his best friend the promised reinforcements. It was stated by Uther himself that Morgana fought him from the beginning and was never afraid to speak her mind. As a young girl she often practiced swordplay with her childhood companion, Arthur, and according to her, used to beat him with a sword

Sara admired herself in a mirror. She had to look her best for Lady Morgana, many women must have imagined they were the most beautiful woman in the world, but Sara knew it for a fact that Lady Morgana was the most beautiful. The Knights fall over one other to please her, because of her beauty. Sara smiled as she listened to the faint sounds of clashing swords. She watched her lovely lips part, pink and luscious as her lower pair, and her smile widened. Sir Paris had turned down the chance for great wisdom, and even the chance to be emperor, to get access to Morgana’s lips. And so, it had changed the Kingdoms. Beauty was no frivolity. Great beauty, such as Morgana possessed, was also great power. However, she never seems to be able to get Arthur attention.

She wondered as she had many times before, what the Lady Morgana had looked like before she had sung to be Morgana servant.

“They were beautiful beyond compare,” Paris had told her. “Beautiful beyond words.”

Sara had tried to press him for details, but he’d only shaken his head and looked overwhelmed. She’d never dared to ask him the question whose answer she’d hoped he’d volunteer: were they more beautiful than her?

Sara had seen paintings of all three ladies, Lady Morgana, Princess Guinevere and lady Vivian. Later two never came close to matching Morgana. But paintings could be deceiving; the ones she’d seen of herself weren’t one-tenth of exquisite as what she saw in the mirror. No doubt the actual Lady was much lovelier in person.

But were they as lovely as Morgana? She could answer has she has never met the latter two.

Athena ruled strategy and wisdom. Sara had seen many strategists and wise people, and they were not a handsome bunch. Athena was sure to be beautiful regardless… but more beautiful than Lady Morgana? She doubted it. As for Hera, she was best known for being a wife and a mother. No one praised a beautiful woman by comparing her to a wife or a mother. True, Lady Morgana was not yet married, but it wasn’t what she was  _known_  for. She felt confident that her Lady Morgana was more beautiful than Hera.

Has she found out her Lady Morgana was the Lady of love? The Lady of desire. She must be ravishing, the question was only whether Sara would feel the lady touch?

“Ha!” Sara said aloud, her sweetly chiming voice echoing in the empty room. She enjoyed the lovely sound of it, so she continued, “I never heard of any war that was fought over Morgana. But a great battle is raging right now, all because of Arthur. They say there are a hundred thousand men in the five kingdoms put together.”

Sara was clean Morgana’s room when out the blue the room warmed and became suffused with a soft and flattering light. An exquisite chord of music sounded and a deliciously sensual scent filled the air. And there, standing before Sara, was Morgana herself.

Sara understood why Paris had been at a loss for words. The lady was more beautiful than any woman Sara had ever seen. Her face was perfection, her voluptuous body almost unbearably enticing.

Still… Sara wasn’t convinced that the lady was  _going to touch her_. Beautiful, maybe. Sara edged toward her, hoping to see herself and Morgana side by side in the mirror and thus make her judgment.

“Lovely Morgana,” Sara said politely. “is there anything I could for you my Lady.”

“Wretched Sara,” the lady retorted. Her voice was like the most transporting music, even though she spoke angrily. “Are you not even going to apologize for your hubris?”

But just as Morgana spoke, Sara saw them both in the disc of gleaming bronze.

“I am not,” Sara said haughtily. “It is the truth, and why should I apologize for the truth?” She pointed at the mirror, admiring her graceful gesture as she did it. “Behold the proof! It is you who is more beautiful—you who is more powerful—you who is more desired!”

“Silence, foolish mortal. You know nothing of desire, and less of power, lady of this Kingdom has no power as long as Uther is King” Then Morgana’s lips curved in a smile which, though so lovely that it was almost unbearable, reminded Sara of a cat eyeing a cornered mouse. “I will teach you a lesson in watch your tongue.”

As the last sweet syllable fell from Morgana’s mouth, a wave of heat crashed over Sara. She could feel the air between the lady and herself as a cruel barrier between skin that was meant to touch. Her nipples hardened, she shivered, and she grew wet as the sea. She longed for Morgana’s touch like a man dying of thirst longs for sweet water. But a lowly creature like her had no right to approach a lady.

“Oh, please,” Sara begged. Dazed, she realized that she had fallen to her knees. “Oh, please, lovely lady Morgana, grace me with your touch, or I shall die!”

Morgana’s luscious lips curled into a smile so tempting that Sara couldn’t keep back a whimper. “Humble yourself properly, and I will consider it.”

Sara didn’t need to think twice about what Morgana wanted. She stripped off her draperies and cast them aside, then got down on all fours and crawled like an animal. As she got closer, she could smell Morgana’s intoxicating scent, like wildflowers and honey and the reddest of wines. Sara felt drunk with it.

Morgana kicked her aside with a contemptuous flick of her dainty foot. Sara fell over. Her ribs hurt from the kick and her side hurt from the fall, but she gloried in the pain. Morgana had deigned to touch her with her own foot! Sara stared at its exquisite arch and pearly nails and wondered if she dared to lean over and shower it with kisses. If Morgana left it within reach any longer, Sara wasn’t sure she could resist.

The lady knelt over her and pulled her thighs apart. Sara cried out in delight at Morgana's touch. Each finger seemed to burn itself into Sara's skin with a deliciously arousing heat. Her cunt was contracting rhythmically, wet and hot and waiting. She knew that she would come the instant the lady touched her between the legs. Sara writhed on the floor, moaning in anticipation, so overcome that she only barely understood Morgana’s words.

“This is power, Sara,” the lady said in a cold and lovely voice. “This is desire. And now I shall show you the other side of power. And the other side of desire.”

Sara’s lust vanished. In the same instant, she realized that Morgana had enchanted her. Sara burned with fury and humiliation as she remembered crawling across the floor, writhing with sexual hunger, begging the lady—begging! How dare anyone make her beg! Enraged, Sara tried to leap to her feet.

And found that she couldn’t move from the floor. She was stuck on her back with her thighs spread and her wet cunt open wide.

“Release me!” Sara beg, she was truly scared, Lady must have had other fights with the king, Uther could anger her and Sara was the one to on the receiving end.

The Lady laughed, a sound like music and shattering glass. “Oh, yes, Sara.  _Now_  I will give you release.”

She began to fondle Sara’s body, sometimes gently, sometimes roughly. Sara lay, furious and horrified, as the Lady stroked her nipples back to hardness, then pinched them painfully. Morgana yanked Sara’s hair, bringing tears to her eyes.

Then she reached into Sara’s mouth. Sara tried her best to struggle against the violation, but she couldn’t move as Morgana moistened her finger with saliva and ran it along Sara’s lips, leaving them wet. Morgana bent down and kissed Sara, sucking at her lips and tongue, then penetrating Sara’s mouth with her own tongue. Sara moaned with horror and shame, but could not do so much as close her lips. She was as helpless against this spell of Morgana's as she had been against the one that had forced her to desire the Lady.

When Morgana withdrew her tongue, Sara found that she could move again. She again tried to jump up, but Morgana slapped her down with a single hand. Sara was flung to the cold stone floor, banging her head and her elbow. She cried out in pain, then tried to shove away the looming Lady. Her hand sank into voluptuous flesh, but Morgana was immovable. It was like trying to push away the walls of Troy.

“Foolish Girl,” said Morgana musingly, pinning Sara down with one hand. Then, without warning, she plunged her fingers into Sara’s cunt. Sara screamed, more from surprise and horror than from pain. Then she found her tongue. “Stop! Stop!” Sara hated to apologize, but she had to make this stop. Reluctantly, she said, “I—I’m sorry! I was wrong! Please stop!”

Morgana pinched Sara’s inner walls, making her scream again—this time from pain. “Too late.” Sara lay struggling and whimpering as Morgana forced her entire hand into Sara’s cunt, stretching it until it burned. But the humiliation and shame were even worse than the pain. And the regret was worse than everything else. Why had she been so foolish? Why couldn’t she have kept her mouth shut? She knew what dreadful punishments were visited on those who offend Arthur only the lady could do so. Everyone knew about that. Now she was being brutally violated by a Lady, and it was her own fault.

Sara trembled with fear as she once again saw Morgana’s cruel and lovely smile. “Desire,” said the Lady. “Power. One and the same. And both belong to  _me for today_.”

Sara felt Morgana’s hand closed into a fist inside her. It hurt. Sara was horrified. Disgusted. Ashamed. Enraged.

But even so, a climax began to build within her.

“No,” Sara moaned. “Please, no!”

But she felt herself arch and writhe, unable to stop herself, thrusting so Morgana’s violating hand would impale her even deeper. She was painfully stretched inside, but somehow, she needed more, more, even more, and the more she needed it, the more she hated herself for needing it, hated the garbled moans tearing from her throat, hated the pulsing of her inner wall...

A violent climax shook her, wringing a scream from her lips. It was an ecstasy so intense as to be indistinguishable from pain. And it left her feeling filthy inside.

Morgana withdrew her hand. It bore not a single trace of Sara’s fluids.

The Lady gracefully stood up. “And now, a final lesson in power.” She was taken from Camelot and the ladies appeared in the Saxons camp, in the middle of a mob of hardened soldiers removing their armor for the night. That was the night that Sara knew that Lady Morgana has magic.

The Saxons soldiers fell to their knees, their upturned faces alight with awe as they gazed at the radiant Morgana.

“Behold the woman who prince Arthur care for and set you to sail on a voyage from which many of you will never return!” Morgana’s voice rang out with piercing clarity. “Behold Sara who prince Camelot care for, the not at all beautiful but yet Prince Arthur care for above all women in the world!”

The soldiers’ gaze slowly swung from the Lady to the human who should lay sprawled before her. Sara cowered, terrified and ashamed. She was hideously aware of every detail of her degraded state: her sweat-curled hair, her tear-stained face, her exposed breasts, her wet and swollen lips, her even wetter and more swollen cunt. She squirmed, trying to conceal herself behind her hands and legs, and felt a warm trickle slide down her inner thigh.

The soldiers watched, greedily, hungrily, their eyes hot with lust and battle rage.

Morgana snapped her fingers. The cold metal closed around Sara’s wrists and ankles. She lunged forward in a clumsy scramble and was jerked back. She was chained hand and foot to a stone pillar that had materialized in the middle of the camp.

Morgana loomed above her, exquisite and implacable. She spoke not to Sara, but to the soldiers. “This woman is my gift to you. She is your toy, to play with and to break if that is your pleasure. Enjoy her as you will.”

With that, Morgana vanished, leaving Sara alone with the Saxons soldiers. As she watched in horror, they began to stalk toward her.

“No!” Sara screamed, defiance returning to her. “You can’t do this! I am…”

A rough brute of a soldier shoved his huge hard cock into her mouth, choking her and cutting off her words.

Sara struggled frantically and managed to surge upward as far as the chains allowed. The soldier’s big hands closed around her shoulders, bruising her tender flesh with their iron grip and jerking her forward. Her face was ground into his crotch and his cock was shoved all the way down her throat. She gagged, her lips stretched so wide they felt like they’d crack at the corners. Sara tried to pull away, but he held her tight in a ruthless grip as he thrust violently down her throat.

She thrashed and tried to kick at him, but the manacles weighed heavy around her ankles and it was hard to breathe with that monster cock shoved down her throat. She was soon forced to stop, her head swimming. The Saxons brute pumped forcefully inside her mouth, choking her with every thrust. She dreaded his climax, but to her shame, also found herself wishing it would be soon. At least then it would be over.

After what felt like an eternity, he gave a loud groan and spurted stickily down her throat. Then he slammed her down, bruising and scraping her knees on the stony ground. Sara yelped, then cut it off. Her knees stung, her throat was sore, and her shoulders were bruised. She felt like all the fight was beaten out of her.

More soldiers eagerly stepped up. One took himself in his hand and began to fondle himself, jerking at his cock as he held it aimed at her face. Two more positioned themselves before her, one standing and one kneeling in front of the first. The standing soldier grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back. The sharp pain brought tears to her eyes. But even worse was the thought of being choked with another huge prick. Sara clenched her jaw tight.

The soldier grabbed her face with one hand. With fingers strong and hard as pincers, he relentlessly pressed inward on her cheeks until her jaw was forced open. Then he shoved his throbbing cock inside, making painful contact with her sore throat. She gagged, and he tightened his grip on her hair and yanked her closer.

Sara was startled by a hard pinch on her nipples. She choked on the cock in her mouth as she tried to gasp in pain. Soldiers were crowded all around her, grabbing and fondling and pinching her. The soldier kneeling in front of her roughly shoved her thighs apart and shoved his rampant prick into her. Another man worked his way between her back and the stone pillar she was chained to, grabbed her buttocks, and sank himself into her ass with one hard thrust. Sara tried to scream but choked instead.

She set herself to endure this degradation, trying not to openly weep as the three men thrust inside her. She could actually feel the two cocks rubbing against each other, separated only by a thin wall of flesh. It seemed to go on forever, but at last, the men spurted inside her in quick succession, groaning and breathing their hot breath on her neck and face. One by one, they pulled out of her.

Sara gave a sigh of relief. At last, it was over. She heard a loud groan. A hot, sticky jet of seed splattered over her eyes and cheek as the soldier who had been fondling himself came all over her face. Humiliated, Sara tried to duck away and got a hard slap on the back of her head for her pains. She was forced to keep still as another thick spurt dripped across her lips.

The soldiers who had used her stepped away, their cocks limp and spent. But more soldiers crowded forward, their swollen pricks thrusting out or held in their hands. Beyond them, Sara saw even more, dirty and dusty and blood-spattered from the day of battle. She could see no end to them.

They say there are a hundred thousand men in the Saxons army alone. Sara sagged in her chains, resigned. In the distance, she heard the mocking laugh of a Lady, inhuman and terrible. And beautiful was the lady Morgana and now she has broken one more thing, which was Sara's heart.


	10. backgroup on the cast of the story

Hunith watched Arthur and Merlin running around the castle chasing one other with wooden swords, fighting one other the King watched his older son footwork it was perfect. It had come as a shock to all to see Arthur be skilled in weaponry been an Omega had not stop the boy becoming a great warrior. Even the Knights saw that the prince Arthur was holding back against his brother Merlin.

Both boys were tempered, Arthur would through the thing at the people when he gets angry which was many at his manservant, the boy was the so bad but Arthur would not let the king fire him either. Merlin, on the other hand, was more dangers, a thing that set him off is when anyone who tries to hurt his brother in any way, he eyes change to darker color and he would hit the Arthur attacker with anything that would knock them unconscious or course then extreme injury.

Hunith taken the boy to the market, hold one hand each with both boys on either side of her, she had let them buy one thing, Arthur had taken a neckless with Camelot crest for a pendant and Merlin found he was forced into a ring with green stone, it called out to him, there was something magical about the ring and so he got it. the boys were only two Merlin knew that Magic was outlawed in Camelot by his father Uther Pendragon the King. No one would tell him why? The only place he was allowed use his magic was at home when it was only his mother and himself no other soul in Camelot knew of the boy great gift.

Arthur hid behind Hunith when a man stops to speak to them. Merlin looks up at the man he was Knight, Sir Williams, he pulled Arthur around to stand next to him, whisper in Arthur hear, “he a good man, he no hurt you, you be King, show no fear” this was their father words not Merlin’s but Arthur needed to reminder.

Uther knew that Arthur gets older he would be abused by everyone Alpha and Bate that come in and out of Camelot. It was not something he could stop from happening even if he wished too. when the boys were eight a man with intent to take Kingship had planned on getting the young prince with a child to ensure that he would be the next king of Camelot. What he did not count on was every overprotective brother with magic to stop him by killing the man. Fearful for her son live Hunith took her son to next kingdom Essetir, a small village called Ealdor.

She would never forget that night way Arthur had held on Merlin cry and begging for his brother not to leave him. She never forgets the way Merlin had cried and screamed he did want to leave Arthur, how it is his job to protect Arthur from all those who try to hurt him. it was only with Gaius promise that they could write to one other thought him that both boys agree to be part even if they did not like the idea.


	11. Mordred lives

It was a dark night. Valinn got in her room and locked herself there. These bad kids from school were waiting for her outside of her house.

"Valinn!!!" they were yelling from the outside window "Why don't you come out, you little bitch?".

Valinn already knew these words for such a long time. Still, it hurts. Someone was knocking on her door.

"What?" Valinn asked while looking for a pyjama in her closet.

"Um... Can I come on Valinn? I want to talk to you." Her mother asked from the other side. "Come in and do it quickly." Said the girl and started to change. Her mother got in and sat on the bed.

"What do you want from me now?" Valinn asked with an angry tone. Her mother seemed as if she expected that but still was offended.

"I wanted to tell you. I am not going to have these kids out by my house again, screaming your name. I don't want them to be here." She told her.

"Do you think I can tell them to go?! I wish I could!" Valinn started crying "I hate my life! I don't want them here just like you but they just won't let me be!".

"I want you to leave this house." Her mother said with a cold look on her face.

"What?! you can't... You are not... Really?" Valinn asked surprised. She could not believe this. It can't be real.

"I have a tent for you. You will leave tonight." Her mother said and opened the room door.

"Mothers are supposed to help their children and not throw them away!" Valinn screamed at her mother.

"I am your mother, but I do not want you to shame me again. go now." her mother said and pointed at the door "Leave." Valinn was angry. She was only 15, but she knew there's no use of begging.

"You are a bitch and I wish you would die!" she said and took the tent and ran to the wilds. She did not want to see anyone. She felt betrayed.

 *** 

After running for more than 4 hours Valinn stopped and sat on the ground. She did not know if these bad kids were still chasing her, or maybe now they are just trying to find a way to kill her and they will come back later.

"I've had enough!" She was crying "Why?! I will make them all pay! My mother... Those kids... all of them!" She was yelling at the sky as some bats started screaming.

She tried to put her tent together and light some fire, but she failed with both.

"May I help you, child?" a voice from the dark asked.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Valinn shouted.

That voice started laughing.

It sounded like a witch.

"I mean no harm..." The voice softly spokes.

A fire started appearing on the wood she picked and the tent was built just like magic.

An old woman came from the dark, slowly approaching Valinn.

She was wearing red robes, with metal gloves and shoes, and her hair was white and four clumps of it were arranged at the back of her head.

"I came here to help you, child." The old woman said "I know you've been in a very bad situation. I wish only to give you something, in exchange for something." Valinn was confused. no one in her life ever offered her a thing. And no one in her life was kind to her and helped her.

"How can I even trust you?" asked Valinn "I don't even know what you are."

The old woman was smiling "Names are pretty... But quite useless... The Chasind folk call me Amelia... I suppose it will do..." She said.

Valinn was surprised. "Er... Andaran atish'an Asha'bellanar." She said and bowed.

Amelia laughed "You are no elf. where did you learn that language, child?" she asked.

Valinn smiled and responded, "I've heard that this is how to greet The Witch Of The Wilds?".

Valinn thought maybe the maker was listening after all. receiving help, and not just that, receiving help from a legend. Amelia sat down by the fire and looked at Valinn with a big smile "well then. now I will tell you about the deal." She said.

Valinn was so happy she may have the chance to take revenge that she did not care about the price. She would do anything.

"Well, this is what I offer..." Amelia started talking "I will kill all those who made you suffer, in exchange for your virginity. that is my deal.".

Valinn started to get chills all over her body... She wanted to kill all those who did bad things to her, but giving her body to a stranger.... for the first time? "I see you are scared. But I WILL keep my end of the bargain. I will not touch you until I do what you ask me to. I promise, and I never break my promises." Amelia spoke as Valinn tried to stay away from the witch.

"I... I... I agree, Amelia. But please, can you give me a place to live? I have nowhere to go." She said while trying to hide her tummy's hungry noises.

Amelia nodded for yes. "Come with me." Said the witch and took one branch of a tree and lit it with the fire. They both started walking. Valinn was tired and hungry.

"Ahhh... And here we are..." Amelia sighed. The sun started appearing in the sky, and a hut was revealed in the dark.

"I believe this could be called a home. you may live with me for as long as you wish." She said.

Valinn enjoyed the beautiful sky filling with light as the birds started singing.

"I think the food is now ready," said Amelia.

The girl just heard the word 'food' and ran into the hut. Amelia got in after her and started laughing.

"Here. this is not much but I’m sure it will be enough for your angry tummy..." The witch said and started walking towards the stew on the fire.

Valinn finished 3 plates of hot pork beacon and white cheese.

After eating so much she was even more tired. Amelia pointed at a door in the hut and said "Go there. There's a bed for you, Child. Oh... What is your name?" Amelia asked.

"My name is Valinn. Thank you!" Valinn spoke while walking towards that door yawning "I'll see you... after... I wake up..." Valinn opened the door.

just as Amelia said, there was a bed there. Valinn just jumped in and fell asleep. 

*** 

Valinn woke up and got out of the hut. Amelia was there, looking at some birds with a sad look on her face.

"Amelia? What's the matter?" Valinn asked. Amelia did not respond. After several minutes she turned to look at Valinn.

"I will go now. When I’m back, you will pay me your end of the bargain." Amelia said and started walking into the woods.

"Wait!" Valinn yelled, "I want you to tell me if there's anything else you want me to do for you."

Amelia stopped on the spot and turned her head back "Well there is something. But I think you are too young for this..." She said with a half-smile.

"I am never too young! Tell me!" Valinn demand.

Amelia chuckled and kept walking while saying "We shall see... Let me think about it..." Amelia disappeared in the woods and a roar of a dragon was heard.

"Thank you, Amelia..." Valinn whispered as if Amelia could hear her. Valinn was in the hut alone. Amelia took a long time. 'Oh, I should have told her there are templers there... What if she's dead now...? It's all my fault...' She kept telling herself. Night has come. Still, she's not back. Valinn have decided to go look for her and got out of the hut. 'I will help you, Amelia.' She told herself.

"You don't need to" a voice came out of the woods.

"Amelia!" Valinn cheered as the witch appeared with something in her hand. Valinn did not know what it is. As Amelia got closer, Valinn could see what she was holding. It was her mother's dead body, still bleeding from her chest and head.

"You wanted them dead, did you not? the whole village is slaughtered." Valinn was happy. She felt bad for being happy that her mother is dead, but she could not help it.

"Thank you." She said to the witch "I will give you my virginity now..." Valinn closed her eyes and moved her hands aside from her body.

Amelia left the corpse of the ground and held the girl's chin up "Not here and not now. I am hungry. Can you do one more thing for me? Bring me some mushrooms from the cabinet? Let's make something to eat before we start..." Valinn was surprised.

"You do not want my virginity?" She asked.

Amelia smiled and softly said, "I have something more important to ask you..." Valinn knew that she could not resist the woman who just made a deed for her.

She went to the hut and started cooking the mushrooms Amelia asked for. Amelia used her magic to clean the blood from the villagers that were still on her clothes and sat to eat.

***

After they both ate (Well... Amelia ate and Valinn just watched waiting for her to finish) Amelia started talking "I still need your virginity, as a part of a ritual I planned to perform a long time ago..." She said "I need an heir. and since you are no mage, you cannot be an option. But you can help me create an heir..." Valinn tried to understand although it was quite obvious.

"I need you to perform this ritual with me. The key to this ritual is a virgin that is willing to carry a child for me. One thing still bothers me.... the heir will have a lot of nerve considering you have experienced betrayal and anger most of your life... But will you do this for me?" Valinn was shocked. She did not know what to say.

"I..." She mumbled.

"Now you cannot reject me. Remember that. I have avenged for you." Amelia said and quickly grabbed Valinn's hand and picked her chin up. Valinn started shivering.

"Come with me now," Amelia said and kissed Valinn's lips. Amelia still held her hand and led Valinn outside of the hut. Valinn was scared. It all happened so fast. Too fast for her. Amelia and Valinn stopped in a place sheltered by trees and bushes. It seemed like Amelia already knew they are going to be there, for there was a mattress on the ground.

"Now get undressed." Amelia demand while letting go of Valinn's hand. Valinn was scared. "I... Please be gentle..." She pleaded the witch.

Amelia only smiled and again told her to take off her clothes. Valinn did as Amelia asked, after all, they had a deal. After all of her clothes were off, Amelia came closer and hugged Valinn. Valinn did not know what to do. She was scared and nervous. Not too long later, Amelia started kissing Valinn, while slowly touching and stroking her butt and breasts.

"Still nervous child?" Amelia asked.

"But how did you?" Valinn tried to ask as Amelia smiled while her eyes started glowing "This is a quite obvious child..." She said and pointed at the mattress as if telling her to lie there. Valinn did as she hinted. Amelia parted Valinn's legs and started licking her vagina. Valinn was so ashamed and the sensation of Amelia's tongue there was not pleasant in her mind.

"Please stop..." Valinn tried to beg "I will wet myself if you keep going...". Amelia stopped and stroked Valinn's scared face "Now let us start your part of the deal..." She said.

"But how will I help you create an heir? You are female!" Valinn asked.

Amelia only laughed and responded "I have my ways. Trust me." Amelia moved a cloth covering her crotch and a big white penis appeared, twitching and spitting some white juice. Valinn started to panic. This is going to happen. These are not empty words. It's really happening. 

*** 

Valinn started sobbing while Amelia started chanting "Heikas, Heikas, Estei Beberoi! Ero Erohim Erohey Erohim, Zavath Eliyon!"  
A pentagram started appearing on the ground around them, and the mattress started turning into ashes. Valinn was scared and put her legs together quickly.

"Please..." She started begging as the tears started falling "Don’t... I'm scared..." Amelia did not listen, she only looked at the sky and kept chanting "Eiehay Eiheyaja Eiehay Ado Night..." Valinn was too scared. She had to stay there for they had a deal, but she wanted to run.

"Agios Oteks Esherhus Atanaton..." The pentagram started shining and glowing in white light as Amelia chanted "Agura Amen!" Amelia stopped chanting and looked and Valinn on the ground.

"You cannot resist now. there is no turning back..." She said with a demonic voice and parted her legs again. As Amelia's cold metal gloves touched Valinn's naked body and gave her goosebumps, she started crying and weeping.

Amelia pinched Valinn's clit with strong fingers. "It hurts!" Valinn yelped.

Amelia only smiled and grabbed her penis and slowly stroked Valinn's genitals with it. Valinn was so ashamed, and the feeling of that penis touching her there was not nice at all.

"Now Valinn..." Amelia spoke and held Valinn's chin again "I want you to look at my eyes all the time... Do not look away..."

Amelia's eyes looked so bright and glowing in bright golden colour. Somehow that made Valinn very relaxed and calm. Amelia penetrated her penis inside Valinn's vagina.

The pain started and the blood started pouring. "It hurts! It hurts really bad!" Valinn was crying and weeping.

Amelia just smiled and stroked the girl's face "Do not worry child..." She said, "The pain will soon be pleasurable... Trust me, and do not look away..." Amelia slowly penetrated all the way in while both still looking into each other's eyes.

Even though looking into her eyes made Valinn calmer it did not stop the pain.

"Guh... It hurts really bad... Please be gentle..." Valinn begged as Amelia kept penetrating deeper and deeper.

"It's all in, dear girl. The hard part is over. Now let me move it..." Amelia asked as she started moving her hips back and forth slowly but firmly.

"Zazas, Zazas, Nastar Zazas..." Valinn could hear whispers all around them again and again. She did not want to be watched.

"Please don't look at me! no!!" Valinn cried and let her head fall to her side and her eyes close.

The pentagram kept shining and Amelia kept thrusting more and more. Valinn was moaning and crying.

"Dear girl..." Amelia sighed "I told you not to look away..." She said as she moved Valinn's head towards hers "Do not look away. child" Amelia demand. Valinn had no choice but to open her eyes and do as the witch says.

Amelia was thrusting again and again and Valinn put her hand in her mouth, trying not to scream.

Amelia was smiling at her through her moans and her eyes were glowing more and more.

"Let us move a bit faster now...." Amelia said and picked up the speed.

"Nnnnnnnn... No...! I can't take it... I feel like I’m going to burst!" Valinn was weeping.

"We are almost done, child..." Amelia spoke while moaning and chuckling. Valinn was biting her fingers trying not to show how painful it was for her as the pace of Amelia's thrusting grew faster and faster.

A blue light started appearing under Valinn's navel. The ritual is almost complete. Amelia started shaking and gasping.

"A... Amelia?" Valinn tried to talk through her moans "Are you... OK…?" Amelia gave a loud yelp and something was pouring out of her penis into Valinn's body.

After Amelia finished, she fell on Valinn's naked body. She was exhausted as well as Valinn.

***

9 months after that ritual, Valinn started having contractions. Amelia tried to ease her pain as much as she could.

"Soon we will both have our unfinished matters over with..." Amelia told Valinn while she is slowly rubbing her back. Valinn was happy. Not only to have a baby, but also that baby will grow to become Amelia's heir. There's nothing better than that in her mind.

"Oh, Amelia it never stops... It hurts..." Valinn was moaning in pain.

"Giving birth is a hard thing, lass... But I am sure it will soon be over..." The contractions went on and on for hours. At some point, it got so painful and Valinn felt something coming out of her. She started pushing and screaming. She wanted that baby out of her already.

"I can see the head, dear lass! Keep going! we are almost done!" Amelia encouraged Valinn as a small baby head was slowly appearing between her legs. At last the baby came out.

"It's a boy..." Said Amelia to tired Valinn. Amelia held the baby and gently cradled him.

"Let me hold him, Amelia..." Asked Valinn.

Amelia looked and Valinn with an evil smile on her face. "No, no dear girl..." Amelia said while putting the baby in the crib and slowly shushing him.

"What do you mean by that...?" Asked Valinn with an angry look. After Amelia managed to calm the baby down she came to Valinn who was still laying in the bed filled with blood.

"You know..." Amelia started talking 

"Now that I have an heir, he will actually kill Arthur Pendragon when old enough... Your job is done here." Amelia started chuckling.

"What are you saying?" Valinn asked in shock.

"Now you can leave..." Amelia spoke as she comes closer and closer to Valinn with a dagger in her hand.

"Farewell, dear girl..." Amelia spoke and stabbed Valinn in her heart. She had no chance surviving that. She was dead after a few seconds.

"Now, my baby..." Amelia turned to the baby sleeping in the crib "I think I need to give you a name. After all, names are very pretty... How about Mordred...? Do you like that name?" She asked the baby while stroking his bald head.

"Well, Mordred it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved around the chapters. the new chapters are chapter 4 blessed by the goddess of magic, chapter 6 horny teen, Chapter 7 first of Many Chapter 11, this chapter... thanks...


	12. Arthur's pain

Morgana had been watching Arthur, he was beautiful, blond hair, long eyelashes with bright blue eyes. She had to admit that prince was charming and his laughter was soft musical. She had found him sensual especially the way he looks through his long eyelashes, it made Morgana uncomfortably tie in the groin area of her panties.

She had always wanted the Prince in her bed, the first time She saw him, she had spent some time in her room jacking off of the through of him and her. just the other night she had awakened from the erotic dream of Arthur, he was bonded, gagged, naked, spread wide, stretched open for her to use as she saw fit.

So there she was with him in the bedroom of in Cornwell the last night she had used magic it was little fun then, but now she had to call Camelot home for the last four years. She was now a horny take willing omega servant was not having fulfilling has it has been months ago. So, she fantasies sex slave Prince Arthur for last month but tonight she would make it a reality, this beautiful boy, something deep inside her yelled that this God should have best of everything but she pushed it to side, look at the boy that is now been controlled by Magic.

Thoughts churned unbridled in his head, the taste of her, the smell, the feeling of her mouth on his: she disgusted him. He gagged and pulled back, pushing her away sharply and breathing hard from her invasion of his mouth.

She grabbed his upper arm tightly and smiled. The smile of the keeper herself. She looked at him, her gaze sexually malicious. her eyes racked his face, leering at him with a predatory grin. her voice was low, almost seductive, ‘Now Pet.’

He wrenched away from her grip, putting space between his body and her, before swallowing and taking a deep breath, trying to breathe through his mouth so he did not need to smell her. took a long drink from a goblet of water on the table beside them, washing away the vile taste on her tongue.

The Seeker was gone, for now. He had to be strong, he had a job to do and that included please his father the King and thanks to his father, Morgana felling into that category.

She promised him leniency for the knights and he could do as much charity work as he pleased. Now, standing here with her, he wasn’t entirely sure he could do it, he was fighting against the magic that was controlling him or trying has she best could.

He closed his eyes and collected his thoughts. When he opened them, he could still see her smug face smirking at him. She was enjoying this! His discomfort, his complete and utter unhappiness. She stalked towards him the red robs swishing around her. Raising the back of her hand, she stroked his cheek and he flinched, fighting not to step back. She laughed a deep, rumbling chuckle.

continued stroking his face, almost lovingly and gently, but he could feel the hard skin and callouses lining her fingers. Her hands trailed his cheek, down his neck, fingers gently playing with the Rada Han at his neck. saw her smile inwardly as she stroked the hot spot, knowing he was now helpless and posed no danger to her.

Morgana like it that he had fought in him, this is just what she wanted from her Prince. he closed his eyes and bit his lip, fighting back repulsion and tears. No, he wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. He was going to reply, to make some excuse, any excuse, but did not get a chance. Fingers closed painfully in his hair as the girl grabbed a fistful. His hair that was pulled out of place as she yanked his head down, dragging him along behind her as she strode from the hallway into the bedchamber.

Both his hands grabbed at the base of his hair, trying to stop the painful wrenching of his skull. He scrambled along behind her, nearly bent doubt as she pulled him along. She was taller, bigger, but she would not have been a match for him if it had not been for Magic that she was using to control him.

The heavy wooden door slammed behind them ominously as Morgana dragged him towards the bed, only releasing his hair as she was standing beside it. uncurled from his bent position, rubbing his scalp painfully and wincing. He glanced warily at her; she smiles was predatory as her eyes wandered his body. He knew exactly what was going through her mind.

He straightened out, extending to his full height and looked her in the eye, mustering all his strength and courage. If he was to be a force to do this then he would not be bullied by her. His voice was almost steady when he spoke.

“I will not be abused by you. You will treat me with respect as befitting my status…” His words were never finished. His vision blackened as he found himself on the cold stone floor looking up at the girl above him, her eyes cold as ice and blazing blue fire. his ears were ringing and the right side of his face ached.

She had actually hit him! His mind reacted with shock. He had not expected her brutality and the blow had stunned him. With no preparation as well as her strength and weight of alpha behind her punch he had crumpled to the floor.

Morgana’s fist found his hair again, finger entwining painfully against his scalp as she forced him to his knees. “Let us get things perfectly clear, shall we? You do as I say when I say it without objection or complaint. You are alive only as long as I say you are. Your liberties and freedoms are in place only as long as I say they are. is at my sufferance and should you choose to be less than co-operative in all things, I take what need from your body with or without your Co-operation”

He flinched as he rubbed her cheek. Pressed her cold lips against his ear as he fought back tears at his predicament, reminding himself he needed to stay awake not to show any weakness. Morgana's voice was low and threatening as she whispered, “you are nothing but a royal whore and now your mine”

With that, she sank teeth into his ear, firm enough to break the skin and draw blood. Arthur cried out and tried to jerk backwards but he was pinned down.

She pulled back and he could see his blood on her lips. she smiled, gleefully, as her tongue darted out to lick it off, her eyes slipped closed savouring the taste of Arthur’s blood. Grip still firm and painful on his head, with her other hand she slowly unlaced the fastening of her trousers just enough for her Alpha cock to slid out directly in front of Arthur.

‘Now, your first task...’ he tried to pull back from her as she angled his head more towards her groin. As he turned his face away from a sharp slap on the back of her hand snapped his head back towards her. Arthur hissed in pain, his eyes met her as she raised one eyebrow mockingly at the Prince.

She jerked his head backwards, pressing the tip of herself against his lips. he kept them firmly closed, unable to prevent himself struggling against her hands as she pushed his head towards her. Her fingers twisted sharply in his hair, he thought she had pulled out a considerable chunk. Crying out in pain Morgana pressed her advantage and slid herself into his open mouth.

One hand firmly on the back of his head, Morgana used his hair as leverage to draw him along the length of her cock. Flexing her hip and pushing more of her cock inside him, Arthur gagged, struggling to pull away. She only drew herself slightly out, never fully leaving his mouth before flexing her hips and plunging back in.

Arthur could only try to breathe and keep his mouth as wide as possible as Morgana fucked him, not caring if he was choking or having trouble breathing. Her hand dragged his mouth down her cock, saliva trailed down his chin that he could not swallow, disgusted at the feeling of her brushing his lips, the roof of his mouth, the inside of his cheek.

The small noises of protest in his mouth only seemed to encourage her as her hips bucked wildly. Arthur braced bother his hand on her hips, trying to push him away, but standing above him, the power washer. After what felt like an age Morgana pulled herself out his mouth completely. Arthur sagged with relief spitting out a mixture of saliva and pre-cum onto the floor. With a grunt above him, she came, pulling his raven hair back at a painful angle, inclining him so that she could spill her seed across his face, neck and chest as the final insult.

Once finished, she hurled him away from her abruptly. Stiff from kneeling on the harden stone floor and surprised at the strength of her reaction, Arthur only caught himself in time as he collapsed to the floor, hands just managing to stop his face being further bruised.

He watched her with loathing as she walked towards the bed, removing her long jacket and her shoes as she did so. Left only in her trousers, Morgana tucked herself back in and replaced the fabric before turning and motioned to him.

‘Get on the bed. Before you do so, use the basin of water to wash that off your face.’ Arthur didn’t move. he did not want to be anywhere near her and certainly not on the bed beside her.

Pain lanced through his body spreading magic, Tendrils of blinding fire raced over him, leaving him writhing and gasping on the floor as it tightened every muscle in his body. The pain left as soon as it had come. He finally focused on Morgana, noting the pleasure sparkling in her eyes.

‘Don’t make me tell you again, on the bed.’

Arthur got to his feet shakily. His jaw ached and his muscles still twitched from her ‘lesson’. He did as he was told and cleaned her come off himself before sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. He didn’t want to look at the girl so kept his eyes fixed on the floor. Morgana’s barefoot came into view and he longed to crush it under his heel or stab the pale white flesh until her blood ran all over the floor.

He methodically removed his clothing, never paying any attention to his protests or offers to do it himself, anything to avoid more of her touch that was necessary, until he was completely naked. He remained passive under her, not helping or hindering or betraying any kind of reaction. Arthur did not want to give her the satisfaction of seeing him pain or hurt. He vowed to the creator that he would not beg her.

She pushed him roughly back onto the top of the bed until his head almost rested against the headboard. She pulled cuffs from all four corners of the bed, bonding his wrists and ankles.

heart rate increased as panic set in, releasing now that he was chained, spread on the bed with this monster at his side. He tried to steady his voice, trying not to sound worried or afraid. “You do not need to tie me down. With the Magic, you are using on me I would do what you wanted.”

Morgana only smirked at him, “I know I do not need to, I simply want to.” With that she kneeled beside him on the bed, leaning over to give him a bruising kiss, her fingers gripping his jaw painfully. She chuckled into his mouth as he cried out in pain from the impact on his already swollen jaw. She made him cry out again as she worked her thumb into the bruised skin, delighting in his pain.

Angered by her treatment and attitude he mustered himself and spat at her as she pulled away. Morgana’s blue eyes hardened as she wiped her face, his reward was another backhand, rocking his face into the pillow.

The bedroom was cool and he could not stop the shiver running through his body or goose-bumps rising on his skin as he lay naked on top the bed. Morgana contented herself running her hands idly over him, playing with every inch of exposed skin. Arthur trembled, not from the cold or any sort of pleasure. Her touch disgusted him and it only made her happier, resulting in her fondling more intimate areas.

He steeled his mind. He would not fall apart; he would not give her the satisfaction. Arthur fought back the urge to buck and scream as her hands wandered his newly formed small perfect around breasts, stroking gently, caressing, fondling. She rolled his nipple between her fingers, each in turn before her hands wandered lower playing with the curls of hair between his legs.

Arthur whimpered slightly as Morgana dug her nails into his bare skin, drawing her fingers across his chest, his stomach, leaving long angry red lines but he would have endured that all day if she would stop everything else. He could feel whatever a small spark licked his skin from her fingertips. Some sort of crackling fire left tingling feeling across his body. He couldn’t say it was pleasant, but it was not overly painful, merely a stinging along his flesh. What kind of magic can do that? Arthur did not know.

Morgana abruptly left his side. He shivered on the bed at the loss of the warmth of her body as she disappeared from view, only to return, dark blue flame dancing in her eyes. Arthur's breath left him as he saw what she had picked up. She was lovingly caressing something through her fingers.

Arthur struggled in vain against his bonds, panicking at the item that his captor now held, knowing full well what kind of pain and torture it could inflict. Surely, surely, even she would not use it on him. He agreed to give her everything she asked for that to the spell she has placed on him.

Arthur broke; he whimpered a small ‘no please’ as he watched her glide closer to the bed, cruelty marking her face. She didn’t care that he was only her, for the night, that he had already succumbed to her. She enjoyed the pain, the fear, the terror of her victims. Just because Arthur had been made her slave for the night would not spare him for the same fate as all those other victims she took to her bed.

The small tech hovered over his body. The Confessor quivered, waiting for her to touch him with it and begin his torture. He closed his eyes, breathing heavy, chest rising and falling and unable to control the horrible thoughts racing through his mind. This was part of the fun, the waiting. It was all part of the torture.

Arthur screamed as something touched his side, caressing his ribs. He had expected the small device, steeled his body against the pain that was to come. His muscles sagged with relief as Morgana’s hand caressed his bare skin. He opened his eyes to look at her, her sparkling with laughter. She was drawing this out, making him squirm.

The first touch of a small toy, ever so lightly against his stomach, sent his body convulsing back into the bed. Every muscle twitched, fighting to get away from the source of his agony. His body bucked, but secured at wrists and ankles as he was, he could not move far enough away to escape. Morgana loomed over him, kneeling on the bed, tracing the toy in small patterns across his bare skin, mortifying the flesh, relishing his reactions as he screamed long low in agony with each fresh touch.

Drawing back slightly, she enjoyed watching the muscles quiver under beautifully pale porcelain skin. Licking her lips, she ran the toy through her fingers delighting in the pain in her own body as she watched him pant for breath between assaults, sweat glistening across every inch of his.

She had a naughty though, She refrained from doing certain actions as the results were…extreme, sometimes permanent and fatal, but brutalising the Mother Confessor so was just too good an opportunity to pass up. Eagerly and excitedly, Morgana hovered the weapon over Arthur’s body, he squirmed, his eyes wide and frightened as she murmurs he pleads for her to stop, not wanting to feel the toy's painful touch again.

Morgana presses the tip against his clitoris and Arthur’s whole body spasmed, jerking of the bed with a brutal force as if pulled by invisible strings. Still tied at the wrists and ankles, he was rigidly pointing to the sky as she slid it down further and up into his body.

She pleasured herself, exploring his body with this toy, searching for the most sensitive spots that had his crying and begging, bucking wildly on the bed. Morgana never lingered too long in the one area, not wanting to allow her victim to grow accustomed to the pain. She tortured him endlessly until he was sobbing and voice hoarse from calling out, his pleas lost on deaf ears.  
She glanced coolly over his prone body, muscles shaking and convulsing, his body taut with tension and pain. Those beautiful blue eyes watching her like a mouse watching a snake, utter terror. She relished this, his look of horror.

Arthur found that he couldn’t even shriek in pain, the sensory overload tightening all the muscles closed in his body, his mouth opened wide in a silent scream at the invasion of the toy into his pussy sending blinding hot waves throughout him.

He passed out from the sheer agony of her forcing the toy up into his body, the pain searing through his very insides. Morgana watched fascinatedly, excited by the action. He hadn’t lasted long, she mused. It was disappointing. Flexing the item inside him, it wasn’t quite as fun without a reaction to observe. She amused herself, pulling the object from him and running her tongue along the wetness coating it, savouring the taste of him on her tongue. Morgana could wait she had all night to play with her victim, Arthur always walked around in tie outfits teasing the Alphas of the Kingdom, she would take her revenge out on this beautiful prince in his own bed.

Arthur regained consciousness, surfacing from the dark to awake in almost in an instant, fear, and panic returning simultaneously. His whole body ached, he was shivering and covered in cooling sweat but what worried his was slight numbness below his waist.

Glancing up, his captor was standing at the foot of the bed, watching him, still playing with the toy in her hands. Arthur did not know how long she had been standing scrutinizing him or even what she had done to his body as he was lying unconscious. He shuddered at the thought.

Morgana laughed and it was like nails raking down his bare skin, ‘awake at last pet, good, good, I was beginning to worry I may not get to have my way with you tonight.’

Arthur sank back against the bed, the chains rattled, he was still tied down, he was in agony and it would never stop, he knew she would never get tired of torturing him. He shifted slightly and pain lanced through his body drawing a gasp from his lips. He wondered if Morgana penetrating him with the toy had done any permanent damage, as below his waist seemed to be a little numb. Wiggling his toes, he found they did not quite move as much as directed and he was having trouble with the sensation, he hoped he would regain some feeling in his lower extremities.

Morgana stalked closer to the bed, beginning to remove her own clothing and Arthur could see a dark, hungry look in her eyes as she habitually licked lips. Naked and fully erect, she crawled onto the base of the bed and towards him; Arthur would have given anything at that moment to be anywhere but here, to have her dead. At this point he would even have accepted his own death; he did not want to spend another minute with this monster.

Morgana entered him in one swift motion, embedding her cock as far into his pussy as she could, as a small sigh of satisfaction escaping her lips. Arthur wondered if it was a blessing or not that he couldn’t really feel it, he was aware of a vague pressure between his legs as Morgana flexed her hips back and forward taking his own pleasure from her body.

Her body covered his, arms bunching beside his, her toned stomach rubbing along the front of his as she leaned down to kiss him. Arthur gagged and moved her head away, he did not want her lips on hers, and her smell was clogging his nostrils, making his stomach churn.

Morgana laughed when she couldn’t reach him turned away lips she contented herself with other parts of his body, sinking teeth long his exposed neck and lapping at the small rivulets of blood she drew.

Evidently, Morgana was not as pleased as she could have been at his reaction. The toy had brought screams and cries of pain and terror but Arthur could lie impassively under her as his body jerked slightly from her movements. He found himself turned onto his front, pushed painfully down into the mattress with Morgana's heavier weight on top of him. His hands and feet were still tied spread, any wriggling against his bonds only rubbed his along the bare skin of the Witch behind him. Arthur stilled, not wanting to cause further excitement for her.

She slid into him wetness from behind, pushing herself deeper from this angle; he could feel more of her stretching him with every thrust. It was hurting more, Arthur was aware he was regaining more feeling in his body as Morgana picked up the pace, slamming herself roughly into him.

Her fingers bruised his skin, digging further into him and leaving half-moon shaped marks where her nails were which filled with blood when she removed them.

He couldn’t help scream and squirm as he felt teeth sink into the back of his neck, Morgana worrying at the skin like a dog. He hissed, unable to stop the involuntary buck of his body and hips at the pain but it only served to push him back onto her, her hips pushed snuggly against his ass.

Morgana shifted above him, Arthur, could not see her from this position, his brain scared and in pain, craning his neck to try and see what she was doing, and he did not know what she planned next.

Arthur shrieked long and low before his voice finally gave out, teeth sinking into the bedding below him, a white hot fiery pain ripped through him bowel all the way up his spine. Morgana had embedded the toy into his anus as she was simultaneously embedded in his pussy.

His whole body convulsed, every muscle tightening in pain and shock, the gip around Morgana caused her to come, squirting stick warm come into him as he tightened around her almost painfully. Arthur couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, every nerve ending felt as if she had set fire to it all at once. No sound left his mouth and after a few minutes his body collapsed in on itself as he passed out on the bed.

Drowsily Arthur returned from the darkness of his mind, hoping it had been a terribly awful dream. His wishful thinking was soon shattered, however. His eyes felt heavy and were crusted partially closed, the slightest twitch and his whole body ached like nothing he had ever experienced. He realized his hands and feet we untied but this did not matter, he didn’t think he would be able to move.

Opening his eyes as fully as he could manage the Mother Confessor realised he was still in his bedroom, lying face down on top of the bed, naked and covered in sweat, blood and come. He tried to move, to roll onto his side but his body protested, his muscles felt like jelly and would not respond to a command. The small noise of pain sounded muffled to his ears, voice rough and hoarse. He tried licking his lips; his dry thick tongue too did not seem to want to work for him either.

Morgana appeared at the bedside and Arthur tried to shrink away, small incoherent noises whimpering from his dry, cracked lips. Morgana’s grin was predatory; She reached a handout and tenderly stroked his hair. Through his blurry vision, he could see people standing behind her holding clothing and other items.

“A bath I think. These servants will get you ready, afterwards I will heal your wounds then leave you to hear in the morning you may call on your father has if anything happened, the Servant will not remember but you will never forget Prince Arthur how you gave yourself to me how I was your first.”

All throw the bath all he could think about was the hatred that burned through him like nothing he had ever felt before, he longed to tear at her face with his nails leaving it in a red ruin, popping those eyes out of their sockets.

Has she healed him with Magic all he could think about it all the different way he could kill her only if he had been in control of his own body? The way his wound coverup has if it been wounded, surprise him, this girl was taken away every bit of advice that he needed to make her pay for what she did to him. His mind could not wrap around the fact.

When she was done she set him up and a glass of drink for him, he was so dry that he sulked it all down. She smiled and lay him down on the bed watch until he fell asleep, she knew that he would not recall who had hurt him when this night become morning when he comes too. but the old court Physician Gaius would know what has happened and more magic users would die at Uther hand for this act. Arthur last thoughts were "help me, brother I need you!" and "need my Princess, Help me"


	13. BAD NEWS

Essetir, one of five kingdoms in the Albion, Merlin has been here for years now and yet he missed his little brother, the last letter he had got was short… and it disturbing news, the second daughter and the youngest child of Vivienne, and the adopted daughter of Gorlois Alpha Morgana was going be live them. Merlin knew from what he had heard around the Kingdom of Camelot that there would be the change that she was illegitimate Beta daughter of Uther mark her the younger maternal half-sister of Morgause and paternal half-sister of Arthur and him.

Merlin knew that Morgana was embittered, cold, ruthless and calculating who believe that Omega is there to be used and abused nothing more, nothing less. She is a highly isolated and darkened who resembles their biological father Uther Pendragon. He worried about Arthur with Alpha so close to him and he brother was all on his own in Camelot.

Morgana was a courage and ability as a fighter, she too is very stubborn and independent. Morgana also takes a sadistic pleasure in torments of other pain. Morgana remains a powerful, arrogant, intelligent, overconfident, and ferociously determined individual. 

Then last Night something had woke Merlin up from his one-bedroom house in the small village Ealdor, he only had one friend name, William. He told Arthur about his only friend, William was reluctant to trust people of royal blood because his father was killed fighting for King Cenred. William was a close friend of Merlin's and was the only person in Ealdor, apart from Hunith, who knew about Merlin's magic and this cause William to get Merlin into a lot of arguments with the other kids in the village.

King Cenred was the ruler of the kingdom Essetir which the Kingdom that Ealdor belongs too. He also told Arthur about what he thought of the King Cenred. Cenred thought little of towns in the outlying regions of his kingdom, he refused to send any troops to help the small villages despite his vast military force. King Cenred was a sadistic, ruthless and cunning yet cautious man, You, my brother would soon call him a coward. I have heard him say a coward was a survivor, he was not ashamed to be branded a coward, caring more about his life than about his pride.  Cenred preferred to allow others to do the fighting for him watching the siege from the safety of his Kingdom.

The King Cenred also lacked patience, King Cenred was trained in swordplay but due to his preference to stay out of combat, the extent of his sword skills are as of now unknown. He owned two swords which he kept in a pair of sheaths on his back but only used one of these swords when fighting against his killer. It can be presumed that his skill with a sword.

Merlin told Arthur, he feels like an outsider among the conservative community. Some people, such as his friend William, accepted his magic. Others like Simmons viewed him with caution, but after what happen who Merlin did not blame Simmons. once cut down a tree with magic and nearly crushed Simmons, who was furious with him.

He missed everyone back in Camelot, and the letters want back and forth between the brothers but then the letter that came this morning was one from Gaius. He had asked that Merlin returns to Camelot in year time has Arthur need his protection, it also said that the King has sent Arthur to Themyscira until he is fully healed. Merlin found himself wandering around the Village doing his daily duty with Sir Rickson wait for the next letter from Gaius tell him that his brother was back in Camelot so he could plan his arrival just days after his brother return.


	14. His my Prince and I am his Princess

Her mother once told her that one day she would find the right person and desire him or her to become her mate. And that nothing would be more important than having that person, keeping that person, and protecting him or her from any harm.

Guinevere wasn't all that sure about that, though. She had never felt the need to actually possess someone like that. Oh sure, she often caught the alluring scent of a person in heat, she had seen how the others made fools out of each other to gain their favour, how they thought between each other if the person was indecisive. Not Guinevere, though. she didn't care about that. She got plenty of ass out of the heat, she didn't need a mate when she could sate herself on the nearest willing body.

And because she was the daughter of the alpha queen, to be queen herself one day, there were plenty of willing bodies.

No, Guinevere had never felt the need to find a mate. With time, she got really good at denying the instinctual rise of lust each time she could smell the heat. Even omegas didn't manage to break her vow not to mate with anyone. Oh sure, they were beautiful, and their scent was like magnolias in spring, but Guinevere remained strong. she did not need a mate, she reminded herself constantly. She really didn't. But, eventually, even Guinevere's iron resolve crumbled, the day she was kissed by one Arthur Pendragon six years ago in Camelot and now Arthur was going be stay with her here in her room.

\---

For the last week Arthur has not been well, he can’t keep anything down and his mood was up and down, it was sign of coming heat, it would be Arthur’s first and been Guinevere’s betrothal he was told he be in the same room with his Alpha that was Princess Guinevere, it was good thing she knew how to handle Prince Arthur Pendragon the Prat.

Guinevere unlocked and pulled open the heavy metal door of Arthur’s rooms and threw her bag on the floor, before shutting the door. She'd learned her lesson long ago. When a servant had been walking by while she had been having little fun with a willing Omega.

She saw her betrothal’s coat on the back of the sofa and knew he'd come back early again. He not been easy to live with, he was messy and moody sign of his coming into heat.

Guinevere thought Arthur was probably in bed, wallowing in misery and self-pity. She'd learned how to deal with Arthur since they had the fight about his trauma of what Morgana did to him over four and a half year she has been at Camelot. If Guinevere acted nonchalantly and bossed Arthur around, they got along well. The second Guinevere let her guard down and actually asked Arthur how he was feeling, the latter would explode, not liking to be babied.

"Guess what I had to paint today in class," Guinevere said excitedly, walking toward the bedroom, but changed direction remembering he was hungry. She also knew Arthur hadn't eaten.

As she heated some soup, she waited for her partner to answer. When that didn't happen, Guinevere went on unperturbed, used to being ignored by Arthur. She knew Arthur was listening, most likely lounged on the bed and smoking.

"We had to paint our favourite thing in the world," Guinevere explained, busying herself with heating two bowls of soup. "Can you guess what mine was?"

Met with silence, Guinevere grew annoyed and stomped to the bedroom.

"Your dick, your asshole!" She hissed as he pushed the panel frames open. She blanched when she didn't find her partner in bed. "Arthur? Are you here?" Everything indicated Arthur was indeed room.

A sudden chill ran down Guinevere's spine as she rushed to the bathroom. "Arthur!"

Guinevere gasped, her heart stuttering as she fell to her knees next to the stubborn man coiled up on the floor.

Having his shoulder shaken, Arthur blinked his eyes open, looking around confused. "Why am I on the bathroom floor?"

Guinevere pushed back all her worry and schooled her features. "You tell me. I was talking to you earlier, and when you didn't answer, I thought you were being an asshole. Then I found you here."

Arthur groaned, rolling on his back and staring at the ceiling. "I don't even remember getting in the room. At this point in time, I'm not sure if I should fire Theodore or give him a raise."

"A raise. Always a raise." Guinevere winked and saw a ghost of a smile appear on her partner's face. "Now, get your ass off the floor before you catch a cold."

"Yeah, because I attract diseases." Arthur sat up, bracing himself on the toilet. His attempt at a joke earned him a slap on the back of his head.

Guinevere dug her nails into her palms to restrain herself from helping Arthur. It took him a few tries to get up and walk the short distance to the bed where he fell down face first. Not moving an inch.

"You should sit up, at least. It's dinner time. That is unless you want it through a straw," Guinevere commanded, walking to the room.

"I'm not an incapacitated little faggot!"

"Prove it!"

As Guinevere took her time loading a tray with their bowls, spoons, and napkins, she hastily wiped a tear rolling down her nose. She'd promised herself to stay strong. She was aware Arthur could see through her bullshit, but she appreciated the tough façade.

They sat on the bed, and in between spoonful’s, Guinevere retold her story to Arthur. When she was finished eating, she realized her partner hadn't touched his bowl of soup.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Arthur made a face. "I've become intolerant to chicken soup."

"But it's the only thing… Are you allowed mashed potatoes?" Guinevere remembered her mother used to give her mashed potatoes when she was feeling sick and not in the mood for anything else.

Seeing Arthur’s eyes light up, Guinevere knew she'd suffer the consequences if it made Arthur sick. It would be the first time since the attacker that Arthur ate anything other than soup.

Guinevere quickly prepared a small portion of mashed potatoes, and by the time he climbed back in bed, Arthur was dozing off, his head lolling to the side.

"Dinner's ready." Guinevere patted her lover's hand.

Arthur jerked a little, startled. "Tired," he mumbled.

Guinevere nudged Arthur’s lips with a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Arthur's eye's fluttered open and he stared, amused, then he opened his mouth dutifully, accepting the food. It was probably the most intimate thing they'd done aside from sleep in the same bed.

Arthur chewed slowly each bite, and Guinevere bit the inside of her cheek to keep from commenting on what he could possibly be chewing. Half an hour later, the plate was empty.

"Don't tell anyone what just happened," Arthur threatened.

Smirking, Guinevere almost skipped to the other side of the room to leave the dishes on the table the servants would take it away later. Of course, she wasn't stupid enough to brag that she'd fed Arthur, though at least Gi was going to hear about it. Gi was her servant and best friend. By the time she returned, Arthur was fast asleep in the middle of the bed.

Guinevere settled on Arthur’s chest, hugging him tightly and closing her eyes. She focused on the thumping heartbeat against her cheek, trying not to think of what if. But her mind reminded her of how she almost lost Arthur. A few tears rolled down her nose and she sniffed, knowing Arthur wouldn't want her to be a show any emotions the very reason she hadn't told anybody in the beginning.

It felt like they'd just fallen asleep when Guinevere was brutally awakened by being shoved away.

Fuck, he though worried. The mashed potatoes had been a bad idea.

Arthur groaned and sat on the edge of the bed, holding his stomach as if not sure to get up or not. Guinevere gave up a pretence of being strong.

She crawled to her partner and helped him to the bathroom right on time. She'd suffer the consequences of coddling Arthur when he finished barfing. When it seemed to be over, Guinevere handed him a glass of water, strategically placed on the sink.

She yawned loudly as Arthur cleansed his mouth, slumping against the toilet seat. "Could you do this before going to bed?" Guinevere tried lighting up the mood.

"And break the three AM barfing session? No way."

"For a change. I'd like to sleep through the night. I feel guilty, though."

"I wanted to eat something else. We're equally guilty." Arthur groaned, sticking his head in the toilet again.

Guinevere reached a tentative hand to Arthur’s back. When he wasn't shrugged off, she rubbed between his shoulder blades.

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded after cleansing his mouth again.

"Your shoulders can get tense while vomiting. I know that."

"So, you decided to give me a massage?" Guinevere knew Arthur hated how she cares and attending Guinevere was with him. Even though Arthur preferred to stay strong, Guinevere knew he secretly loved having her around. Of course, he'd never admitted, that to himself or out loud.

"Come to bed and I might give you a real message." Guinevere got up and went back to bed. He had to wait a good ten minutes for Arthur to appear.

~O~O~O~

The next day, Guinevere was at the lunch, she is busy with court business when she got a message from Ted. He'd never sent a message to Guinevere before, even though he'd had been told that he should if anything to do with Arthur well been. Guinevere's mind raced every horrible scenario.

The message said "He's been in the bathroom for the past fifteen minutes. I can't babysit him. We have a presentation in half an hour, and he thinks he's going to lead it."

It was worse than Guinevere originally thought. Arthur was overdoing it. And his body was rebelling against him after being subjected to so many things in a short period of time.

Guinevere rushed into the kitchen. "Chicken soup, Deb!"

"Another one? What's with everyone today?" she demanded, ordering the soup to the cook.

"To go," Guinevere added, pulling her bag out and making sure she had everything she needed. "Hurry."

Debbie sobered. "Oh, Sunshine!" She reached to stroke her cheek. "He's so fucking stubborn. He's even stopped listening to Ted about going home when he doesn't feel well."

"I hear you do an amazing job at keeping him on his toes."

"I'm not nearly as strong as I show him. I cry myself to sleep every night. And I know Arthur can hear me."

"If it wasn't for you ordering him around, he'd probably give up."

"Arthur never gives up. He's a strong, stubborn prick," Guinevere muttered.

Debbie handed him the soup container. "Make sure he eats it all."

"After his session this morning, he'd barf out even one spoonful, but I'll try."

~O~O~O~

When Guinevere arrived at Court, Cynthia welcomed him with a hug, looking relieved. "Thank God you're here."

"That bad?"

"And then some. He's in his office. I better run and help Ted with the presentation. He's helpless when it comes to court things."

"Good luck!"

"You too." She patted her arm, rushing down the hall in the opposite way.

Guinevere found Arthur coiled upon the couch with his suit jacket covering him. He placed the food on the table, before kneeling at her partner's side. As Guinevere reached a hand to move the hair off Arthur’s face, his cloudy, blue eyes opened.

"My personal tormentor sent straight from Hell."

"That's me—at your service," Guinevere smirked, not missing a beat.

Arthur tried to smile but grimaced instead. "If you're at my service, can you eat me?"

"Not part of my duties, sorry. You need to eat, keep it down, and maybe then I'll eat you."

"You're so mean; there are no words in the thesaurus to describe it."

Fighting off a smile, Guinevere helped Arthur up and fed him a few spoonsful of chicken broth.

Arthur turned to wink at her companion. "I might keep it down. What do you know? The prospect of being… Fuck." He didn't finish his bragging because he had to make a run to the bathroom. Sighing, Guinevere followed him, leaning against the doorjamb.

"When this is over, I will personally kill you if you barf for whatever reason," he muttered, handing Arthur a glass of water.

Arthur asked, “what if I was with child?”

Guinevere smiled saying, “we been back in Camelot by then and you have Merlin and Gaius to barf on”

"Duly noted," Arthur said, bending over the toilet again.

\---

She had been walking towards the training hall when she first smelled it. The most beautiful scent in the world – of a body, warm with heat and fertility, amplified by its owner's status. An omega in heat. she was instantly hard.

Guinevere had no desire to act on her lust, but that didn't mean she couldn't take a look. So, she followed that enrapturing scent, allowing herself the luxury to breathe it in deep. If she closed her eyes, she could just imagine what it would be like if she actually took this one. She had never smelled anything so beautiful, and She had been around plenty of omegas. Something was different about this one. She found out why when she passed the corner and actually saw the omega.

Arthur. Her darling betrothal Arthur was standing pressed against the wall, staring fearfully at the group of betas and gammas surrounding him. His cheeks were flushed with heat, glistering with perspiration, his breath ragged with need and fear. And he was scared. He was terrified. And it suddenly hit Guinevere.

Omegas were the most prized members of their society. The most beautiful, the most fertile, with the sweetest scent you ever did smell. But there had the smallest amount of rights. Whoever won the fight for the omega would have him or her, no matter how the omega struggled and cried. Because an omega was a prize, more often than not treated as nothing more than a thing to show off and breed with as often as possible.

Guinevere could see the group closing in on her Prince, one person even dared to trace Arthur's brow in a lover's caress. Whoever won this fight would have the right to claim him as theirs. And Arthur would never be anything more than a thing to be envious of.

Before Guinevere knew, Sword was in her hand, and she was charging into the group. It barely took her anytime at all. She was alpha, second only to the Queen herself, and her would-be-rivals could already feel it with each bone she broke.

When the last person fell under the mighty Sword the God killer has it is known, Guinevere turned to face her Prince. Arthur's breath hitched fearfully, and Guinevere could guess why she was covered in blood, her mind already going wild from the thrill of victory and the scent of heat, she knew it probably showed in her expression, in her eyes. Arthur looked as if he wanted to flee, so Guinevere moved quickly towards him, and grabbed him around the waist, lifting him up and over her shoulder, then effortlessly carrying him off to Guinevere's room.

And so, Guinevere chose a mate and won the right to bed him. And as it was an omega, Guinevere could do whatever she wanted now. Guinevere was glad for that. Because it was better it was her who won Arthur, than someone who wouldn't even realize what an honour it was.

*~*

Arthur yelped when Guinevere threw him onto the bed. Guinevere stood at the foot, just staring as Arthur shivered, eyes glistering with a need he probably didn't understand. Arthur was still relatively young, not of age yet. He probably barely even knew what would happen, had it not been for what was done to him by Morgana. Guinevere would show him that it would be pleasing not just painful.

With quick jerky movements, Guinevere disrobed herself, then climbed onto the bed. She grasped at the Prince, forcing his clothing off, ripping what refused to give. Prince mewled in protest, then yelped again when Guinevere flipped him onto his stomach.

Guinevere started at the expanse of creamy white skin, moist from sweat. She couldn't resist the urge to kiss down that beautiful back, to caress all that she could reach as she made her way down to Arthur's bottom. Her Prince gave a full-bodied shudder when Guinevere spread his buttocks and licked towards the opening. She spent a short moment there, tasting and caressing, but Arthur was already so wet, so open, so ready.

Guinevere slipped inside with little trouble. It was wet and slick, but Prince's body was still so tight around her. She started thrusting, quickly setting a firm, fast rhythm. Arthur's body parted for her, sucking her in, then released their hold with an indecent squelch when Guinevere's hips moved back. Arthur arched his back in reluctant pleasure, mewling from the sensations Guinevere knew the heat intensified.

Even though the sight of that lean back was lovely, Guinevere couldn't see Prince's expressions clearly, and that dissatisfied him. So, she pulled out and roughly rolled Prince over. She climbed right back over Arthur, and yanked those pale legs wide open, slipping back in with a pleased groan.

She had been right, Arthur hadn't known what to expect. His eyes, though misted with pleasure, were still uncertain, still confused. His cheeks were flushed a bright red, lips parted as he gasped for air as Guinevere pounded him, tiny gasps the only indication he felt it.

The scent, the heat, the tightness, and the hesitant way Arthur moved against her all caused Guinevere's control to falter, to slip. She could feel herself growing wider, locking them together, her seed already beginning to pour into Prince's body.

It was clear that Arthur did not know this would happen either. It made sense though. Omegas didn't knot, and Prince had always been such a private person. Guinevere doubted he would've ever asked.

Arthur cried out when the knot first started forming and pushed insistently against Guinevere's chest as he was stretched wider and wider. Arthur was so tight; thus, it didn't surprise Guinevere when Arthur's cries turned pained, and his thrashing more panicked. Tears welled up and fell past those blue eyes while Arthur strained against him, trying to get away. But Guinevere leaned down, pressing Arthur down into the mattress with her own body, caging him in with her arms around Prince's head. Once the knot was formed, there was nothing left to do, but wait. So, Guinevere traced her fingers against Prince's brow, his high cheeks, his moist lips, in what she hoped was a comfort. It was so hard to concentrate on calming Prince though, when the scent of his heat, so close now, seemed to fill every pore of Guinevere's body. All her attention somehow went back to how Arthur's body twitched and shuddered as it was forced to accept Guinevere's seed.

The knot went down after a hours, and Guinevere pulled out slowly. Arthur rolled to his side, and curled up into a ball with a sniffle, while his hands went between his legs, pressing against his used opening.

Guinevere watched him, and rubbed soothing circles around his back, dotting kisses on one shoulder.

It was done. Arthur was Guinevere's mate. Arthur was Guinevere's. He was also probably tired after the ordeal. So, they would rest now.

*~*

Guinevere woke from her doze, and her nostrils once again informed him the heat was still going on. It would not end until Arthur accepted his seed until a child was created. Guinevere looked at Prince, still laying on his side, facing away from him. The skin between his buttocks still glistened with wetness, was still ready to accept him. Guinevere moved to her side and closer to the Prince. It was so easy to just slip back inside and start rutting. Arthur awoke with a shocked gasp, but Guinevere wrapped her arms around the Prince's torso, pressing them chest to back.

Guinevere's rhythm was the same as before – her movements were strong and sure, her thrusts powerful and almost forceful. Her hands roamed over Arthur's body, tweaking nipples and pumping at Prince's small shaft until it filled with arousal. Guinevere staved off her own orgasm until Arthur achieved his, waited for Arthur's body to slump back against him in a sated daze. But when Guinevere's knot once again started swelling, Prince still jerked and cried out softly. He whimpered the entire time they were locked together, hands once again trying to push Guinevere away from his body.

The knot prevented that, so Guinevere just held her struggling Prince, whispering and pleading with him to relax, just accept it. Eventually, Arthur did. He had little choice in the matter and her claim was complete.


	15. Over portective Alpha

The Sheet of the bed was sent to Camelot has to proof Arthur and Guinevere mating along with a report of the mating bit marks over Arthur left shoulder. The Bite healed almost immediately, the scar is clean and crisp. Has a newly bonded pair Alpha has not let the young Arthur out of her sight. Take it upon herself to oversee Arthur protection it was driving Arthur nuts.

A year later they found themselves back at Camelot, the week Morgana was way visiting her father grave in Cornwell. Arthur thought that Guinevere was, without a doubt, a big puppy too strong and stubborn for her own good. There was no other way to describe the alpha as she stood before Arthur, nervous and preening at any sign of approval from the omega. Arthur had to admit, it was kind of nice to have had the big strong Warrior Princess dotting on him for the past week. However, this was a little too far.

"Guinevere," Arthur sighed, "I understand that you're worried and that you only want to keep me safe and that's perfectly fine." Guinevere perked up at that, then again, the Goddess of Warrior seemed to perk up at anything Arthur said recently.

"But," Arthur said quickly and Guinevere immediately sunk back to her sulking puppy look.

"But?" She repeated softly, not looking the Omega in the eyes.

"But," he continued. "it's just a sprained ankle and you really don't need to carry me around."

"Ok..." The Princess continued to look down at the floor. Her shoulders sagged and Arthur was certain some sort of light in the princess’s eyes had died. Oh no she's precious.

Arthur sighed again. He seemed to do that a lot lately. "Come here you, overgrown puppy." Pulling Guinevere into a hug Arthur kissed the top of her head as Guinevere wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that for a moment.

Arthur yelped as Guinevere lifted him right off the ground and started towards the room. Arthur groaned in defeat. There had to be another outlet for Guinevere's overprotective alpha impulses. Right?

Wrong. During the four days of being carried around and three more of being followed, Arthur had found no alternative. Uther had taken this as an opportunity to try and bench him from knight duty. Something the King had tried to do many times in the past.

Other than being nagged by the King, Arthur had endlessly searched for anything to calm Guinevere's alpha instincts. After sifting through hundreds of articles that all basically said the same sexist things, all Arthur had come up with seemed uncomfortable too close to an ultimatum. Either stick to the sidelines and keep himself out of the line of fire, or deal.

Arthur was still contemplating his options well into day five of bed rest when Guinevere came knocking on his door with a cake of all things. Really good cake. From his favourite baker in town.

Maybe being pampered and cared for by Guinevere every once in a while, wasn't so bad. Besides Arthur didn't get injured too often. None of the Knights did. Not to mention that Princess Warrior was just absolutely adorable and cuddly like this. Arthur was certain that if Guinevere had a tail it would be constantly in motion. It could probably be used to generate energy. So, playing patient for a week or so every once in a while, to calm Guinevere's Alpha instincts wasn't bad at all. Not if he got free cake and cuddles. 

Arthur woke to feel flushed and irritated. His lower abdomen ached with the slightest movement and his head throbbed the slightest disturbance. Ho boy.

"George, did you order a refill on my birth control from Gaius?"

"Yes sire, I have taken the liberty to inform Gaius of the start of your heat cycle, and have asked to prepare your preferred meal for this occasion"

"Blueberry pancakes with chocolate syrup and whipped cream!" Arthur sat up smiling at the thought temporarily forgetting his cramps and headache. Wincing he collapsed backwards onto his bed and hid beneath the covers. His heats were always the same. Migraines, cravings and cramps on the first day, slow-burning arousal the next few days, and then more cramps as his uterus began to shred itself to bits to start the whole process all over again and he was free for the next two and a half months or so.

"Sire? I feel I must inform you of Princess Guinevere current, situation..." Arthur lifted his head, situation?

"George, what do you mean?" There was a pause, as the servant was carefully planning out what to say next.

"Sir, Princess Guinevere has stationed herself in front of the entrance to your door some time ago and has not moved since. I have tried, but she has not responded to a single question. Her vital signs are stable and according to the usual trend, Princess Guinevere appears to be completely healthy. However, her behaviour is certainly unusual." Arthur stayed silent but inwardly groaned. This was his first heat since the rest of they had returned to Camelot and with Morgana way for the week in Conwell visiting her father grave. This could just be Guinevere's hindbrain reacting to the hormonal imbalance caused by her omega entering heat. And if Guinevere were to be under complete control of his overprotective instincts, there was no telling how the alpha would react to anything. Especially another person entering Arthur's room.

" George, tell Leon to wait for the breakfast in bed, tell him it's Guinevere."

"Of course, sir." With that Arthur stretched, ignoring the pain in his lower abdomen. Throwing on a shirt and hoodie Arthur made his way towards the living area of his room. Guinevere was sitting cross-legged on the floor directly in front of the open door and, oh god she had her shield and sword with her. Guinevere's entire body was tense, her breathing slow. Her eyes were glazed over with a glassy and hostile look. Arthur shivered, the alpha looked ready to kill anything that dared come to close.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur spoke. "Guinevere?" No response. Arthur took a cautious step forward and tried again.

"Hey, Guinevere?... Princess?" Guinevere blinked and looked up, the hostility seemed to melt away. The Warrior scrambled to her feet awkwardly. Guinevere's face was flushed, entire body taut with anticipation and nerves. The alpha seemed ready to rush forwards at any second. His nose flared at the first scent of heat. Arthur flinched involuntarily and Guinevere seemed to shrink at this. Well, that was a good sign, somewhat. It seemed that Guinevere was only partially under the influence of alpha instincts. There was a chance Arthur would be able to rationalize with him. Possibly get the alpha to put the shield down. Taking a deep breath, Arthur held out his hand.

"Guinevere, come here," Guinevere jerked forwards, swinging the shield in front of him. Arthur keeled.

"No, no shield or Sword." He added firmly. Guinevere stopped in his tracks, whimpering slightly.

"Guinevere, no shield or Sword." With another whine, the princess hesitantly set her weapons down on the table in Arthur room. Arthur beckoned him closer and Guinevere followed. Arthur sighed in relief and gently took Guinevere hand. The alpha seemed to grow more responsive at this. The scent of Arthur seemed to ground her. Guinevere let herself be pulled forwards into a hug before shakily dropping to her knees. Arthur dropped with her, brushing his hand through princess’s hair massaging it gently.

"It's alright my princess, I know you just want to keep me safe." Guinevere sighed at that and wrapped her arms protectively around Arthur.

"But," Guinevere frowned, gripping a little tighter.

"But." She mumbled back. Arthur smiled lightly.

"But, you know that if anything ever happened, we have George to let us know and the Knights protect us?"

"Certainly. I would never dream of allowing any harm come to you, or any other person within the Camelot." Guinevere sighed. Breathing deeply into Arthur's shoulder. They stayed like that for another moment.

"Arthur?" The omega hummed in response.

"Can I build you a nest?" Arthur hummed again. He didn't exactly have a nest. His bed usually served him just fine. But if it would help Guinevere then Arthur say no harm in it.

"Only if you stay and cuddle and read to me." The alpha lit up and Arthur laughed. Guinevere stood and carried him to his bed where princess Warrior proceeded to surround Arthur with every blanket and pillow he could find.

 


	16. greedy, ruthless King Alined

 The loud crash echoing from the outer room startled him upright, water splashing over the edge of the deep sunken bath with the movement.

Trickler exhaled slowly and raked his hands through his dark, wet hair, water running in rivulets through his fingers, cascading down along his arms and over his face. That was usually his cue: he had to be quick to calm the angry beast, or else the consequences could be less than pleasant.

His Master preferred him to be three things: clean, compliant, and most importantly, unobtrusive. He also preferred him immediately accessible, which added to his haste as he levered himself from the water and towelled off quickly.

The robe he was permitted to wear was rich in both cut and fabric only in King’s room at night, something that made his gorge rise as always as he slipped his arms into the sleeves and belted it at his waist: it was one of those petty reminders of his status that his Master was so fond of – a kept man, a pleasure slave, nothing of consequence.

This time, he had no doubt of the source of that resounding thud – furious fists slammed down on the desk again, and Trickler dropped the towel he’d been scrubbing dry his hair with and dashed to the doorway, wet feet sticking noisily to the marble.

It wasn’t the first time the King was to be found hunched over his private desk, back stiff and muscles tense with barely restrained fury – it was likely not to be the last, either. Trickler allowed himself a soft sigh of annoyance, set his features to a more welcoming visage, rather than the scowl he originally wore, and quietly padded closer.

Alined stiffened defensively as Trickler drew nearer, the King's chin coming up in stubborn defiance. Reminding himself to assume the deferential manner of a slave, Trickler reached out and gently tucked a lock of pale hair behind one sweeping ear, letting his breath waft gently across his Master’s temple as he slipped behind the King and let his hands drift towards Alined’s shoulders.

“How hard you work,” he murmured as his fingers began to seek out the knots of frustration coiled in the muscles they rested on, his faint tone of deep approval and mild reproach perfected over many such nights.

With a much-practised technique, he began to massage away the tension, alternating between deep, muscle aching pressure and gentle, caressing strokes, just as he’d been instructed back when … good heavens! Was it three years already, since the Alliance hold sold away his freedom for the price of peace? Or was it longer? Confined to these rooms, it was so easy to lose track of time.

A soft, pleasing grunt dragged him back to the here and now – he couldn’t afford to let his attention drift when he had to keep such a delicate balance in order to achieve his ultimate goals.

Alined’s head lolled back and he murmured another of those wordless sounds of approval as he wriggled a bit beneath Trickler’s expert hands. Trickler smiled to himself.

"The Alliance again?" he murmured, deep and low, his fingers working their way up Alined's corded neck to ease beneath that glorious fall of hair,

Alined's appreciative murmur sounded part agreement, part involuntary groan of enjoyment. Trickler accepted that as his next cue and tasked softly. "They tie your hands with so much democracy, and wonder why you can't get anything done."

His hands wandered back towards the King's shoulders, massaging as they went, and worked deeply on those muscles once more. "Still the slaves' issues, I suppose?" he ventured cautiously; one always had to tread carefully around that topic where the Master was concerned.

Alined grunted again, not a comfortable sound this time. Trickler had to concentrate hard on making sure he didn't tense, didn't give away his apprehension, to act as though everything was normal: the King was far too perceptive, sometimes, and had been known to exploit the odd fear here and there.

A few more moments of silence, punctuated only by the odd sound of enjoyment from His Majesty and the soft rustle of clothes moving while Trickler continued his ministrations, and Trickler had concluded that any threat that may have existed was well and truly nullified by now.

In a deliberate move, he pressed his thumbs upwards along Alined's neck again, an old massage technique from long ago, then let his hands fall to trail the backs of his fingers down and forward, along with the King's throat and past his collarbone, Trickler's arms looping around his Master's shoulders.

The first time he'd tried this manoeuvre, Alined had stiffened in deadly shock at such an audacious embrace; it had taken some time for Trickler to work out exactly how far to go and when ... and how best to use its results. Now, he was a master at it.

Soft, carefully modulated tones murmured against Alined's ear, hot and moist. "They won't win, though."

Alined snorted. "And what makes you believe that," he countered sourly.

With a learned deliberation, Trickler fitted his cheek against the King's neck, arms sliding lower in a full embrace as he nuzzled the hollow of Alined's throat. "Because you're too smart for them, that's why," he replied, taking advantage of the moment to nibble the salty tasting flesh there. Seduction: wasn't that always the tool of a king's courtesans in order to make some gain?

'Take the bait ... take the bait,' he pleaded silently.

Alined's head came up from its relaxed slump and his back firmed slightly. Trickler continued to distract him with tender nibbles and suckling at his throat, against the rippling pulse, beneath his ears while he slid his hands lower to roam over that broad chest in a soft caress - all the places where he'd discovered that Alined might be vulnerable - and waited in hope.

"So ... since you're so clever," the King sneered slightly, "why don't you tell me what I'm planning next."

'Yes!'

Trickler hid his smile in the kiss he pressed against Alined's neck and shifted to slide himself into the King's lap in a move as old as his enforced profession itself. Far from being shoved away for his impudence, broad hands roughened by years of swordplay drew him in with a determination that revealed more of Alined's desire than even the King himself knew.

He had tried, once or twice, to reason with his Master as equals in his early days as a slave - yes, long enough in the past now, he admitted to himself; his mind recoiled from the memory of beatings and worse, and settled instead on the satisfaction he gained on learning how to manipulate the Great Beast.

A slave could never question, never challenge, never advise ... but he could take a guess at what the Master had planned if given permission - and regardless of whether or not the Master had even thought of the idea at all, himself.

It had become a game to them; a deadly one, certainly, but no deadlier than any other in this place.

Arms still wrapped around Alined's shoulders, Trickler played with the odd lock or two of pristine white hair while he concentrated on putting on his 'pondering' expression.

"The slaves ... they still complain to the Alliance inspectors, I expect?" he mused softly. Of course, they did - he could hardly blame them, and besides, he could read the reports over Alined's shoulder as accurately as the King himself. He just couldn't say that he knew.

Alined pursed his lips and nodded, frowning: get on with it, he was saying.

Trickler tilted his head to the other side and slid his fingers beneath the King's embroidered collar. "Food, medical, hours, working conditions ... that sort of thing, I suppose?"

Alined grumbled an agreement, head dipping in order to nip at the flesh Trickler had exposed when he canted his head. Trickler muffled a soft groan at the feel of a hand fumbling between the opening folds of his robe then sliding up the inside of his thigh, slow and firm and strong.

The arm wrapped around behind him held him securely as he arched back into that combined caress, knees parting of their own accord in acceptance as he tipped his head back, exposing even more of his throat for Alined to nip and mark. That kind of possessiveness didn't matter to Trickler anymore; he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen outside these lavish surrounds.

A gasp followed, seduced by the feel of his Master's hot mouth suckling against a particularly susceptible place in the hollow of his collarbone, those sharp incisors leaving little nipping bruises that were quickly soothed by a slick, sensuous tongue.

The hand beneath his robe squeezed and soothed, fondling his thighs, his hip, his belly with carefully controlled caresses, but never more than an accidental brush where Trickler most craved the touch; without realising it, he whimpered.

The Game, he reminded himself sternly. You have a job to do. Remember the Game.

Alined's hand slid between his thighs once more, stroking carefully, tenderly, before moving higher to fondle his sac; Trickler whimpered again, openly.

"The ... " he gasped, writhing slightly against the gentle touch, then tried to find his voice again. "The Alliance ... they ... ah! ... they want you to do ... more, don't they?"

Alined grunted a reply and then, pushing the paperwork away roughly, lifted Trickler and shoved him onto the table.

"You talk too much," he grumbled, moving between Trickler's knees and pressing Trickler's torso towards the desk firmly, arching over his most personal of slaves as he did so. Alined's hips, coming to nestle against his own, made Trickler groan again with anticipation, the feel of his Master's hard length pulsing against his groin only adding fuel to the fire.

A silver tri-fold photo frame clattered to the floor unnoticed by either man as Trickler arched his back again, his traitorous body coming alive beneath the hands that opened his robe fully with long, determined strokes, working up and down his body with a strength that belied the tenderness hidden beneath that touch.

Yes, he concluded. Alined was right after all: he did talk too much.

God! It shouldn't feel so wonderful to have Alined's body rocking so firmly against his, to have that clothed, trapped erection moving urgently - frantically - against the heat of Trickler's bared cock, the material seeming rough for all its fineness as it became damp from their arousals.

Alined's mouth found his, hot and hungry as it devoured his moans and whimpers of pleasure. His hands were curled desperately into the King's hair, clinging to the only anchor he knew in this kind of storm, one eventually sliding down to clutch the fabric of Alined's tunic repeatedly. He bucked, he writhed, he begged with whispers and body for this too pleasant torture to end ... and to never end.

His mouth was released, allowing Trickler to continue to whimper softly and shudder as the King worked downwards slowly, pausing to lave attention on dusky nipples and along the defined muscles of his chest and abs.

Trickler was proud of those; in a place where he could have easily gone to seed, he'd modified some old tai chi meditations from his academy days in order to work out at least twice daily. If he wanted to make changes around here - which he did - he couldn't afford to have the King's eye straying elsewhere.

The sound of a drawer opening distracted him from his thoughts, and a thrill of anticipation rippled through him. Then Alined's mouth was back on his own; his grasp of surprise and his moan of excitement as a slicked finger eased inside was quickly swallowed and swept aside by more interesting things.

"Oh, God!" he gasped out again, ripping his mouth away, eyes wide in sensuous shock as not one but two fingers probed deep within again, sending another intense spiral of pleasure rocketing through his body.

Seconds, minutes, hours ... he couldn't tell how long it was, only that he didn't think it could get better - even though his body recalled that it could.

A hard, slick, pulsing heat pressed against him; he didn't even have to think of his response, his pelvis tilting higher, his legs drawn up and wide in invitation - in expectation - with a desire he was ashamed to admit to. A large, solid body looming over him, pressing into him, still partially clothed, powerful all the same: he hated the fact that he hungered for this.

And, oh God, but he was big! Big and hot and hungry, sliding in deep, too subtle, too controlled to pound into him mindlessly ... at least at this stage ... just ... there! ... throbbing deep within while he waited for Trickler to adjust. Even after all these times, he still felt almost too big to handle.

Alined's teeth nipped at his kiss-bruised neck as he slid out, slowly - oh so damn, fuckin' slowly!

Move, dammit! Trickler wanted to growl; instead, he allowed himself another whimper as the King paused, holding them both on the edge, then pressed forward again. Yes, whimper, some functioning part of his brain reminded him. He prefers to hear you whimper.

So he whimpered again, and felt Alined tremble - and Trickler found that the next thrust of hips against his was not quite as controlled as before, perhaps just a little more desperate, a little more eager, and he smiled to himself at his cleverness.

"Oh!" Soundlessly, he gasped, shudders chasing shudders as Alined hit his prostate, missed, then hit it again. Too much! Much too much! His fingers dug into Alined's shoulders, completely unnoticed.

Alined leaned closer again and took his mouth in a rough, urgent kiss, folding him almost double with the pressure, the position making every thrust ram hard against his prostate; the pleasure became nearly too painful to bear, and Trickler could feel the edges of his awareness flicker. His hands slid back into his Master's hair and clung in desperation.

He didn't even notice when a rough palm wrapped around his cock and stroked ... but his body did.

"Ahh!" His back arched clear from the desk, eyes wide as the pleasure rushed through him, threatening his vision as his release pulsed between his Master's fingers, his shudders and whimpers no longer contrived.

Then his vision did grey, then darken for just a few moments as he slipped from that plateau and down into a deliciously pleasant, boneless aftermath.

Somewhere, far away, he felt Alined's own shudders take hold, heard the hot, panting breath groan something between a prayer and his name in his ear, felt the pulsing spurts of heat released within him, and realised that the arms around the King's shoulders and the legs wrapped around his waist, holding him close, were Trickler's own.

But all that was far, far away.

All too soon, though, it became closer, more real, and part of him mourned its loss. By then, though, his Master was loosening the grip Trickler's legs had around him, pushing away, sliding from within, and a small part of Trickler mourned that loss too.

So he lay there on the desk, partially clad in his robe and displayed for any eye to see, awaiting his next cue, his Master's next move. It never paid to move too soon - the King didn't appreciate that kind of presumptuousness in his bed slaves - so, he lay there patiently, limbs askew and marked by the evidence of who and what he was. His eyes drifted shut, and without him even knowing it, his lips turned up in the smile of the very well laid.

A soft, wet cloth met with his abdomen, warm and gentle. He opened his eyes and looked down, amazed as he often was to see the deep concentration on Alined's face as his broad hands washed the sticky white fluid from his skin.

For some reason, his Master seemed to like this task, ministering in this manner to the very slave who, by rights, should be doing this to him. Trickler never understood it, and probably never would, but allowed himself to enjoy the attention all the same.

The washcloth felt rough against his inner thighs, between the cheeks of his buttocks, upon his genitals. He lay back again and sighed softly at the subtle pleasure, knowing that all too soon he would have to move.

It was no wonder he was surprised, then, when two strong arms swept beneath his body and picked him up, carrying him over to be laid on the King's massive bed. Blankets were pulled over him, a body sliding in to nestle against him, and he was turned to snuggle into the hollow of the King's broad shoulder.

Those large hands swept along the length of his naked skin, and Trickler couldn't smother his sigh of contentment.

"You still haven't guessed yet, you know," he heard his Master's voice rumbled in his ear.

It took him some moments to recall what it was they'd been talking about. Oh yes, what to do about the problems with general slaves ... Then an unexpected yawn struck him, and he blinked up at his Master tiredly.

"If it pleases Your Majesty," he replied, voice all husky from sex and the desire to simply sleep, "but may I answer that in the morning?"

Alined's chuckle reverberated in his chest, sending pleasant little tingles all the way to his slave's toes. "I suppose I might allow that," he stated imperiously with a regal nod to his head.

Then he chuckled again, deeper this time, and tucked Trickler's head firmly back into the nook beneath his chin, stretching languidly then settling into sleep as well.

There were worse things, Trickler supposed as he began to drift off, than living in this odd existence.


	17. pure pleasure

The news of Arthur Pendragon mating has to reach Nemeth, Gina was guard from kingdom Nemeth she was very fortunate to have trained with Guinevere when she young every horny teen, Alpha fourteen-year-old Guinevere had been in the Kingdom of Nemeth, you felt Guinevere slam you against the dirt just as she had earlier that day in the training pits.

“Who the hell are you? Why are you follo…”

She stops speaking as she turns you around onto your back, getting a view of your face and realizing who it is, “Oh, it’s you… what’s your name again?” You open your mouth to speak, but she suddenly puts her hand up.

“You know what, I don’t care actually, not sure why I asked…” She looked down at you and tapped on her chin.

“Hmmm, you must have some kinda crush on me huh…? Staring at me for minutes in the training pits…” She kneels down to be eye level with you.

“Then staring at me in the dinner hall…” Her voice was trailing off, though you barely had the focus to listen to her words. The moonlight reflecting off her hazel eyes as she stared into your eyes captivating you, her powerful gaze sent shivers up your spins, as if you were looking into the eyes of a titan itself.

“You know…” She says softly, reaching forward to grasp your chin firmly, but not enough to cause pain.

“You’re not too bad looking yourself… now that I take a closer look…” You take a deep gulp of air, the most beautiful woman in the five Kingdoms (And quite possibly, the world) had just complimented you on your appearance, and had her hands on you.

“T-T-Thank you, Guinevere…” You managed to squeak out, your heart racing in nervousness.

“Mhhm… so, tell me… what is it you want?” She grins and leans forward slowly, a grin creeping across her face.

“U-Uhm… n-nothing Guinevere, I was just… checking, I’m on gua…” She rolls her eyes and puts a finger to your mouth.

“You’re such a bad liar… just tell me already…” She leans next to your ear and starts to whisper sensually.

“You want me, don’t you? I can tell by the way you look at me… the look in your eyes, they scream desire…” She blows into your ear softly, sending chills throughout your body.

“Yes…” You sigh out in defeat; your defence being obliterated by her powerful presence.

“Good, at least you admit it...” she pulls back and grins

“Maybe, just maybe, one day you will… or maybe not…. Who knows… but” she grins again and pushes your back into the ground.

“I’m going to have you…” you suddenly feel her cold fingers moving under your shirt, feeling the cool fingers brushing upwards towards your chest.

“G… G… Guinevere…” you whisper out, arching your back as you feel her reach your breasts, her fingers kneading and pinching your nipples softly.

“huh, Guinevere” you moan out, squirming and clawing at the grass around you.

“Shut up… if you keep making noises like this someone will hear you…” she speaks in her usual cold manner, acting as if she’s doing nothing out of the ordinary she suddenly pulls her hand from under your shirt.

“Take your clothes off, it’s getting irritating…” normally you’d ignore such a request, but her demanding tone and intense gaze makes you immediately obey, scurrying to remove your shirt and pants, opting to keep your underwear on as you were already soaking wet, and you didn’t want to embarrass yourself.

“I said clothes off… you forgot this idiot…”

You suddenly feel her grabbing at the underwear and tugging upwards at it, the cloth slipping and rubbing against the inside of your slit “Guinevere!” You cry out and arch your back into the touch, the cloth brushing against your clitoris sending you into a state of euphoria, suddenly being snapped out of it by Guinevere’s hands being placed roughly over your mouth.

“Shut the fuck up, you’re being so loud” She speaks sternly, tugging upwards with the underwear again, sending another wave of pleasure through your body.

“If you want me to keep this up, you need to shut… the… fuck… up…” she started tugging upwards at your underwear with each word, the fabric rubbing against you causing you to thrash and whine as silently as possible, the pleasure quickly building up.

“Just fucking look at this…” You feel her start to lower the underwear, then her cold finger run from the bottom to the top of your slit.

“Ahh…” You sigh out quietly, looking down as she pulls her finger from your pussy, a trail of thick slimy juices connecting the two for a few inches before it falls under its own weight.

“Fucking soaked… you really do like me huh? I’m honoured…” She grins at you and looks into your eyes. You suddenly feel a wave of embarrassment and look away from her, the hazel eyes too much for you to handle, when suddenly you feel her firmly grab your chin, pulling your gaze back to hers.

“Hey, you’re so fucking in love with my eyes… right? So, fucking look at me, don’t fucking look away…” Her cold words lock your eyes onto hers, she’s gentle with you, but her words are harsh, causing you to lock with fear and pleasure as you gaze into her eyes. Her words are non-different any knight of five kingdoms but until her male counterparts, she gives pleasure not just take like male Knight do.

“That’s a good girl… now… let’s see how long you can last…” She grins and lowers her hand to your pussy, you then feel her rubbing up and down your entire slit with her ring and middle finger, paying special attention to your clitoris.

“Guinevere…” You whimper, your body tensing and eyes flickering shut, but staying open, not wanting to disobey her orders.

“You remembered… good girl” She smiles as she rotated her hand, palm facing upwards.

“Now, let’s have some fun… shall we?” She giggled, then you suddenly feel her fingers penetrate inside of you, your walls starting to go in a frenzy around her fingers, contracting and expanding in tiny amounts, the sensation sending waves of pleasure throughout your whole body, causing you to intake several short, sharp breaths.

“Wow, look at you” She smiles and continues to gaze into you, a sudden sharp feeling of overwhelming pleasure causing you to throw your head back and bite your tongue to prevent you from screaming out, you feel her fingers rapidly pulsing upwards against your pubic bone, hitting a spot that makes your entire body contort and tremble with pleasure.

“Hoo… m… m… Go…” You can’t even get a complete word out, the intense sensations causing your mind to go haywire, sending signals all over your body, when you feel her grasp your chin firmly with her free hand, continuing to pulse against you.

“Into my eyes dammit...” She hisses out, keeping your head in place as you feel the chaotic pleasure to increase in intensity, gasping for air as you feel your entire body start to heat up and reach a breaking point.

“Ahh… Guinevere” You mewl out, your pussy starting to rapidly contract as you feel yourself about to reach a mind shattering orgasm, juices starting to stream from around Guinevere's fingers onto the floor. Then suddenly it hits you, a massive wave of pleasure that causes you to snap away from Guinevere’s grip, your toes curling and hands falling to your sides, gripping at the grass and ripping it out of its place in the earth

“A-Ahhhh…” You manage to gasp out, your mind unable to formulate words or even a scream, your body waving with pleasure as wave after wave of pleasure washes over you, Guinevere continuing her pulsing with your body, helping you ride your multiple orgasms.

“Wow…” She chuckles out, your pleasure beginning to slow down, but waves still wash over you, causing you to gasp and curl your toes each time, when suddenly you hear a loud wet pop, causing you to look down with hazy eyes, your mind barely able to comprehend the sights before it. Guinevere was rising her hand, completely soaked with juices, glistening off the moonlight, she brought her hand to her mouth and began to lick it clean, causing you a few more waves of pleasure, the sight alone causing your body to react.

“Delicious” She smiles and stands up, brushing the dirt off herself.

“Tomorrow, same place, same time…” She smiled, it was more of a question? and walked off towards the barracks, leaving you with a mess of juices between your legs, a wave of pleasure still hitting your every half minute to a minute as you looked into the moon, you’d be back tomorrow and the day after has long as she would allow it… there was no way you couldn’t come back.

Gina would always have the memory of her week with Princess Guinevere, for the Warrior Princess was the best at pleasing her, she had not found anyone else that could give her so much pleasure has Guinevere had these nights on the training grounds and now that she was mated she was truly off the market. Gina knew this from that first time, that she would not have been able to be with the princess again ever. Guinevere had told her, this the last night together that year, that her heart was not her to give for she already had given it to someone when she was but few years old.


	18. What gose around come around

There was a story a long time ago when Goddess walk alongside a man on earth, it is said that Goddess is all Powerful Alpha that they can make most powerful mortal Alpha submits and weaken their inner Submissive self. Of cause no mortal has seen a Goddess in millions of years, it was believed that is was a myth with the fall gods Kingdom that goddess no long walk alongside mortal. Morgan was going found that now wrong people are….

Morgana whimpered, leaning his forehead against Guinevere's thigh. Guinevere thought about just getting off right here, right now, but there was a bed a hop away, and that would be so much more comfortable. So, she reached down and pulled Morgana to her feet. she made sure that the hall was still empty and then opened the door.

The two of them kept a carefully measured space between them all the way to Morgana's chambers. Guinevere was grateful because if Morgana had gotten too close, she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from throwing Morgana down in the hallway.

As soon as the door slid shut behind them, she grabbed Morgana by her dress and yanked her in for a deep kiss. It was dirty in all the best ways, with Guinevere biting and licking at Morgana's mouth, swallowing all of the sweet sounds she made.

When they finally broke apart, panting, Guinevere said, "Strip. I want you naked and on your knees on the bed." Morgana nodded, hands already busy taking off her clothes. She bent over to unlace her boots, and Guinevere circled around her to look at her ass. She couldn't see Morgana's face, but she knew that she was grinning from the way she shimmied her hips.

Guinevere chuckled and slapped Morgana's ass. "Stop that. Focus, Pet." Reinforcing his former training by using the slave name that was given to her by her former childhood trainer had used while she played with her keep Morgana in that frame of mind.

She heard Morgana bite back a moan, and then she stood up, stepping out of her shoes, hands already busy at her zipper. Pushing her dress past her narrow hips, Morgana didn't hesitate, climbing up on the bed and getting on all fours. Her cock was already hard, slapping wetly against her belly, and Guinevere had to take a deep breath. When she did, she could smell Morgana, her sweat and her arousal, and it made her want it even more.

Leaning over Morgana's back, she nipped at the bruise, making Morgana moan incoherently. "Want me to fuck you?"

"Oh, please, Guinevere," Morgana begged, settling her weight more firmly and spreading her legs wider.

"I'm not going to prep you. I'm not even going to strip. I'm just going to pull my cock out of my panties," she suited actions to words, "and then I'm going to push into you. Is that what you want?"

While she waited for Morgana's answer, she grabbed the lube off the nightstand, pouring some directly on her dick in the hope that the cool gel would push her back from the edge. "Yeah," Morgana groaned, long and low.

Guinevere shifted around till she was kneeling between Morgana's spread legs, the head of her cock snug up against her hole. Spreading Morgana's ass with her hands, she said, "Pushback, Pet. Take me in."

Morgana groaned as her hips moved, pushing back into Guinevere. Guinevere watched as her hole opened for her cock, the head popping through the tight ring of muscle. Morgana stopped, clearly adjusting to the stretch, and Guinevere said, "My turn."

She pushed in fast and hard, till her balls slapped against Morgana's ass, pulling a loud cry from Morgana. Morgana's arms collapsed, and she went face-first into the bed, which would have made Guinevere laugh if she wasn't so turned on she could barely think. Instead, she started to fuck Morgana with deep, even strokes. One of her hands was powerfully locked on Morgana's hip, while the other thumb pressed hard on the bruise.

Whimpering, Morgana's hips started to move in counterpoint. Since her face was buried in the pillow, Guinevere couldn't really understand what she was saying, but the tone was all good. "God, you feel so hot inside, Pet," she said. "So tight, holding me so perfect."

She wanted to bite Morgana again, feel her skin between her teeth, but she couldn't reach in this position. Pausing in her strokes, she wrapped her hands around Morgana's chest and pulled until she was kneeling in Guinevere 's lap, Guinevere 's cock so deep inside her that Guinevere could feel her heartbeat. She should take Arthur like this but this not about Arthur this was about shown Morgana that she was anything more than a slave to her.

With no warning, she bit down in the same spot, hard. Hard enough to bruise all over again. Morgana flailed for a second, crying out. "Oh, Jesus" Releasing the bit of skin, Guinevere said, "Ride me hard and jerk yourself off. I want to feel you come."

Morgana obeyed, her hips moving, her shoulder shaking as she pushed herself closer to orgasm. Guinevere focused on Morgana for the moment, not wanting to come just yet. Instead, she listened to Morgana's breathing, and when it started to hitch, she bit down again, this time drawing blood.

With a loud cry, Morgana came, clenching hard around the cock buried deep in her ass. It was all Guinevere could do not to come as she was squeezed so perfectly. She held back as Morgana twitched through the aftershocks, and then pushed gently on her shoulder until She went forward.

She didn't even try to break her fall, collapsing onto her face, and only Guinevere 's knees inside Morgana's keeping her ass up. Guinevere didn't care, though. She needed to come, and badly, and she started to fuck with that in mind.

Every stroke pushed her closer and closer, and Morgana's softly murmured encouragement added to the heat. I’m gonna..." she said, and Morgana tightened her hole around Guinevere, pulling her orgasm from her and making it seem to last forever.

When she could think again, she pulled out, drawing a hiss from Morgana. Spreading her cheeks, she checked for damage. "Geeze, Guinevere, I'm fine, "Morgana grumbled. "Now would you get undressed? Uniform pants are uncomfortable against tender places."

"you give the orders here pet," Guinevere said, but she stood on wobbly legs and started to undress, even though she wanted nothing more than to collapse. Then she wobbled her way to the bathroom to get a washcloth for Morgana, before her knees finally gave up the ghost, dumping her on the bed.

Morgana tossed the washcloth back towards the bathroom, and then Guinevere wrapped herself around her, brushing her thumb over the bite-mark that she left. "You know, you look good like this," she said. In response, Morgana groaned and dropped her head forward.

"You be wearing that mark for while" She smiled, even an Beta like Morgana could not help by submissive to the Goddess.

“you would not be touching what mine again well you pet or next time it would not be so pleasing for your pet” Guinevere dressed and left well used Morgana nodding her sleeply in her bed.

 


	19. Morgause coming of Age

Morgause turn sixteen she was of age now and she would go through hazing has all the priestess do when they come of age. Morgause lifted a hand to them. Triple Goddess didn’t stop, though. She led Morgause across the room to a door set in the far wall. As Morgause crossed the threshold, she stuttered to a halt just inside. This wasn’t what she had been expecting at all.

A large bed, made up neatly with dark blue covers, dominated the room. Off to one side was a door that was ajar, showing Morgause what looked like a bathroom. Just beside it was what looked like a doctor’s examination table, seeming totally incongruous alongside the bed. Finishing off the room were two large closets, set into the wall behind the table.

Triple Goddess was waiting patiently, allowing Morgause to look her fill of the room and make up her own mind. Her mind was racing, thinking that really there was only one conclusion she could draw from the situation. Morgause took a deep breath in through her nose, closing her eyes as memories flooded her and her cock twitched in her panties. Knowing that there was no way she could back out of this situation gracefully, without losing any chance of credibility with both Triple Goddess and the High Priestess in the other room, Morgause surrendered and took a step forward, making it clear she was accepting whatever Triple Goddess had planned for her.

Morgause had to admit, she didn’t really have a problem with Triple Goddess ’s plan. While it was true that when she’d done stuff with Mitchell and Sara, two sex Slave it had been because they were a will, almost family, she hadn’t stopped from getting involved with ladies since. She was so well trained, that if she wasn’t with someone, even casually, she missed it. She was a pet and alpha, she had long since accepted all that that meant.

She nodded to Triple Goddess and stripped out of her dress folding each piece of clothing before passing it to Triple Goddess. Triple Goddess took the pile of clothing to one of the closets and putting it in a drawer. Morgause’s boots were put away as well and she stood to wait, hands curled loosely at her sides, wondering about her neckless, which she still wore.

“Take off the Neckless off as well,” Triple Goddess said as she came back to Morgause, holding out a hand. Morgause passed them over and Triple Goddess tucked them into her pocket, before gesturing Morgause towards the large table. “We need to get you clean first, Youngling,” Triple Goddess told her. “We’ll forgo magic protection, but I still want you to have an enema first. No needs you down with an infection this close to the start of the mission.”

“Yes, Madame,” Morgause agreed, settling on her back on the large table.

Triple Goddess unhooked leg extensions at the bottom of the table, locking them into place. Then she fastened each of Morgause’s ankles into the attached stirrups, leaving her legs spread and his ass exposed. Morgause couldn’t help the shiver that went through her at the vulnerable position it put her in.

Triple Goddess chuckled at Morgause. “I knew you’d be an eager little bitch,” she said, affection in her tone. It was the most human she’d sounded so far and Morgause felt herself relax further at the warm expression on Triple Goddess ’s face. “Don’t worry, Youngling, I’m going to restrain you properly.” Morgause squirmed in anticipation at that, making Triple Goddess laugh again, even though she casually smacked Morgause’s hip and told her off. That made Morgause gasp and her cock get fully hard in response.

Triple Goddess grinned at Morgause’s reaction, as she went around the table and methodically fastened further restraints in place. She secured Morgause’s wrists, biceps, chest, hips and thighs with soft leather bindings so that by the time she was done, Morgause couldn’t move more than a few millimetres in any direction. Morgause moaned in pleasure, cock leaking pre-come on to her belly, leaving her eager for release.

“Nearly done, Morgause,” Triple Goddess told her. She moved to the head of the table and picked up a final length of leather. “This one’s for your neck,” she told Morgause. “You’ll need to stay still or risk bruising your throat, which will make Aphrodite kick my ass, so behave, understand?”

Morgause licked his lips, swallowing against a dry throat. It was almost like wearing a collar and the thought made Morgause quiver, she was Alpha she did not understand this feels she is having now. She hadn’t worn a collar since leaving home and she wasn’t sure how she might react.

“I think I might come, Madame,” Morgause said, voice rough and hoarse, needing to be honest with her.

“Thank you for your honesty, Youngling,” Triple Goddess told her. “If you do come, it’ll be the only time you do today because I’ll put you in a chastity device afterwards.”

“Yes, Madame,” Morgause got out the words in a strangled tone. Triple Goddess was really pressing her buttons with that bit of information.

Triple Goddess fastened the neck restraint in place and the sound of the buckle, so close to her, seemed especially loud. Morgause couldn’t help it, she bucked upwards in the restraints and came, moaning as her cock spurted across her belly in long pulses. She shook in her bonds, eyes closed, as she gave herself over to the pleasure.

When Morgause came back to herself, Triple Goddess was wiping her stomach clean with a cool cloth and Morgause murmured a thank you to her.

“Feeling better, Youngling?” Triple Goddess asked a fond look that Morgause was familiar with from the previous goddess of Magic on her face.

“Yes Madame,” Morgause said, face heating a little as she realized that she’d been so out of it that Triple Goddess had started the enema without Morgause noticing. The feeling of the tube in her ass and water flowing into her was another sensation that Morgause had not experienced female's times before and she stayed relaxed in the restraints as Triple Goddess moved the cloth down to clean Morgause’s groin.

“Now you’re back with me, I’m going to put the chastity device in place,” Triple Goddess told her.

“Yes Madame,” Morgause repeated obediently, knowing there was nothing she could do but lie there and take whatever Triple Goddess dished out. She was grateful that Triple Goddess seemed inclined to make this a positive experience for Morgause and that suggested some familiarity with pets in her past, which Morgause was relieved to know. She hadn’t been like that and it had made for some unpleasant experiences both her and her sub slaves.

Triple Goddess moved away and came back, then Morgause felt cool hands lifting her cock and the plastic of the chastity device is put into place on her cock and balls, before being locked into position. She felt herself relax into the table beneath even further, now that his control was no longer being tested. She didn’t have to worry about anything, just enjoy what was done to her and let herself react. The way she was secured meant she couldn’t do wrong or displease Triple Goddess and that was a relief to Morgause.

Triple Goddess ’s hand on her belly drew Morgause’s attention back to her and she re-focused to see the Hecate looking at her intently. “How are you feeling, Youngling?” she asked, rubbing lightly against Morgause’s stomach.

Morgause moaned a little at that, enjoying the feel of Triple Goddess ’s hand on her. “G… good, Madame,” she said.

“A little high?” Triple Goddess asked dryly and Morgause had to agree. She was in that headspace that made her drift on a pleasant buzz of arousal, even if she couldn’t get hard. “Any cramps?”

“No, Madame,” Morgause told her. She was starting to feel full from the water inside her and Triple Goddess pressed down, making Morgause moan at the sensation, but she was so used to being filled like this, that there was no pain.

“Alright, Youngling,” Triple Goddess said. “Once the water’s finished, I want you to hold it for ten minutes.”

“Yes, Madame,” Morgause agreed. She closed her eyes once more, drifting in a haze of low-level arousal, vaguely aware of the sounds of Hecate Triple Goddess moving around the room.

Then she felt Triple Goddess beside her again and the gentle tug of the enema nozzle being removed. She automatically clamped her ass down on the emptiness, knowing that she had to hold the water. A pressure against her hole made her relax enough for what was obviously a plug to slide inside. Morgause moaned and writhed a little at the feeling; the plug was a lot larger than the nozzle had been and it stretched her open. Triple Goddess teased her with it for a minute or two, pulling it back, before pushing it in again, twisting it and pressing against Morgause’s prostate.

Morgause groaned, twitching in her bonds, not able to get hard because of the plastic encasing her cock, but feeling her blood pulse through her at the sensation of the plug in her ass. Triple Goddess ’s other hand landed on Morgause’s belly again, pressing down firmly, making her moan harder and writhe as much as she could with the restraints holding her in place.

It went on for several minutes, then both hands withdrew, the plug buried deep inside her. Morgause panted for breath, body sheened with sweat, turned on beyond belief, even though she was still soft in the device.

A touch of her hair made Morgause open her eyes. Triple Goddess was leaning over in her eye-line. “Youngling?” she said and Morgause realized she must have been calling to her for a little while.

“m…Madame,” she stuttered out, body still humming with pleasure, barely able to think through the roar of blood in her ears.

“Just a few more minutes,” Triple Goddess told her and Morgause blinked in acquiescence, unable to do more, slumping into the leather holding her down as she slowly got her breathing under control again. “You’re doing very well,” Triple Goddess told her. “Rest now, while I go check on the High Priestess.”

“Yes, Madame,” Morgause murmured, aware that she had been saying little else for however long Triple Goddess had had her restrained here. It was what Triple Goddess wanted, though, Morgause knew: Morgause under her total control, obedient to her wishes as a good pet should be. And that knowledge was enough to make her go limp once more, giving herself over to the headspace that Triple Goddess was cultivating in her.

Triple Goddess ’s touch on her shoulder roused Morgause sometime later and she blinked open her eyes to see the Hecate looking down at her with a fond expression. “Time to get up,” she told Morgause, hand going to the buckle of the neck restraint.

Morgause breathed out slowly, taking stock of how she felt. She was feeling a lot calmer, but ready to relieve the pressure from the water in her guts. She lay quietly as Triple Goddess undid all the restraints, rubbing briskly at Morgause’s body as she undid her, making sure her blood was flowing and that she wasn’t cramped from being in one position for a prolonged period of time.

As Triple Goddess lifted Morgause’s legs down, she massaged both thighs in turn, then helped Morgause to a sitting position. Morgause groaned as that shifted the plug in her ass, pressing it hard against her prostate. Triple Goddess grinned at her, probably aware that if Morgause’s cock were free, it would be rock hard and dripping. Morgause shifted off the table and onto her feet, accepting Triple Goddess’s hand on her elbow to steady her, before following the Hecate over to the bathroom.

“Use the toilet, then take a shower,” Triple Goddess said briskly. “You have ten minutes, Youngling.”

“Yes Madame,” Morgause responded automatically as he went into the room, which was barely big enough for the facilities it contained. There was no way a second person could fit in there, so Triple Goddess left her alone to carry out her instructions.

Morgause used the toilet first, grimacing a little as she tugged the plug free of her ass, dropping it into the tiny sink. Once she was done, she stepped into the shower, washing quickly, well-practised with Knights efficiency and speed in getting clean. The towels were soft and luxurious when she got back out of the cubicle, but Morgause resisted the temptation to linger. She dried herself off thoroughly, though, before rubbing her hair dry. There was no mirror in the little room, so she just ran her fingers through it, hoping Triple Goddess didn’t decide she ought to have it cut.

When she got out of the bathroom, Morgause found Triple Goddess waiting for her over by the bed. “Leave the towels and plug in there,” Triple Goddess told her.

Morgause nodded and dropped the towels on the toilet seat, before going over to Triple Goddess. “Eight minutes, Youngling, well done,” Triple Goddess said, the praise warming Morgause as she settled into a casual parade rest stance in front of the Hecate, hands behind her back.

Triple Goddess glanced her over briefly, then nodded at the bed. “On your back, Youngling,” she told Morgause, “In the middle.”

Morgause did as she was told, settling into position. She noticed that restraints had been added to the bed frame while she had been otherwise occupied. That was expected, with what she guessed was going to happen to her now.

“I’m going to tie your arms first, then fasten your legs up and back,” Triple Goddess told her, reaching for the first chain. “Spread your arms out to the side for me.”

Morgause stretched her arms out, watching Triple Goddess fasten the first leather cuff, before circling the bed to attach the second. Then she picked up a wide leather belt and Morgause lifted her torso so that Triple Goddess could fasten it around her waist.

“Lift and bend your legs for me,” Triple Goddess said, so Morgause did, spreading them as wide as she could. Triple Goddess fastened each leg to the waist belt at the knee, then attached chains that went to the headboard, so that Morgause’s legs were held in place, exposing her ass again, ensuring easy access to her hole.

Triple Goddess stood back and studied Morgause, making her squirm a little under the close scrutiny, aware of how she must look like this. “Good,” Triple Goddess finally said. “You’re ready. I’m going to fetch the ladies in just a minute, Youngling, but I want to warn you first, they’re all going to take a turn at your ass. You won’t be let down until everyone is finished, so that means that if you’re experiencing any sort of muscle pain or cramp, you must let me know immediately. Understand?”

She spoke firmly, but kindly and Morgause nodded in response. “Yes, Madame,” Morgause told her, “I understand.”

“Very well then,” Triple Goddess said and she went over to the door, to let the High Priestess in. Morgause took a couple of deep breaths to relax, as she watched them file in one by one, crossing over to the bed, where they stood in a loose group, gazing at Morgause where she lay spread out on the bed.

“Alright, Nimueh, you’re up first,” Triple Goddess said, gesturing to the powerful lady that has been here for more than fifteen years.

Morgause lifted her head and watched the young lady approach the bed. Nimueh smiled at Morgause, as she quickly stripped out of her clothes before climbing up between Morgause’s legs. Morgause smiled back, before letting her head fall back onto the pillow below it.

“Ready, Madame?” Nimueh asked, one hand resting on a thigh, as she rubbed fingers across Morgause’s hole.

Morgause grunted. She hadn’t been prepped beyond the plug she’d worn for the enemy, but she figured that Triple Goddess was well aware of that fact and wanted things that way.

“Just go slow, Nimueh,” Morgause said, blowing out a deep breath and forcing herself to relax.

“Yes, Madame,” Nimueh told her and Morgause felt the pressure of her cock against her hole. Then Nimueh was sliding in, making Morgause grunt again, as she felt her ass stretch around the burn of penetration. It had been a while and a plug just wasn’t the same as a cock.

To distract herself, Morgause raised her head to look at Nimueh, who had a frown of concentration on her face, watching where she was sliding inch by inch into Morgause’s ass. Nimueh caught Morgause’s glance and grimaced a smile at her.

“So, how did you get to be first?” Morgause asked casually, concentrating on relaxing her muscles.

Nimueh snorted a surprised laugh at that, then slid in a few more inches, making Morgause moan and arch her back. After a beat, Nimueh answered the question. “We drew lots, Madame,” she told Morgause, pushing forward again.

This time, Morgause groaned, wishing she could move, wanting nothing more than to shove her hips down into the pressure and heat of Nimueh’s cock stretching her open. “Move, Nimueh,” she rasped, back lifting from the bed again, straining against her bonds.

“Yes, Madame,” Nimueh replied breathlessly, shoving forward hard, making Morgause moan again. When she stilled, Morgause knew she was all the way inside, feeling the press of Nimueh’s pelvis against her.

Nimueh paused for a while, allowing Morgause to adjust, then began to pull slowly out again, quickly setting up a rhythm of slow withdrawals, followed by hard thrusts back in. She began to grunt with the effort, hands gripping Morgause’s thighs with a bruising intensity. Morgause closed her eyes and concentrated on doing the little she could to make it good for Nimueh, clenching on the inward strokes and rocking her hips the small amount the restraints allowed her to, encouraging Nimueh’s efforts.

Morgause drifted again into that hazy place, where arousal thrummed through her body, but the plastic on her cock stopped her from getting hard. She gave herself over to the pleasure of being taken and used, revelling in the noises of sex and the low-voiced encouragement of the other women in the room.

Nimueh was hitting Morgause’s prostate, making her moan and arch, the intensity of the feelings making Morgause wish she could get hard, knowing she could come easily from getting fucked like this. Then Nimueh shoved in deep one last time, before freezing and coming with a choked-off moan, cock pulsing for what seemed like an eternity inside of Morgause.

Finally, she pulled back, cock popping free of Morgause’s ass with a wet-sounding noise, making Morgause moan a little at the emptiness. Nimueh leaned over and kissed Morgause’s forehead before moving away. “Thank you, Madame,” she said softly, gone before Morgause could form a response.

A young girl that Morgause didn’t recognize quickly replaced Nimueh. “Lisa, Madame,” he told Morgause as he got into position.

“Lisa,” Morgause acknowledged with a brief nod, staying relaxed as she felt the blunt pressure against her hole once more. Lisa lacked any of Nimueh’s finesse, shoving in hard in one thrust, making Morgause grunt and be glad for the restraints keeping her in place.

Morgause closed her eyes and tried to let herself go, wanting to enjoy this as much as possible. But it wasn’t as easy with Lisa as it had been with Nimueh. Lisa was obviously inexperienced, not just from the way she’d pushed into Morgause initially, but in the way, she went after her orgasm, seemingly oblivious to Morgause. Even though she couldn’t get hard, Morgause still wanted to get something out of what was happening, but there was no way she could with Lisa.

The inexperience actually helped though, because Lisa was coming in what anyone else would know was an embarrassingly short amount of time, grunting out a string of words as she pressed in deep and let her load go. She pulled out quickly and Morgause looked up to see red slashes across her cheekbones, either anger or that embarrassment, as she withdrew from Morgause and scrambled off the bed.

Morgause didn’t get a chance to be concerned, though, as Lisa was quickly replaced with another female, this one older and clearly more experienced. She just grinned at Morgause, not bothering to introduce herself, as she took a position and slid in smoothly. Morgause was able to relax once more and lose herself in what was happening, feeling the pleasure of having her ass pounded and her prostate teased once more.

She set the pattern for the next few ladies, all in their early thirties, Morgause judged and all clearly well practised in fucking someone up the ass in a way that made it pleasurable for both of them, even if one of the ladies couldn’t get off on what was being done to her.

Morgause was soon awash in a sea of sensation, getting lost in her memories of similar experiences from the past. She was jolted back to the present with a sharp pinch to her nipple and a voice calling her name.

“Youngling Morgause, are you with me?” the voice demanded.

Morgause opened her eyes, staring blearily at a face she vaguely recognized as Amelia - from the security division. “Amelia,” she managed to slur.

“Yes, Madame,” the female responded thankfully. “Amelia. Are you tracking now, Madame?”

“Huh?” Morgause responded, no doubt proving she wasn’t really with it if the lady’s face was anything to go by.

“I need to do a health check, Madame,” Amelia told her. As she spoke, she pressed a straw to Morgause’s lips and when she sucked at it, Morgause found it was water. She sipped eagerly, groaning when Amelia drew back. “You can have more in a minute, Madame, I just need to check you over,” Amelia reminded her.

Morgause grunted assent, feeling Amelia run quick, impersonal hands over Morgause’s limbs, no doubt checking for muscle strains or cramps, as well as assessing her circulation. Then she turned away and Morgause could hear her speaking to someone, Triple Goddess, she supposed, in the background.

Morgause was feeling a little more with it now and became aware of the general achiness of her body and how sore her ass felt. She also knew that she could easily take more, though probably not in this position.

“Alright, Youngling, we’re going to move you,” Triple Goddess said, suddenly in Morgause’s face, startling her somewhat.

“Yes Madame,” Morgause agreed, lying passively as Triple Goddess unhooked her legs, then unfastened them and her arms, helped by Amelia. She sipped gratefully at the water bottle when Amelia presented the straw once more, while Triple Goddess rubbed her arms and legs.

Then Morgause was being urged to move, shifting so that she was lying face down on the bed, pillows under her hips to lift them up. Her legs were spread and she felt cuffs being fastened to her ankles, followed by the clink of chains. Her arms were next and she was left spread-eagled on the bed, secured to the corners of the bed. She had her head turned to the side, resting on a pillow, ass propped up and easily accessible once more.

“Alright, Youngling?” Triple Goddess asked.

“Yes Madame,” Morgause agreed, so Triple Goddess nodded and withdrew. Morgause heard someone climb onto the bed behind her, shivering a little in the knowledge that she wouldn’t be able to see who was fucking her anymore. That was, even more, freeing than being restrained and made to take it, allowing Morgause to fly.

The rest of the session passed in a blur for Morgause, she lost track of the Ladies who came and went behind her, each one filling her and fucking her hard and deep and fast. She was drowning in the pleasure of being used, taken and ridden like the bitch she knew herself to be, love the chance to relive past memories while aroused but unable to come.

Morgause was roused from her haze again sometime later by a sharp blow to her ass. She grunted and bucked upwards, jolted into awareness by the sudden pain.

“Welcome back, Youngling,” Triple Goddess told her with heavy irony.

“Madame,” Morgause slurred, looking up at the Hecate.

“You took all of that beautifully, Youngling,” Triple Goddess said. “I knew you could. We’re nearly finished for tonight, but before we do, you’re going to show the ladies just how good a little bitch you are, fucked loose like this.”

Morgause groaned at the words, wondering what Triple Goddess had planned for her, loving the hint of possessiveness that Triple Goddess was displaying. Clearly, the Hecate had decided to take ownership of Morgause for the moment and Morgause was happy with the idea of belonging to someone has Powerful, has she.

Triple Goddess drew her attention with another blow to ass. “Listen to me, bitch,” she growled and Morgause blinked at her. “You’re going to take my fist now, Youngling,” Triple Goddess said, “Show us all what a good pet can do.”

“Yes Madame,” Morgause agreed, arousal and excitement flooding her body at the thought of it. Triple Goddess had big hands and it would feel incredible having her shove one into Morgause’s well-used ass.

Triple Goddess moved away, getting onto the bed behind Morgause, one hand landing heavily on Morgause’s ass, rubbing the marks left from her smacks. Morgause groaned, trying in vain to spread her legs wider, pushing up into the touch. She felt Triple Goddess rub both hands across her cheeks, then one stayed in place, while the other withdrew.

Then two fingers were pushing in easily, sliding in and rubbing her prostate briefly, before withdrawing again, to be replaced by three just as quickly and easily. Morgause groaned, enjoying the teasing touch, even though she wanted to be filled properly once more.

Triple Goddess didn’t keep her waiting, though, pushing in all four fingers, going more slowly this time, but still slipping in without much trouble, thanks to the thorough stretching all the fucking had resulted in. Morgause took a deep breath as she felt Triple Goddess ’s thumb rubbing against the outside of her hole. As she breathed out, Triple Goddess pressed inside, not stopping as she pushed her whole hand into Morgause.

Morgause groaned as she felt Triple Goddess slide in deep, not stopping until the muscles of Morgause’s ass clenched around her wrist. Triple Goddess ’s free hand rubbed the base of Morgause’s spine, encouraging her to keep breathing, then it slipped around to rest on her belly.

“Hold still,” Triple Goddess instructed and Morgause froze, wondering what was coming next. Intense pressure on her prostate made Morgause cry out, wanting more than anything to be able to come but still restrained by the chastity device. The pressure continued for what seemed like forever, until Morgause convulsed under Triple Goddess ’s touch, coming without even getting hard. Morgause floated away on a sea of bliss, the world going black, then white as she experienced a strong prostate orgasm, blown away by the sensations Triple Goddess created in her body.

When Morgause came back to herself, she was free of the restraints and her body was being wiped clean with a warm cloth. She hummed a little in appreciation, surprised to see Triple Goddess was the one tending to her.

“Welcome back, Youngling,” the Hecate told her.

“Thank you, Madame,” Morgause murmured, voice still hoarse from what she’d experienced. She felt loose and relaxed, sated even though she hadn’t gotten hard. She, flexed her body a little, knowing that once the glow wore off she’d be sore, particularly her ass.

“Just relax, pet, I’ll take care of you,” Triple Goddess ’s words surprised Morgause even more than finding her cleaning up had. She blinked up at the Hecate, knowing that her expression probably told Triple Goddess what she was thinking. “You’re my responsibility, Morgause,” Triple Goddess said kindly. “That means I deal with everything for you.”

“Yes Madame,” Morgause said, warmed by the knowledge of belonging and having someone take charge of her, which she hadn’t had in such a long time.

Triple Goddess turned away to the nightstand and put aside the cloth, turning back with a glass of water and some pills in hand. “Just some herbs, to help with the soreness,” she told Morgause. “And I have some gel for your ass.”

Morgause took the pills and swallowed them down gratefully, drinking all the water once she realized how thirsty she was. Then she obediently rolled on to her stomach again, as Triple Goddess took back the empty glass, spreading her legs once more.

Triple Goddess patted her gently. “Very good, pet,” she said approvingly and Morgause felt herself glow at the praise, as well as the term of endearment. She lay quietly while Triple Goddess used a couple of fingers to check her ass, then push the cool gel into her, trying not to hiss at the feeling.

“Alright, pet,” Triple Goddess said, “Roll onto your side for me again.” Morgause obediently turned over once more, happy to let Triple Goddess take charge and do whatever she wanted.

That turned out to be clearly expensive leather cuffs buckled to her wrists and clipped together with a short length of chain. Then a longer chain was clipped to that one and Triple Goddess fastened it to the headboard. Morgause was held in place but had freedom of movement.

“One more thing, then you can sleep,” Triple Goddess told her and Morgause nodded agreement, feeling lethargy starting to weigh her down.

This time, when Triple Goddess reappeared, Morgause almost balked at what she was holding. She froze in place, not sure how she felt about the sight of the catheter. It meant total surrender to Triple Goddess, which was something Morgause craved with a fierce edamame. But that total surrender meant Morgause had no control at all, even over her basic bodily functions and she wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

To her credit, Triple Goddess just stood there, looking at Morgause, waiting for her response. Finally, with a gasp, Morgause nodded acquiescence, relaxing into the bed once more.

“Good,” Triple Goddess told her. “I’ll take good care of you, pet.” She removed the chastity device Morgause was wearing and put it on the nightstand. “I’ve got something different for you to wear overnight,” she told Morgause.

It turned out to be a stainless-steel chastity device, attached to a butt plug, which looked huge but slid into Morgause’s well-used as easily. Triple Goddess twisted it a few times once it was in her, making Morgause gasp as her prostate was teased and her cock twitched.

“Ah, ah, none of that,” Triple Goddess admonished sternly, squeezing Morgause’s balls hard to kill the nascent erection. Morgause gasped but didn’t argue, knowing she needed to be soft for the chastity device to go on and the catheter to be inserted.

Triple Goddess worked quickly and efficiently, hands deft and obviously experienced as she slid the new chastity device into place on Morgause’s cock, closing the lock with a little snick that made Morgause shiver.

Morgause watched as Triple Goddess lobed the end of the catheter tube, then closed her eyes, breathing deeply to try and stay relaxed. It wouldn’t hurt going in, but it wasn’t an experience Morgause enjoyed either.

“That’s it, pet,” Triple Goddess soothed, one hand gently rubbing Morgause’s belly for a second. Then she was holding Morgause’s cock in one hand and the tube was sliding into it, making Morgause bite her lip as she fought not to jerk or moan. She bore it as patiently as she could until the tube was all the way in and Triple Goddess withdrew.

Morgause opened her eyes once Triple Goddess was done, looking down to see the tube in place, snaking across the bed to disappear off the side, leading to the collection bag.

“You’ve done very well, pet,” Triple Goddess told her, stroking Morgause’s hair briefly. “I’m very pleased with how you’ve taken everything today. You can sleep now and I’ll be back to tend to you in the morning.” She paused to point to a button on the nightstand. “If you have any problems during the night, just press that button and I’ll be with you within a couple of minutes,” she told Morgause.

“Thank you, Madame,” Morgause said softly, relieved by the news of the panic button. She’d been worried about being left here alone, restrained like this. But she should have realized Triple Goddess would have prepared for any eventuality. Curling up as best she could with her wrists cuffed and chained, she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to creep up on her, not hearing Triple Goddess clear away the last of the items from the nightstand or leave the room.


	20. turst in the one you love

Morgana return had been unexpected and she had not come alone she had with her young slave girl, the girl was a few years younger than the lady Morgana, with dark skin like chocolate. Big light brown eyes, she was Omega named Gwen and she was named Morgana maid but everyone in the castle knew that the girl was more of a sex slave to Morgana than a maid. Many a night Arthur had to over his ears have he walked by Morgana rooms to get to his chambers.

Guinevere and Arthur had arrived late after picnic out away from everyone for some alone time. Has they walked by they could hear, Morgana screams “you want me to fuck you fill you don’t you, you little bitch” this was followed by a sound of a hard slap and girl yelp.

Morgana has always frightened Arthur but the young prince never showed it to this around him. Pair hand folded around him from behind and he was pulled back to a chest of his beloved Guinevere. They walked along the corridor like that heading to Arthur bedchamber. He had asked his Princess if she could tie him up tonight. It was something he missed, she had done these things she did in Themyscira, the bondage, cross-dressing, blindfold, the fine line of pain and pleasure, he had missed it which was the surprise to himself and his princess warrior.

He ever forgets the first time at Themyscira, it all Start with a simple question, “Do you trust me?” If Guinevere had asked the question in any other context, Arthur thought while trying not to fidget, the answer would, without a doubt, have come immediately and had been heartfelt.

He trusted Guinevere to watch his back and keep knights alive, and he trusted her to follow his orders. However, this was something else. He shifted again, but the supple leather cords slung tight around his wrists didn’t yield.

Guinevere’s hand settled on his hip, warm and broad, and Arthur jumped slightly. He hadn’t realized that Guinevere had moved and had stepped up to him. “Do you trust me?” Guinevere asked once more, her voice rough and scratchy and her breath brushing past the naked skin of Arthur’s shoulder

His lips twitched slightly as he tilted his head to the side. “I let you tie up my hands,” he pointed out and lifted his hands. The leather around his wrists was a dark, chocolate-coloured brown, warm and soft, the knots tied carefully and thoroughly. It was the work of someone who knew what she was doing: secure, but not uncomfortable.

Nothing he couldn’t deal with, he thought quietly, even if the idea of being helpless and tied up generally made him feel uncomfortable. “That doesn’t answer my question,” Guinevere pointed out and bent her head to kiss a path along Arthur’s shoulder blade.

Arthur gritted his teeth to not shy away from the tickling of Guinevere’s beard. “I don’t think there are a lot of people in this kingdom or in any other kingdoms that I’d let do that,” he pointed out slowly.

“Yeah, but do you trust me?” Guinevere asked a third time.

“I don’t know. You tell me,” Arthur shot back. Guinevere’s hands settled on his shoulders and slid down his arms in a soothing caress until she reached Arthur’s elbows. She turned Arthur around and looked at him with a glint in her eyes.

“I want to try something,” she said. “Old Themyscira ritual.”

~~~*~~~*~~~

Arthur was always a bit weary when Guinevere wanted to try something that the Princess said was an old ritual or tradition. He never knew when Guinevere was serious and when she was just messing with his head, but so far, he’d never been hurt seriously or embarrassed. Instead, they left him with small aches and a few bruises and a happy Guinevere. Arthur knew that Guinevere was having fun, and maybe she even was thankful that Arthur almost always played along, no matter how crazy and weird it seemed to him.

Holding her breath, she waited for Arthur to make up his mind while taking in the tantalizing view of her Prince, only that it wasn’t Prince standing in front of her here, bare feet and without a shirt, his wrists tied together in front of his body. This was Arthur, just Arthur.

There was a difference between the two, Guinevere knew. She knew that Prince trusted her, and now she wanted to know if Arthur also did. “What do you say?” Guinevere asked and ran a single finger along the curve of Arthur’s spine and along the waistband of his pants. She could see Arthur’s underwear peeking out from the pants, and it made her grin a bit.

Arthur took a shuddery breath. “Okay. Fine,” he answered and shifted from one foot to the other.

He seemed relaxed, Guinevere thought while taking a few steps back to pick up the object she’d hidden under her pillow, just in case Arthur would agree to this. She’d gotten it from Gi, together with a few other things, and it was perfect for her purposes.

“I just want you to trust me,” Guinevere explained as she stepped up to Arthur again and brushed the soft cloth against his skin. “And relax.” Arthur shuddered slightly at the teasing contact. Guinevere took that as a good sign and folded the cloth so he could blindfold Arthur.

A small sound escaped Arthur, but he quickly stifled it, and Guinevere bent down to kiss his shoulder again. “It’s just us here,” she said, a hint of amusement audibles in her voice. “Do you see anything?”

“No,” Arthur admitted. He shook his head slightly, but the blindfold didn’t come loose. Guinevere had known that it wouldn’t; it wasn’t the first time she’d blindfolded someone. She knew what she was doing.

“Good. I’ll spin you now.” She grabbed Arthur’s shoulders and spun him around several times; not enough to make him dizzy, but enough to confuse his sense of orientation. Guinevere has amused about that anyways. She couldn’t understand how someone who had a good of a sense of where he was when in the battle could get lost so easily in this situation.

As soon as she was sure Arthur was standing safely on his own feet, she took a step back and walked half a circle around her bound and blindfolded friend. “So, what is this?” Arthur asked amusedly and turned his head to the side. “You’re going to tell me where to go now to teach me how to trust you?”

“Something like that,” Guinevere allowed. “But first, I want you to take off your pants.”

She circled Arthur like a predator would circle its prey. “Slowly.”

Arthur lifted his hands again. “How am I supposed to do that, without hands?” he asked. Amusement and tension kept their balance in his voice, but Guinevere thought she heard a hint of arousal, too.

“Lots of wriggling,” she suggested and took a step closer, both to enjoy watching Arthur wriggle and squirm out of his pants and underwear, and to make sure that, should he trip over his pants’ legs, he wouldn’t fall and hurt himself.

As soon as Arthur was naked, she couldn’t resist the urge to touch. she ran her hands over his backside and squeezed the tightly muscled globes of his ass gently, allowing the tips of her fingers to dip in between them while she pulled Arthur against herself and kissing him.

Arthur’s arms were trapped in between them, but he didn’t offer any resistance and willingly leaned into the deep, tongue-tangling kiss that left them breathless, but yearning for more. Guinevere’s calloused fingertips rubbed gently over Arthur’s opening.

“You okay with this?” she asked. There were days when Arthur didn’t like being touched on his bottom, and Guinevere accepted that. However, today didn’t seem like one of those days.

“Yeah,” Arthur rasped and licked his lips.

“Good,” Guinevere muttered and walked them backwards until they were standing next to the bed.

“Careful,” she warned. Arthur chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “You want me on my back, or on hands and knees? Knees and elbows?”

Guinevere moaned loudly as fantasies and mental images assaulted her thoughts. Arthur on his knees and elbows, his ass high in the air and his legs spread wide while Guinevere fucked him deep and hard – that idea alone managed to arouse her, her cock suddenly heavy and pressing against the front of her pants insistingly.

“On your back,” she said roughly. “With your arms over your head.” Arthur obediently leaned back and relaxed into the pillows and blankets under him.

“Arms,” Guinevere grinned and followed him, kneeling down next to Arthur and resting a hand on Arthur’s ankle.

“I feel stupid,” Arthur complained, but he did it with a smile on his face as he lifted his hands over his head.

He looked great, Guinevere thought as her mouth got dry. Stretching his arms over his head brought out the muscles twitching under Arthur’s skin, and she released her grip on Arthur’s ankle to scratch her blunt nails gently over Arthur’s stomach. Arthur took a shuddery breath and shivered at the sensations running through his whole body.

“Spread your legs for me,” Guinevere ordered. She’d stashed the lube under the mattress, out of view but close enough to grab it quickly. Arthur’s mouth fell open when Guinevere pushed a well-coated finger into his opening and, at the same time, her free hand closed around her semi-erect cock to give it a few experimental strokes. Arthur bit his lip and spread his legs wider, to give Guinevere more room, and Guinevere reacted by slipping a second finger into him.

She lacked the patience to draw this out for much longer, and Arthur, his lips bitten and swollen, his cheeks flushed a hectic red, his hair sticking up over the smooth material of the blindfold that robbed him of every chance to watch Guinevere while she watched Arthur, his wrists crossed and bound, while his arousal was evident in wetness, almost twitched in Guinevere’s grip, was a view too distracting and arousing to resist for much longer.

“Hey!” Arthur protested weakly, his body arching upwards sharply. He immediately flushed darker and tried to get his trembling legs under control, to stop his hips from helplessly snapping forward, into thin air, seeking contact, friction, release, anything.

“Why did you stop?”

Guinevere laughed while getting rid of his boots and pants. “I want in you,” she said simply. “Need to undress.”

Arthur moaned quietly. “Okay,” he said and spread his legs wider, in invitation. “Hurry up!” Guinevere swallowed. There was nothing short of a sorceress attack that could stop her now.

She slipped in between Arthur’s legs and covered her erection generously with the lube before lifting one of Arthur’s legs and settling it against his shoulder. Slowly, she pushed her way into Arthur’s body, her fingers rubbing over his chest and hips until she couldn’t go any further.

“Yes, like that,” Arthur moaned and twitched his hips impatiently. “Come on.”

Guinevere chuckled darkly and pulled out again. She loved the feeling of Arthur wrapped around her, the heat and tightness making the world swim in front of her eyes. Her toes curled as she pushed back into the pliant body under her, her thrusts growing shorter and more forceful as her emotions overwhelmed her. One of her hands reached out and brushed along the soft skin on the inside of Arthur’s arms, taking advantage of the fact that the other couldn’t squirm away, pinned under Guinevere as he was.

The blindfold gave hers the chance to watch the emotions cross Arthur’s face as he neared her own climax. It gave her a tiny additional thrill, being able to see that, and she bent her head to lick and nibble her way across Arthur’s chest, adding to the sensations already assaulting him.

Arthur moaned helplessly and threw his head back against the pillow when Guinevere hit that one special spot deep inside him and he saw stars in front of his closed eyes. Sweat was pouring off his body, and Guinevere’s heavyweight had him bent almost in half, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the hand that working him, pushing him closer and closer to orgasm, and the pressure against his prostate that sent more sparks through him. He was flying high, and when orgasm finally overwhelmed him, he felt as if he was catapulted from simply flying to space travel.

Guinevere bit down on his chest, but the pain didn’t even register with Arthur. He moaned weakly, his hips undulating gently, pushing back against Guinevere, urging her on, until she, too, reached the peak of arousal and came deep in him.

Guinevere ran her hands up Arthur’s arms until she reached his wrists. With a few moves, she tugged the knots loose and freed Arthur’s hands from their bonds. Arthur brought his arms down and rubbed his wrists gently, even if there were only the faintest marks. He grinned up at Guinevere, a lazy, tired grin that made Guinevere lean down and kiss him again. He didn’t try to remove the blindfold himself. It was Guinevere who finally pushed the material up and away from his face, kissing his cheekbones and his lips gently.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Arthur only looked at her, and Guinevere wrapped an arm around him and rolled both of them around so that Arthur was resting on top of her and not being crushed by Guinevere’s weight. Her softening cock slipped out of Arthur’s body, and she knew that they should get up and get cleaned up soon, but for the moment, she was content where she was.  
  
It was obvious that Arthur had issues trusting people with personal things, but, Guinevere thought fondly, they probably all had problems with that. It was highly unlikely that Arthur would ever tell Guinevere with words what he felt, but that was okay, too. Arthur stirred and pressed a soft kiss to Guinevere’s chest.  
  
“Tell me the truth,” he murmured sleepily. “Is this really an old Themyscira ritual? It almost beats training for team bonding...” Guinevere only laughed and pulled Arthur even closer before closing her eyes. Actions spoke louder than words, anyway. And Arthur’s actions, including the way he relaxed and allowed himself to rest on top of Guinevere, told Guinevere everything she needed and wanted to know.

Arthur shook his head at the memory, it was hard for him to trust anyone with his body after what had happened to him but he knew that he did trust Guinevere not to hurt him.


	21. Brothers reunite.

Merlin and Sir William walk through the countryside to Camelot; they had expected some kind of attack on their way to Camelot, however thankful there was none. A prominent feature of Camelot is the citadel. The upper quarter of the city is the portion closest to the castle where the artisans such as Gi and the blacksmith Tom, live. A tavern called The Rising Sun is located near the citadel and is frequented by the Knights of Camelot. The lower quarter is closer to the edge of the city where the lower classes live. 

Square Merlin enters Camelot and Uther addresses a crowd from the balcony in the Square.

Uther said, “Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass.” Uther raises his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner. Thomas Collins is beheaded. People gasp.

Uther said, “When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So, I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin.”

Mary Collins wailing “There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son.”

Uther yelled, “Seize her!”

Mary Collins eyes turned gold and Mary disappears in a whirl of wind and smoke.

\--

Palace Merlin enters the palace and turned towards the court Physician to see his uncle, who is getting on in his age from the letters that Arthur had sent. Merlin walks up steps and knocks on the open door to the physician's quarters and peeks inside.

Merlin called out “Hello?” Merlin wanders inside. “Hello? Gaius?” clears throat

Gaius trips over backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks. Merlin's eyes glow and he slows time while also using magic to move a bed under Gaius before he hits the floor.

Merlin started, only to be enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by the elder man. "Merlin, my boy! You've made it!" he said, letting the child go, It was good to have the young Prince back where he belongs.

The raven-haired boy could only nod, fumbling with the strap of his pack. "Y-yes." he managed, the old man stepping aside and gesturing for him to come in. Merlin stepped through the doorway, looking around at the old man's home.

Vials of liquid adorned the seemingly endless shelves on the walls, ones of various colours, shapes, and sizes. There were powders and herbs, bandages and tools, and the boy was feeling a bit overwhelmed by it all. He saw that near the centre of the room was a wooden table, whose surface was covered with various books, scrolls, and vials.

Half-melted candles dripped wax onto the surfaces of which they sat but provided a warm glow to illuminate the abode. Chests sat against the walls, dust covering them and making them look ancient.

Gaius said, “Ah, right then. You not better put your bag in there. The dose you father know that you are back in Camelot and what about your Brother does he know?”

Merlin asked, “You- you won't say anything about, erm...”

Gaius said, “No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you.”

speaking of Arthur, he wondered if the Prat still had the gift he had to send him with one of his letters over a year ago. One of two of small, wooden amulets. They were simply looking, small marks carved into them to form them into the shape of a dragon's head. They were strung on a strip of worn leather and tied tightly in the back. A small black stone had been wedged into the wood, serving as the dragon's eye, and it sparkled in the sunlight. Merlin had carved the amulets with his magic, and had used a dragon stone for the eyes, but, Arthur didn't need to know that.

"Here," he said, handing the amulet to Arthur. The blond boy looked up and shook his head, trying to hand it back. "No, no Merlin that looks expensive," he said, holding the necklace out to return it.

"It's not, you prat. I made them." Merlin replied with a smile, putting one around his own neck. "That symbol on the back is the druid symbol for brotherhood. I thought, well, we've become good friends and we have the same father and..." Merlin paused, not knowing how the other boy would react.

The raven-haired boy was pulled from his thoughts when he was nearly tackled in a hug, Arthur wrapping his arms around him tightly. "You were thinking too hard again..." he muttered, his voice shaky. When the blond let go, Merlin saw that he had unshed tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Merlin. I knew we were brothers before..." he sniffed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "But it's nice to know you think so too." he finished.

\--

Merlin looks out his window at the Camelot. While Gaius read the letter from his mother. My dear Brother, Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. Has the King Uther had asked Merlin to return to Camelot? It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin was not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both.

Merlin had asked to help Gaius to in give out the medication on his way to find Arthur.

Gaius said, “Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until this morning. Here. Gaius places a small sac and bottle on the table. Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once.”

Merlin said, “Okay”

Gaius said, “And here.” Gaius hands him a plate with a sandwich on it. Merlin smiles and takes the sandwich. It was something that runs in the family it was just the way Merlin grandmother use to make them something he could not get in the castle.

Gaius said, “Off you go. And Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed.” Merlin eats his sandwich as he walks down the Physician's Corridor and through the Square to deliver the medicine. He knocks on a door and squinting old man answers.

Merlin said, “Erm, I brought you your medicine.” Sir Olwin pops the cork and starts drinking it.

Merlin adds, “Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at...” Sir Olwin finishes drinking the remedy.

Merlin said, “I'm sure it's fine.”

\--

He runs into one of the old Knights, "Sir Richard?" He asked, a smile breaking out on his face. The knight craned his head back, eyes wide.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, furrowing his brow. Merlin's crooked smile grew wider at that, the thought of execution shoved from his mind.

"It's me… Merlin!" He said, to which the knight's eyes widened. He nearly dropped his pack from the force of which the elder man embraced him, a smile of his own on his face.

"I should have known! I've only ever met one boy who was as scrawny as you." Richard said with a chuckle. "You don't actually seem to have changed that much, now that I know it's you." He continued, releasing the warlock with a sputtering breath.

"Yea well...we can't all eat like knights ya know," Merlin said with a cheeky grin, straightening out his hair. The knight shook his own head, raising his hands on his hips. "So, what are you doing back in Camelot?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I'm actually here because Father asked me came something about an attack to close to comfort” if he was honest, it wasn't a complete lie. While he would be studying magic under the elderly physician, he was also called back to Camelot be the king.

Sir Richard beamed at that, giving him a single nod. "That's wonderful!" He said his expression stiffening after the words left his mouth. His features became stony and twisted when he next talked. "I'm sure you want to see Arthur, then." the words catching Merlin's attention.

"You might find Arthur on the training fields afterwards." Sir Richard gave him a half smile, one that didn't seem sincere before he was called away by another knight.

Merlin crosses the drawbridge gate into the training grounds. Arthur's bulling a serving boy, Morris. Wait where was George, the servant that Merlin had always know would become Arthur servant, he was the best trainee that castle has ever seen and it was an only kid back then too.

Arthur and his friend were not the nice people Arthur was bully and moody when Guinevere was way. And no one knew when she is back. Arthur took his anger out on Morris. Arthur asked, “Where's the target?” Arthur's gang laughs the background, these asses that Arthur hang out with did not help his mood much either.

When Morris pointed at and not notice that where it would locate. Arthur pointed out, “It's into the sun?”

Morris makes the mistake of saying, “But, it's not that bright.”

Arthur replied, “A bit like you, then?” Arthur and his friends laugh.

Morris asked, “I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?” The serving boy begins carrying the target toward the wall.

KNIGHT in training #1 said, “Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy.” Alpha who think that been Knight would get him, anyone, he wanted into his bed and that why he is here.

KNIGHT in training #2 “yeah. Teach him a lesson.” No brain between his ears unable to think to himself. Arthur throws a dagger at the target.

Morris yelp, “Hey! Hang on!”

Arthur yelled at him, “Don't stop!” Morris takes a few steps back.

Arthur yelled again, “I told you to keep moving!” Arthur throws another dagger.

Arthur yelled, “Come on! Run!” Morris shuffles his feet along trying to carry the large target as Arthur throws more daggers.

Morris finally drops the target and it rolls to Merlin's feet. Merlin puts a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up. Merlin looks down at the servant he looks scared and for some resin, Merlin takes pity on him. He tells Arthur that it was enough that he had his fun.

Arthur who had not seen his brother in years looked at his young man standing in front of him. he asked, “So I don't know you.”

Merlin smiled his eyes lit up he was known for his joke and pranks in village, where he lived with his mother. “maybe, I don’t know I mean you remind of this boy I knew”

Arthur asked, “Yet you called my friend."

Merlin smiled saying, “That was my mistake.”

Arthur said, “Yes, I think so.”

Merlin said, “Yeah. I'd never had a friend who could be such an ass.”

Arthur snorts, “Or I one who could be so stupid.”

Merlin stops walking not look back he said, “see that friend I told about, is not you see he was always skipping out of his study to play by the lake. He had blue eyes blond hair but he was not a prat and he was fun”

Arthur saw red, not really hear the words that Merlin and said he asked him, “Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?”

Merlin sigh, “No.”

Arthur asked, “Would you like me to help you?”

Merlin said, “I wouldn't if I were you.”

ARTHUR chuckles “Why? What are you going to do to me?” that was a good question he had the promise to protect his brother but this guy that standing in front of him was not his brother it was a monster, who need a lesson.

Merlin replied, “You have no idea.”

Arthur said, “Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon.” Merlin takes a swing at him and Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back.

The two were going at it hand to hand without weapons, Merlin called Arthur royal Prat, and Arthur called him a foolish idiot. Merlin kicks Arthur feet out from under him but fails to pine him when Arthur trip Merlin up before he could. He was never going to let other Alphas pine him down even his own brother. To the shock of onlookers, both the boys were laughing uncontrollably.

Merlin sat up and asked, “what do you think, old tyrant, would say when he finds out that we were fighting each other?”

Arthur sit up saying, “we have both us through in the dungeons” the two boys look at each other and fell into laughter again.


	22. destiny

That night after talking to the king he called it night saying that he takes his supper in his chambers. He did really want to meet the king ward just yet. He still was angry at Arthur change of attuited, he was didn’t want to face their father and Arthur at the same time beside it look his father was busy following over the lady Helen.

That night he wants the walked around the castle and there was that voice call him. "Merlin." It was the one that echoed through his mind and radiated power- radiated magic, making him swallow thickly and stop in his tracks. Merlin looked around, hoping to find its source when the voice spoke again.

"Follow my voice, young warlock." Merlin drew in a shuddering breath, tugging at his neckerchief and biting his lip nervously. He looked around and felt a tugging at his gut, following the feeling down a pathway. He walked down a flight of stairs and around a corner, the feeling growing stronger with each step. 

Soon he found himself walking down some stairs that led to a windowless hallway, the stones making up the wall charred from torches. Merlin looked around confusedly, grabbing a burning torch off its mount and holding it high. "Continue on down this path. Follow your instincts Emrys."

The voice was louder here, almost seeming to come from below him. Merlin walked to the end of the hall, turning to the left and coming to a large, wooden door. The barricade was locked with a large, heavy lock, clasped closed around rusting chains. Confused, the young man looked around, hoping to find another possible passage. With none in sight, he glanced over his shoulder before holding his hand out towards the lock.

His eyes flashed gold and the lock unhinged itself, hanging loosely from the rusting chains. Merlin moved the chains the best he could and opened the door, a cool, damp wind blowing in his face when the door was opened. There were another set of stairs, these seemingly carved out of stone. 

The doorway itself was dark, Merlin's torch lighting only the area around him. He risked another glance behind him before stepping onto the stone and walking inside. 

After a few steps, the raven-haired man noticed that the room was colder than the hallway had been and that there was a draft. The walls, which were a dark stone, seemed moist while the steps he walked down were scorched from flames. The room soon turned into a cave system, the walls becoming uncarved and opening up into a massive chamber. 

The underground chamber looked large enough to hold a whole town and stunned the warlock into silence. Rocks hung from the high ceiling in jagged points, slowly dripping liquid onto mirroring sharp rocks that seemed to sprout from the darkness. 

Merlin saw a platform of rock in the middle of the room, an impossibly large chain attached to its base. He furrowed his brow and followed the chain, leaning over the edge as it disappeared around the corner. 

"Hello?" Merlin called out, holding his torch high as he attempted to see more of the chamber. There was a sudden gust of wind, extinguishing the raven's torch and knocking him over. He threw up his arm to guard his face from the afflicting wind, eyes pinched until it abruptly stopped. 

Merlin opened his eyes and blinked, coughing up dust that had been lodged in his throat. The cave seemed to be illuminated by light blue crystals embedded in the rock, gifting a soft glow to the area around him. He slowly lowered his arm to find a scaled, winged creature towering over him. The room was noticeably warmer, and the young man's core seemed to swirl as the magic in his reacted to the beast before him. 

The warlock swallowed, scrambling to stand and push himself as far into the stone wall as he could. The dragon watched him with a curious eye, smoke huffing through its nostrils at the boy's actions. 

"Do not fear me, young warlock," it said, voice echoing through the chambers and sparking recognition in said warlock's eyes. He pushed himself off the wall and walked to the edge, blinking at the sight of the massive dragon. 

"You- How do you know about- about..." Merlin bit his lip, glancing at his feet before looking back up. 

"About your magic?" the dragon quirked a scaly eyebrow, ghost of a smirk playing on its muzzle. 

Merlin nodded slowly, tilting his head. "Yes- and- and how do you know about me? Who are you? Why are you down here? Do the king know-" questions tumbled out of his mouth clumsily like a waterfall, making him trip over his own words?

The dragon raised its head and sighed, sitting down on the now occupied stone platform. "Calm yourself, young one. All will be answered in due time," it said, settling into a relaxed position. "As for who I am, my name is Kilgharrah. I am the last of my kind, as far as I know, and I have been imprisoned here for many years." The dragon's voice took on a gentler tone as he spoke, his gaze shifting to the roof of the cavern. 

Kilgharrah turned his attention back to Merlin and gave him a toothy grin, tilting his massive head. "How small you are for such a great destiny," he said, shaking his head gently. 

Merlin furrowed his brow, tugging at his neckerchief. "What do you mean?" he asked, dropping his hand. "What destiny?"

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."

The warlock looked at his hands then back up at the dragon. "So, there is a reason?" he asked, hopeful. He had always wondered why he had been given something that made him so different from everyone else, but he had never really thought about it.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King. The one who will unite the land of Albion."

Merlin glanced back at the hall from which he had come from, the thought of the blonde making his stomach tighten.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."

All this talk of Arthur made him want to vomit, so he shook his head. "I don't see what this has to do with me," he said, trying to change the subject. 

"This has everything to do with you. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion." 

"No. No, you’ve got this wrong."

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn’t."

Merlin ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the locks so tightly his knuckles turned white. He shut his eyes tightly, the thought of facing the man he had abandoned for so many years eating away at his heart. 

Kilgharrah let out a breath, catching the young man's attention once more. "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one-" he felt tears come to his eyes, balling his hands into fists and rubbing them angrily away. "He's....he's an idiot...a prat."

The dragon smiled down at him, extending his wings. "Perhaps it’s your destiny to change that." He launched himself off of the platform and took to the air, disappearing into the darkness of the cave.

Merlin's eyes widened when the creature took off, stretching his arm out after it. "No, no, no! Wait! I need to know more!" his voice bounced off the cavern's walls, coming back at him and mocking him. 

He let his arms drop unceremoniously, sighing as he picked up the extinguished torch. "Or not..." he muttered, walking back towards the hall.

 


	23. Brother's promise

One of the knights had found him in his chambers and told him that Prince Arthur would like to see in his chambers. Merlin who did not use help and dismissed the servant for the night, and he had cleaned his own room the way he likes. There was something about some going through his things that Merlin did not care about. After all, there was the thing that needed to be hidden from the King and all who blinding follow him. He locked his room with Magic with he left every powerful spell that only allow this he wishes to enter when he is not around without his say, for now, that was his uncle Gaius.

"Arthur?" he said through the door. When there was no replay he opened the door and closed it behind him, looking around the blonde's chambers. It was large, it was filled with the smell of clean linens and candle wax. 

There was a changing screen in the corner, a large, ornate wardrobe nearby against the wall. The drawers in the wardrobe were left open, clothing hanging half-hazardly over the edges. In the middle of the room against the back wall was a large bed, four long wooden posts- as ornate as the wardrobe- at each of its corners. 

The bed itself was covered in a soft, deep red silk blanket, one that shimmered in the moonlight that streamed in through the windows. Speaking of windows, a pair of stained glass windows were positioned on either side of the large bed, their glass pushed open to allow the cool air to flow through the room.  

At the far end of the room was a desk, covered in various papers and books, complete with a melted candle in a metal holder. The desk was messy, the papers were strewn about carelessly. Merlin stayed away from it, looking around the room for his brother.  

"If he wanted to see me, why isn't he here...?" he questioned to himself, turning back towards the door to find the man in question blocking his path. Merlin froze in place, eyes instinctively looking for the nearest alternate exit. He wasn't threatening, other than the fact he was blocking his path but stood with his arms crossed over his chest nonetheless. 

His courage beginning to diminish. The blonde was looking at him- no, studying him, and it unnerved him, to say the least. "I was told you needed me?" he asked. 

Arthur said nothing, choosing instead to grab brothers hand and open his chamber door. Merlin ignored the spark, no, the eruption of warmth that bloomed in his chest, allowing himself to be pulled along by his brother. They walked through the hall and down some stairs, Arthur never loosening his grip on the warlock.

his confusion only grew when he was lead into the courtyard. The spare townsfolk around them stood in awe at the sight of their future king, some women swooning while men gave him wry smiles and warm grins. They all out of their minds if they think that I wanted Arthur in that way, that would be wrong his brother.

The guards paid them no attention as they walked or as Merlin was lead through the gates and out of Camelot. The blonde grabbed a torch from one of them silently, continuing his walk. It was then that the warlock had begun to grow nervous, looking over his shoulder as the walls of the city began to retreat behind them. 

Arthur took a sharp turn and continued walking, confusing Merlin on the man's true destination as the walls of Camelot grew larger once more. They walked parallel to the walls, the Camelot prince stopping for a moment before turning and walking into the forest. He looked over his shoulder at his brother, his face blank as he looked forwards once more.

They continued on in silence, Arthur eventually releasing his wrist and simply leading him through the brush. Merlin felt the familiarity of their path come back to him slowly, eyes widening when they came to a clearing deep in the forest. 

Merlin's hand instinctively went to cover his mouth, looking around at the place they had come to as children, then back at the man who had led him here. The lake still sparkled radiantly in the moonlight, a rainbow glow emitting from its surface. The stones around it seemed to have been dipped in silver, glimmering as ripples lapped at their sides. 

Arthur suddenly walked up to him, and, without warning, enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. The raven-haired man felt sobs rack the slightly taller man's frame as he clutched to the warlock. Merlin, unsurprisingly, was shocked by this- only able to stand stone still until the man's grip loosened.

The prince held tightly to his thin arms, even after releasing him from the embrace. His eyes still shone with unshed tears, but he now had a sad smile on his face, with a shuddering breath, pulling him in for another embrace.

Merlin felt an overwhelming sense of joy bloom in his chest, tears welling in his own eyes as Arthur wrapped his arms around him. The warlock mirrored the action, burying his face in the man's shoulder. The guilt and despair that had been weighing on him since his return to Camelot melted away, allowing him to breathe easily in the arms of his brother.

"Called me a prat." he glanced at the warlock, a smirk on his face. "There's only one idiot that ever had the gall to call me that."

Merlin's cheeks tinged a deep red, hidden partly by his knees. He drew in a breath and let it out, unfolding himself to copy Arthur's position. "Yea well, someone has to put you in your place." he joked, nudging the man beside him with his shoulder.

Looking around the clearing, Merlin felt a smile on his face. "We really let this place go to the hounds..." he said with a chuckle, getting a smile out of the noble. The raven stood, holding out his hand for the blonde to take.

Arthur rolled his eyes and accepted, do a once-over of the area himself. "Well, you're not wrong," he said with a grin.

"I mean seriously Arthur, you could have at least swept or something." Merlin joked, nudging the prince. "Or does fancy pants not do yard work?" he asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. A playful shove was what he got in response, saying more than words could with such a small action.

"I meant what I said, to our father,” Merlin said, his smile disappearing. "I made you a promise that I'd be there for you. And I know I'm a few years late, but I still intend on keeping it."

The necklace around his neck felt heavier, reminding him of its presence. He grinned and reached into his tunic, pulling it over his neckerchief. He ran his thumb over the smooth stone, grinning at the awed expression on the blonde's face. "Brotherhood, remember?" he said with a laugh.

Arthur grinned, hand coming to a nearly-unnoticeable lump under his tunic. "Yea..." he said slowly. "...I remember."

 

 


	24. Leon and Arthur friendship

Merlin had asked the question how did the Leon and Arthur friendship start? and it let Arthur down the memory as he recalled the story to his brother. This happens when both Leon and Arthur are eight years old. It takes a few weeks for Arthur to find the other boy. He was wandering around the castle, looking around when he was knocked to the ground.

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn’t watch where I was going.” A voice says, and a hand is stretched out for Leon to take. “Hey, I haven’t seen you around here before? What’s a kid doing in the palace?”

“My dad works here. He’s one of the strongest knights, taking charge of protecting the King and Prince. You must be the Prince Arthur.” Leon replied after standing up.

“Yep! Arthur Pendragon. I heard my father say something about a father and son moving into the castle. Must have been you and your dad they were talking about.”

“I guess, yeah. Leon, by the way.”

“Leon… the strong name maybe one day you be sir Leon one my Knight when I am king!”

“yeah… actual-”

“Hey, Leon? Wanna play a game with me? Lady Morgana never plays any games with me, but now I have you! Only if you want to of course.”

Leon sighs, “I guess, sure. What game?”

Arthur hums, putting a finger to his chin. He points his finger to the air and grins. “Well, since I don’t know anything about you yet… Let’s play 20 questions!”

Leon nods and Arthur drags him down one of the many hallways, into a drawing room. The drawing room very big for little kid it looks bigger than it actually is, but it has two chairs sitting across from each other, and a fireplace beside them.

The boys sit in the chairs and spend hours talking about themselves and asking questions until Arthur is called for dinner.

“Leon this was fun! We should play a real game next time though. Something like hide and seek maybe.” Arthur says, bouncing on his feet.

“Alright. I’ll be with my dad got to get home for dinner myself, if you want to find me send someone down for me, they’ll know how to find me.” Leon replies, and they both leave the drawing room and split paths. Leon heads back down to the Square where his father was waiting for him to go home. Their dinner is laid out on the long table in front of them, and they all dig in. Arthur heads back towards the massive dining room, sitting across from lady Morgana as usual.

Arthur does actually seek out Leon the next day, where they have a massive game of hiding and seek. Arthur obviously wins.

After discovering that Leon is a knight in training, Arthur makes it his mission to show up to all of his practice sessions. He finishes homework hastily, but he always ends up downstairs watching through the glass as Leon swings around a fake sword. The other man, who Arthur assumes is Leon’s father, is bulky, and can easily pick up Leon with one arm. At the end of every training session, they have an arm wrestling contest. His father wins every time, but it’s clear that Leon is getting stronger and will one day beat his father.

Sri William come to get him for his one on one training as one day Arthur will be leading his Knights. He hopes that Leon would one of this knights so they could fight alongside one other.

Arthur meets the sweaty Leon outside the door when he’s done. After Leon is changed and has had a quick shower, they walk back to Leon’s quarters, where they grab a snack and drink. It becomes routine for them to do this.

It’s a few weeks later when Arthur discovers volleyball. He was rummaging around in one of the storage sheds when he came across a volleyball laying on the ground. He picked it up, brushing the dirt off it and brought it inside to his father.

“What’s this?” Arthur asks, holding up the ball.

“Ah. It’s a volleyball Pendragon. They use it in a game called volleyball.” His father replies, taking the volleyball and spinning it in his hands.

“Can you tell me how to play? I want to play with Leon!” His father grins and nods. Sitting down, he explains the entire game of volleyball to Arthur, who listens intently. He explains the positions, terms and rules.

“You know Pendragon, I used to play. I was a setter myself. You might make a good setter too.” His father finishes, handing the ball back to his son.

“Thank you! I’m going to find Leon and see if he wants to play.”

“Alright, Pendragon. If you find one of the groundskeepers, ask them to dig out the volleyball net and set it up for you and Leon.”

Pendragon scurries away, clutching the volleyball. He runs down towards Leon’s quarters and passes a groundskeeper on the way. He does what his father said, and ask them to please set up the volleyball net for him and his friend. He finally finds himself in out of Leon’s door. He knocks before standing back and waiting. Leon opens the door a few seconds later.

“Leon! Look, I found this thing called a volleyball, and I came here to ask if you wanted to play with me?” Arthur explains, holding out the volleyball.

“Volleyball? I think I’ve heard of it before. You’ll have to explain it to me but sure.” Leon steps out, closing his bedroom door and following Arthur back upstairs and out into the garden.

When they get outside, there’s a net set up, height adjusted to suit the two boys. Arthur sits on the ground, motioning for Leon to do the same before he explains the entire game.

After explaining, the boys get up to play. They start with Leon throwing the ball to Arthur, who then tosses it up and Leon hits it over the net. The first few times are horrible. They’re not synced and both boys get hit in the face a few times. Eventually, though, they manage to sync with one another and Leon can hit the ball over the net properly.

They end up playing volleyball almost every afternoon, after Arthur has done his work and training with Sri Williams, of course, Leon has done his knight practice. They play until the sun sets and one of the maids has to come outside and drag them back inside. Either of them realised that they were both building up their arms by play the game and over years the two boys had become best friends.

 


	25. Killer feast

Merlin and the King had talk there were few things that they both agree on, one thing Merlin is to learn all about the art of healing from Guise has he could heal and attend to any injuries to Arthur and the Knights and his uncle has told him that no one should ever know about his gifts for his own safety.

Merlin look out his window it was the last night of the celebrations came to end and there is been no sign of Mary Collins. Merlin played that scene over in his head. Merry Collins words “You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son.” It was neckless that gives her power. She has an elements stones around her neck.

Uther had more guards in place this night than any other, but Merlin knew that there was anything men could catch a witch, she could be anywhere, she was powerful to pull the smoke vanishing act, she had been doing magic for years. Something like that take years to learn for a human.

There was soft knock “enter” he called out.

Guise walked in, he had asked to see him, he was dressed in his best clothes, and Merlin had a red shirt and his brown jacket, he was not one to big gatherings, but it was the life of the Camelot and he would have to get used to it.

Guise walked in to find Merlin look out to the square below, his body language told the old man that there was something troubling the young warlock.

Guise asked, “something on your mind my boy”

Merlin gives him small smile but the worry never leaves his eyes then he turns to watch the sky one out the window.

Merlin said, “you know well uncle, Mary Collins!”

Guise said, “are yes, tonight be the last night of the celebrations, you fear she will strike tonight at the feast”

Merlin said, “She has an elements stones, Amber, it is around her neck, with it should become anyone she kills”

Guise said, “if you are right then I fear for the royal family’s life.”

Merlin said, “I could not let anything happen to Arthur, I made him promise all these years ago that I would be there to protect him. I failed once Guise I never fail again. Let me about Mary Collins, what is she like?”

Guise said, “Mary Collins She was also clever, knowing exactly how to get to Uther. She is sly and cunning nature.”

Merlin said, “okay, tell where I could stand to get full view of the room with easy access to Arthur should anything goes wrong”

Guise said, “the door would be best and now we should really be getting going do want to be late for your first feast in Camelot now would we, my boy” he uncle only call him that when there were alone but in company Guise call him his name.

doors opened, following his mentor closely. The hall was filled with light and the smell of food, of laughter and chatter. Merlin smiled at the sight, standing near the war besides Gaius. "This is amazing..." he muttered, making the elder grin.

"Who's that?" Merlin questioned as he gestured to a woman- the same one he'd seen during the execution.

She wore a flowing red dress with a revealing cut that shimmered in the candlelight. Her voice sounded like bells when she laughed, gently shoving the man next to her. He, in return, laughed as well.

"That is the Lady Morgana, King Uther's ward," Gaius told him, eyeing him carefully. "Don't get any ideas, Merlin. She's a noble, the closest the king has to a daughter in fact." The raven-haired man sighed, nodding as he continued to look around. The room was packed with nobles and knights, all joyfully talking to one another. At the head of the table sat King Uther and his son, golden crowns atop their heads as they drank and ate.

Beside them sat a brown-haired woman, who wore a smile but whose eyes seemed dark. The warlock frowned at this, narrowing his eyes at the woman. "Who's that?" he asked his uncle. Gaius told him of the King's guest, and of what she was to do that night. "Gaius, I have a bad feeling about her," he said, furrowing his brow as she stood.

Arthur was talking to his Knights and Morgana was close by and there was no sign of King yet, there three chairs on one end with a long table and there is two long table sitting about twenty people on each side of each table.

Footstep from behind the make Merlin turn and there was the king, Uther and Sri William stop at his side “Merlin, there is a chair for you on the head of one of the tables with Sri Richard one side of you and Guise on the other side” the old Knight smiled.

Merlin bows his head saying, “thank you sire” smiled…

Uther walked passed him and Guise and Uther said, “We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora.”

Applause. Music begins and the Uther and the court take their seats. Helen sings. The court members begin nodding off to sleep. Merlin notices and presses his hands over his ears. cobwebs begin forming over the enchanted sleepers. Merlin notices her staring at Arthur as she walks forward.

She pulls a dagger from her sleeve. Merlin magically drops the chandelier on her as she raises her arm to throw the dagger. Court members wake and pull the cobwebs off, muttering. Uther and Arthur stand up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. Mary raises herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. Merlin slows down time to reach Arthur and pull him out of harm's way. The dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor. Mary dies. Uther and Arthur stare Merlin.

Merlin was left breathing heavily, straddling the prince with wide eyes. He stared into bright, stubborn blue eyes that he hadn't seen since they were children getting lost in his own thoughts. He swallowed thickly, licking his lips before whispering to the blonde. "I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it, you prat," he said, giving the blonde a quirk of a smile. Recognition flashed in the prince's widening eyes as the warlock stood, dusting himself off.

He took a step back as Arthur stood, his eyes wide and mouth agape as he stared at the raven-haired man. The king cleared his throat as Arthur was about to speak, silencing the prince and gaining the room's attention.

"You saved my prince's life," he said to Merlin looking in his older son and yet he would never be king of Camelot no did the dark hair boy wanted to, even with they were kids before the boy was taken by his mother, he had always said that Arthur would be the greatest King this land ever has seen. There was a time Uther had through of make Merlin his hire but the boy was so stubborn say Arthur is right full prince of Camelot.

Merlin whispered, “he may be prat sometimes but he is the only brother I have” give the king one his stupid smiles.

Uther said, “you protect Arthur from sorceress from this day onwards,” he said with a warm smile, patting his son's shoulder.

Merlin nodded and bowed to the king, unable to look at the prince. He walked back over to Gaius and stood by him as the unsuccessful feast drew to a close, the warlock unable to get Arthur's eyes off of him. 

Court applauds. Sir Williams and Sir Richard had given the young boy a look of pride has Arthur looking between his father and Merlin. "Father!" he said in protest.

Later that night Gaius knocks on Merlin's chamber door and enters. Once the raven had successfully calmed down, he looked between the elderly physician and the bowl before him, being thrown off when the man raised his brow at him. "What?" Merlin asked, looking back down at the bowl. Gaius simply sighed, tilting his head. The younger man picked up a spoon and swirled the liquid in his bowl, thoughts running rampant through his mind. 

"Merlin..." the older man started, catching the younger's attention. "You did good tonight," he said, a smile gracing his wrinkled face. Merlin nodded silently, continuing to stir his soup. In truth, he was happy he was able to keep his brother alive but couldn't get the image of his face out of his mind. 

Gaius nods “And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it.”

Merlin asked, ‘What do you mean?”

Gaius pointed out, “I saw how you saved Arthur's life.”

Merlin put his head down whispering, “Oh, no.”

Gaius said, “Perhaps that's its purpose.”

Merlin sighs “My destiny.”

Gaius said. “Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me. Besides, I think you may recognize it." Gaius hands Merlin a book wrapped in a cloth. Merlin unlatches it and looks inside.

He set the book on the table, unwrapping the cloth that concealed it and sliding it towards the boy. Merlin gazed at the leather-bound book, running his hand slowly over the glimmering metal that locked its secrets. A smile came to his lips as he unlatched it, the smell of old parchment filling his nose.

"I will study every word," Merlin said, he knows that he must keep it hidden, that no one must know that he was learning Magic from his uncle has far as the King knew he was learning the art of healing from his uncle and in secret he would be safe Arthur with Guise’s help.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much, the first Chapter of PART TWO or Episode two which way you want to look at it is up to you. it now up...


End file.
